Konoha Musical Academy
by makrofag
Summary: "Kau benar, persahabatan itu seperti sebuah tali. Ketika terputus dan kau mencoba menyambungnya maka kau takkan mendapatkan hasil yang sama lagi, tali itu akan terlihat jelek, tapi semua orang akan mengakui jika tali itu kuat karena mereka masih bisa digunakan sekalipun sudah putus."/Chapter 12 is UPDATE!/C&C?
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha airport..**

Berpuluh-puluh orang baru saja keluar dari Konoha Airline secara bergantian setelah kendaraan terbang itu melandas tepat pukul delapan pagi waktu setempat. Senyuman, tangisan, rindu, semua ekspresi terlukis pada tiap orang yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat tersebut. Semuanya nampak bahagia hanya segelintir orang yang nampak biasa saja—mungkin orang-orang itu datang kemari untuk berbisnis atau berkerja atau… ah sudahlah banyak alasan.

Penumpang terakhir yang keluar adalah seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu sebahu, ia terlihat tidak terburu-buru seperti penumpang lainnya yang segera berlari menuju ke dalam bandara bahkan suhu minus dua derajat celcius tak membuat kaki kecilnya melangkah lebih cepat untuk menikmati pemanas yang disediakan didalam sana. Ia masih berjalan santai sambil sesekali menutup matanya dan menyesap dalam-dalam udara dingin bandara. Padahal puluhan pramugari dan para pilot sudah menyalipnya terlebih dahulu dan memperingatkannya untuk lebih cepat berjalan agar ia tak terkena flu atau membeku? Tetapi tetap saja gadis itu tak mempercepat langkahnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

Hawa hangat segera menerpa tubuh si gadis ketika ia memasuki bagian dalam bandara yang ternyata ramai. Tangannya yang membiru mulai berubah menjadi putih lagi seiring lamanya ia berada dalam ruangan ini. Si gadis segera berlari untuk mengambil koper-kopernya dan segera memindahkanya ke atas trolley setelahnya. Tangan mungilnya mulai mendorong trolley berat didepannya dengan semangat. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata 'permisi' pada tiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Parfum menyengat, suara berisik, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan ponsel yang menghiasi telinga dan mempercepat langkahnya, serta peluk dan ciuman menghiasi pemandangan tiap sudut Konoha Airport.

'_Hmm… inilah Konoha dan disinilah aku akan mulai bertualang,' batin gadis pinky semangat meninggalkan Konoha Airport yang semakin ramai._

.

.

.

Intro lagu It's my life dari Bon Jovi memenuhi ruang dengar mobil Mercedez Guardian keluaran terbaru.

This aint a song for the brokenhearted

No silent prayer for the fait departed

And I aint gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam didalamnya berkali-kali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar alunan lirik dari sang voklais, sesekali bibir tipisnya ikut menyanyikan bersama dan menginjak pedal gas semakin kencang menembus jalan raya yang mulai lenggang seolah mengikuti alur lagunya yang memasuki chorus. "It's my life it's now or never I aint gonna life forever I just wanna live while I'm alive," teriaknya.

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Cause it's my life

Si pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu mengeraskan volume tape dalam mobilnya ke titik high, naluri rockernya memuncak mendengar lagu favoritnya itu. Suasana jalanan yang sepi sekali semakin menunjang hasrat pemuda tampan itu untuk menyalurkan keinginannya untuk mengebut. Entahlah mendengar lagu ini membuatnya merasa ia adalah actor dalam video klip lagu itu yang begitu berani menyerempet bahaya. Dan ia juga harus menyerempet bahaya seperti saat ini, mobilnya masih dalam kecepatan 200 km/jam diatas jalan yang mulai menyempit dan ramai lalu lalang orang.

Sementara itu seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari-lari kecil diatas sepatu rodanya memutari taman yang penuh bunga-bunga. Badannya meliuk-liuk lincah melewati tikungan yang ada ditaman itu. Kepalanya ber-headbang ria mendengar suara rock dari vokalis favoritnya.

This is for ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tommorow's getting harder make no mistake

Luck aint even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

Kepala si gadis mulai ber-headbang ria ketika Jon(vokalis band itu) mulai menyanyikan bagian chorus.

It's my life

it's now or never

I aint gonna life forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Cause it's my life

"You better stand fall when they're calling you out don't blend don't break baby, don't back down," si gadis memilih menyanyi bagian yang mampu dijangkau pita suaranya—bagian setelah second chorus.

It's my life

it's now or never

I aint gonna life forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life- Bon Jovi mulai memasuki ending part, si pemuda semakin memeperdalam injakan pedalnya, ia ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Tempat tujuannya tinggal beberapa blok lagi, entah dari mana pikiran untuk segera sampai ditempat tujuannya tepat lagu yang diputarnya akan berhenti muncul dalam otaknya. Ia semakin tak peduli, lagunya tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Ia memencet roda gigi kecepatan Mercy-nya yang berada tepat diatas tapenya untuk naik satu tingkat. Tapi nampaknya terlambat, Bon Jovi sudah mengakhiri lagunya dan si pemuda dibuat kecewa—melalaikan konsentrasi menyetirnya. Ia tak sadar seorang gadis berambut pink menyebrang didepannya.

Si gadis terbawa suasana, apalagi ketika Jon mulai memasuki bagian akhir it's my life. Si gadis mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya sebegitu cepatnya bahkan hampir menabrak tukang sapu taman dan berhasil membuatnya kaget dan mengumpat. Si gadis meringis dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf tanpa memperlambat laju sepatu rodanya.

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Cause it's my life

Si gadis mulai berteriak asal dan semakin terbawa feel lagu itu. Lagu favoritnya benar-benar mempunyai soul, setip pagi ia selalu memutar lagu ini dan mendengarnya membuat dirinya begitu merasa hebat dan bersemangat. Si gadis menutup matanya ketika garis penyebrangan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tepat saat lagu Bon Jovi berhenti ia merasakan sakit yang sangat pada kaki kanannya dan tak lama kemudia ia terjatuh dengan kepala membentur aspal yang panas. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap banyak orang yang mengitari tubuhnya dari atas dan sebuah mobil mewah hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari dirinya sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahawa ia telah ditabrak sebuah mobil Mercy hitam itu, lalu disampingnya seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dan berambut sewarna dengan kacamatanya sedang berjongkok.

.

.

.

"Sasuke… sasuke?"

"Hn?" seorang pemuda tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kau melamun? Wow, jarang sekali, oh bahkan kau tak pernah melakukan kegiatan itu!" pemuda berambut pirang jabrik meloncat-loncat tak percaya.

"Jadi maksudmu apa memanggilku?" Sasuke—pemuda itu bertanya ketus.

"Tentu saja ayo bermain cricket! Kau pikir kau kemari hanya untuk melamun, hah?"

Sasuke melesat pergi menuju lapangan cricket sambil memasang helmnya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah siap dari posisinya sebagai penyerang.

"Hei, Sasu liburanmu oke?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang tak kalah siap darinya.

"Yeah, hanya berjemur di Hawaii. Kau?"

"Tidur sepanjang hari di kota ini. Oh, ya kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tadi sepertinya melihat bercak darah dibagian depan mobilmu."

"Aku baik," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hei Gaara, Sasuke, siap?" teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

Suasana dingin nan indah memenuhi pandangan mata Konoha city pagi ini. Salju yang masih menumpuk dijalanan, orang-orang yang bersama-sama membersihkan jalanan aspal dari salju dan anak-anak kecil berlari-lari sambil melempar salju satu pada lainnya. Suasana yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kekeluargaan.

Seorang gadis berambut marun tersenyum melihat pemandangan pagi hari ini. Dikotanya dulu suasana juga seperti ini, pagi hari penuh sapaan dan keceriaan. Dan satu lagi, alunan piano akan selalu terdengar dari dalam rumahnya.

'_Hah… baru dua hari meninggalkanya sudah rindu seperti ini,' pikirnya._

"Sakura!", sapa seorang bocah kecil bersyal panjang.

"Pagi, Konohamaru. Mau ke sekolah?"

"Yeah, emm… aku tidak tahu kau digips."

"Ah, ini kemarin ada seseorang yang menabrakku ditaman. Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu orang itu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ketika sadar aku sudah di rumah sakit dan saat kutanya pada suster disana katanya pemuda itu sudah membayar pengobatanku."

"Hash! Dasar lelaki tak bertanggung jawab. Ayo berangkat," Konohamaru mengamit lengan Sakura dan berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. 

Hari ini adalah hari terlama dan terpagi yang pernah Konohamaru rasakan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam hidupnya ia berangkat ke sekolah pukul tujuh tiga puluh dan hari pertama baginya untuk berjalan lambat menuju halte (karena biasanya ia akan berlari takut ketinggalan bus).

Sesampainya naik dalam bus banyak teman-teman Konohamaru yang tak percaya dengan kedatangan Konohamaru yang sangat pagi. Berbagai pertanyaan aneh mengusik Konohamaru tentang ia mimpi apa, ia sakitkah atau bahkan yang lebih parah apakah ia Konohamaru? Dan itu semua berujung dengan tertawaan.

"Kau cukup terkenal ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, mereka memang suka mengejekku. Karena biasanya aku akan menumpangi bus ketiga setelah bus ini."

"Berangkat pagi denganku tidak meropotkanmu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Konohamaru tersenyum manis tak sadar jika senyumannya membuat beberapa gadis cilik disekitarnya merona.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah turun dari halte bus dan mulai mandiri berjalan sendiri menopang kaki gipsnya dengan kedua tongkat yang diapit kedua lengannya. Ia terpukau ketika melihat bangunan didepannya. Bangunan yang begitu artistic dan megah. Konoha Musical Academy. Gerbang depan berukir dan air mancur dengan patung-patung putri duyung yang mengitari kolam sambil menuangkan air jernih menghiasi bagian depan sekolah musik ini, tak lupa dengan rumput hijau yang luas dengan beberapa batu paving sebagai penapak kaki.

Sakura memasuki bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno yang disebut sebagai gedung utama KMA-Konoha Musical Academy. Puluhan lukisan berlabel internasional yang Sakura tahu tergantung disana seperti Monalisa milik Leonardo Da Vinci, Women in The Garden-nya Monet, bahkan lukisan Picasso. Sakura tak tahu apa itu asli apa tidak yang jelas ini benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya. Sakura masih terpesona dengan lukisan-lukisan itu tak sadar jika…

"Kau buta?" bentak seorang gadis berkacamata berframe hitam.

Sakura terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh jika tak mampu menahan bobotnya. "Ma… maaf."

"Maaf? Kau tahu, kau habis menabrakku, tahu!"

"Iya, aku minta maaf," Sakura memelas. "Kumohon."

Gadis berrambut merah itu menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah kemudian melukiskan ekspresi jijik setelahnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pergi," gadis itu memerintah kedua temannya dibelakangnnya untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sepatu boots merahnya tidak ada yang salah hanya serpihan salju yang menempel disana, kemudian rok flanelnya juga tidak aja yang lubang atau apalah, lalu kaos berkerah putihnya yang ditumpuk dengan cardigan biru ditambah mantel putih-merahnya tidak ada yang tak beres. Semuanya bersih rapih. Lalu mengapa gadis tadi seperti jijik melihatnya? Apa karena…

"TETTTT…" bel pertama berbunyi Sakura bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang akan ditujunya.

"Permisi bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sakura pada seorang gadis berambut pirang berkucir.

"Kau anak baru disini?" tanya gadis pirang itu agak tak ramah.

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno, aku murid pindahan dari…"

"Tak ada yang memerintahmu untuk memperkenalkan diri!"

"Temari!" seorang pemuda berambut merah dibelakang gadis pirang itu—Temari membentaknya dan mendorong Temari menjauh dari Sakura.

"Hai, aku Gaara," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

"Yeah, aku juga," Sakura menjabat tangan pemuda tampan didepannya—Gaara.

"Kau ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

"Yeah, tapi mungkin nanti saja."

"Ayo aku antar."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang, ia menatap gadis pirang yang barusan bicara ketus padanya. Temari yang merasa sedang diperhatikan menatap balik dan Sakura segera membuang mukanya. "Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah aku sebagai adik Temari minta maaf," Gaara menyatukan kedua tangannya dalam dekapan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah."

"Gitu sok jual mahal!" celoteh Temari entah pada siapa.

Sekolah bubar pukul tiga sore, Sakura masuk dalam kelas Mozart tingkat satu setelah mengurus administrasi dengan Gaara. Jadwal sebulan penuh sudah ia dapatkan, begitu juga dengan kunci loker, baju olah raga, buku-buku dan tentu saja microphone. Seharian ini sakura sudah berkenalan dengan setidaknya dua puluh empat orang dalam kelasnya dan lima guru ditambah Gaara dan Temari jika masuk hitungan.

Hari-hari disekolah musik ternyata tak seindah yang Sakura bayangkan, disekolah musik ini sakura lebih banyak menemukan murid-murid yang benar-benar mahir bermusik—Sakura sempat minder dan tak yakin pada kemampuannya bermusik. Tapi jauh dari itu semua Sakura menyimpan benci yang sangat pada murid-murid KMA yang suka membeda-bedakan teman. Bahkan membuat genk-genk banyak ditemui Sakura. Selain itu pengajaran di KMA sangatlah berat, ternyata tak hanya musik saja yang diajarkan, pelajaran umum lainnya seperti aljabar, kalkulus, kimia, fisika, sastra dan lainnya juga diajarkan. Sakura sendiri masih belum menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bermusik. Ia masih mengikuti teori-teori dalam bermusik—dan ia benci itu. Menurutnya musik bukanlah otak yang bermain tetapi hati. Tiap musik harus memiliki jiwa dan jiwa itu bisa muncul dari hati.

"Sa… sakuraa," panggil seorang gadis cantik membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hinata!" Ah Sakura lupa jika hanya Hinata yang membuatnya betah disini.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Emm… apa kau berminat mengikuti eskul disini?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat pada Hinata. "Ada eskul apa saja?"

"Adam dance, ballet, acrobatic skating musical, band, basket, futsal, cricket, movie-maker, fotografi, sastra, robotika..."

"Kau ikut apa?" Sakura memotong penjelasan Hinata—tak sabar.

"A…aku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ba.. ballet dan sastra."

"Wow, kau ballerina? Dan sastra? Eskul apa itu?"

"Emm… hanya membuat karangan saja seperti cerpen, scenario, lirik lagu atau apalah."

"Ah, aku tak pandai dalam hal seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura membaca ulang kertas bertulisakan macam-macam eskul di KMA. "Apa itu acrobatic skating musical?"

"Ac-casual —acrobatic skating musical adalah eskul bermain skating dengan gerakan-gerakan acrobat yang sulit dan tentu saja dipadu dengan music dan nyanyian—seperti namanya."

"Wow, cool. Aku ikut ini saja."

"Ta… tapi audisi untuk masuk eskul itu sulit sekali."

"Audisi?"

"Yeah, audisi," Hinata menangguk. "Tiap eskul ada audisinya jadi setiap eskul diisi oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar berbakat. Dan konon untuk masuk ac-casual audisinya super ketat dan berat, habis leadernya ketus banget!"

"Tak masalah aku pasti bisa," sakura mengamati kertas itu lagi. "Dan robotika! Katamu tiap murid harus ikut eskul minimal dua maksimal tiga, kan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo antar aku mengambil formulirnya!" Sakura berdiri sambil menamit tangan Hinata dan tongkatnya. Disisinya Hinata hanya meneguk ludah mengingat pilihan Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan memasuki koridor yang sepi manusia namun ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan semangat dari para lelaki menyebut-nyebut 'karin' dari jauh. Sakura ternganga melihat arena ice skating didepannya, benar-benar luas dan indah. Bangku-bangku penonton yang berjejer rapi dan menjulang tinggi makin ketas, asap mengepul dari balok es, prosotan tinggi dalam arena, salju buatan yang jatuh dari atas dan tentu saja murid-murid yang beracrobat dibawah sana.

"Wow, apa disini tempat eskul ac-casual?" tanya Sakura terkagum-kagum dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana aku harus mengambil formulirnya?" mata Sakura berbinar.

"Dibawah sana," Hinata menunjuk sebuah pintu besar diarena skating. "Ayo Sakura."

Menuruni satu persatu tangga dan memutari arena skating ternyata cukup lama dan melelahkan bagi Hinata yang berkaki normal tanpa gips. "Itu!" Hinata menunjuk sebuah kotak penuh dengan kertas warna-warni didalamnya.

Sakura hendak mengambil salah satu kertas dari dalam kotak itu tetapi dengan tangkas sebuah tangan putih mulus nan indah mengambil kotak beserta kertasnya. "Kau mau mendaftar ac-casual?" tanya gadis pemilik tangan cantik tadi.

"Ya, aku mau ikut," Sakura berkata dengan berbinar-binar tetapi kemudian gelak tawa terdengar dari gerombolan yang Sakura ingat sebagai gerombolan yang Sakura temui di gedung depan KMA ketika hari pertama sekolah.

"Karin, bukannya dia gadis miskin yang menabrakmu beberapa hari yang lalu itu!" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Kenapa kau menyebut Sakura miskin, Ino!" bela Hinata.

"Habis dandanannya gak keren banget, hahaha…" tawa Ino meledak diikuti yang lain.

"Stop!" Karin memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk diam. "Jadi namamu Sakura? Hmm, kau benar-benar ingin masuk ac-casual? Sakura mengangguk dan dijaw dengan tertawaan lagi oleh Karin cs. "Oke, oke, stop. Ini benar-benar lucu, seorang gadis pincang ingin masuk ac-casual? Wowo lelucon lucu akhir tahun ini!

"Aku tidak pincang, kakiku hanya digips setengah bulan," Sakura mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Ah, sudahlah, walupun kau tak pincang sekalipun kau akan tetap ditolak!" Karin berbalik badan dan hendak meninggalkan Sakura tetapi dihadang oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Ini tak adil, kau belum melihat kemampuanku!" sakura menggenggam erat tangan Karin.

"Lepaskan tanganku," Karin mengibaskan tangan Sakura. "Tentu saja bisa, aku vice-leader diclub ini! Dan kau orang miskin dan tak pantas masuk ac-casual yang memiliki nama ini. Aku sebagai vice-leader melindungi club ini agar namanya tak tercoreng!"

"Persetan dengan omonganmu, Karin," seorang pemuda berambut merah mendekat. "Kau tak bisa memutuskan seseorang tak lolos sebelum ia audisi," pemuda yang dikenal Sakura sebagai Gaara itu semakin mendekat dengan gerombolannya yang tampan-tampan. "Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut menatap Sakura entah mengapa, ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya. "Hn."

"Baiklah sekarang kau aku audisi!" Karin mengalah setelah menatap Sasuke.

"Eits, kau harus sportif nona cantik, bukankah lebih baik jika ia ikut audisi ketika kakinya sudah sembuh? Kudengar beberapa hari lagi gipsnya kan dilepas," sambung seorang pemuda imut berambut jabrik duren.

"Oke, oke kau menang gadis miskin. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan teknik swan ketika audisi," Karin menatap licik pada Sakura.

"Karin kau gila, itu teknik yang…" Gaara tak terima.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" teriak Sakura.

Karin menyeringai. "Kau dengar, Gaara? Dia sudah menyetujinya," Karin menjauh pergi tapi berbalik lagi. "Kusarankan ketika kau gagal dalam audisi ac-casual kau masuk dalam robotika saja sepertinya itu cocok untukmu!"

"Memang aku kan masuk club itu juga!" tantang Sakura dan dijawab terawaan dari seluruh anggota club ac-casual disitu.

"Sepertinya akan bertambah satu anggota genk nerd," jawab salah satu anggota genk Karin yang bermata biru yang indah—Shion dan tawa semakin kencang terdengar diruang itu.

"Akan kubuktikan jika aku bisa lolos! Lihat saja siapa yang akan trakhir kali tertawa," Sakura memukul keras lantai dibawahnya dengan tongkatnya. "Ayo, Hinata!"

**Yahh saya sedang mencoba membuat fiksi bertema "sekolah" dan "musik"!**

**Haruskah saya melanjutkan?**

**Review for your comment..**

**Oya, thanks for reading xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha city terlihat memutih dari atas, salju yang turun pun semakin banyak dan deras ditambah dengan tiupan angin yang membuat bulu roma yang merasakannya akan meremang. Jendela kayu sebuah rumah mungil di Blossom street terlihat berkali-kali berderit kencang. Sang pemilik rumah enggan menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat agar angin musim dingin tak menerobos kamar sempitnya. Gadis bermata zambrud itu lebih memilih berkutat pada laptop tercanggih didunia didepannya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah setelah membaca artikel sebuah blog yang terpampang dilayar LCD laptopnya.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lagit-langit kamarnya yang rendah, ia menutup matanya mencoba menstimulasi informasi yang baru saja ia dapat. Ia mendecih kesal, ia merutuki pilihan bodohnya. Ia menatap sebuh kalung berdiameter lima centi yang tertidur disamping laptopnya. Ia menggenggam liontin itu kuat-kuat dan membuka liontin yang bermodel flip itu. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah jam yang memutari angka-angka romawi dan diatasnya sebagai penutup jam itu terdapat sebuah foto tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ayah, ibu… apa aku bisa?" runtutnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, tongkat yang semula menjadi pengganggunya kini tak lagi bertengger dikedua lengannya, ralat disalah satu lengannya. Ia berjalan mulus melewati kerumunan murid KMA yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan bukunya didepan loker, Sakura sendiri kini juga sudah berada didepan lokernya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kunci mungil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dengan kunci rumahnya ia masukkan kedalam lubang kecil pada lokernya namun sayangnya benda berbentuk segi panjang itu enggan memasukkan diri pada lubang pintu loker bernomor 228.

"Tch, ayolah!" gerutu Sakura sambil berjinjit menggapai lokernya yang berada paling atas.

Sebuah tangan besar menghentikan gerakan jari-jari Sakura, tangan itu merampas kunci loker Sakura dan memutarnya setelah memasukkannya dahulu. Pintu loker Sakura menjeblak terbuka memamerkan tumpukan buku-buku yang rapih. "Thanks," Sakura berbalik menatap orang dibelakangnya tapi sepertinya posisi orang itu terlalu dekat dengannya sehingga kesannya si tangan besar hendak memojokkan Sakura.

"Err, bisakah…"

"Ops, sorry," pemuda bermata hijau itu merona. "Nampaknya loker itu tak cocok untukmu!"

"Ini sudah ke…" Sakura menghitung dengan jari. "Sebelas kalinya kau menolong membukakan lokerku dan mengatakan hal yang sama padaku."

Pemuda Sabaku mengangkat alis. "Ingatanmu boleh juga."

"Hm, akan menjadi sutu hal yang biasa jika kau sering merasakannya," Sakura nyengir. "Omong-omong jadwalmu apa saja, Gaara?"

"Kalkulus, Biologi, Olahraga, Vokal Jazz dan dance," Gaara mengingat-ingat. "Kau?"

"Aku cek dulu," Sakura membuka organisernya. "Teori dasar orchestra, kunci dasar flute, sejarah, olahraga dan… aljabar. Ah aku benci aljabar!"

"Hn, mau masuk ke kelas?"

"Tapi bantu aku mengambil diktatku, ya?" Gaara tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bergerak tergopoh-gopoh didalam kamarnya, kaki panjangnya berlari-lari cepat menggapai-gapai barang yang berserakkan dilantai kamarnya untuk dimasukkan dalam ranselnya. "Vocal group, violin class, sejarah, solois, kimia!" gumam pemuda raven itu mengecek buku-bukunya.

"Sasuke, pancakemu sudah siap sayang," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya ramah ketika Sasuke melewati ruang makan.

"Aku sudah telat, bu!" Sasuke berkata sambil meminum susu vanilla miliknya. "Aku berangkat."

"Ini tuan kuncinya," sodor seorang lelaki tua berjas hitam.

Sasuke menelan ludah melihat merk mobil yang terukir dikunci yang disodorkan pelayannya. "Aku mau pakai mobilku sendiri!"

"Mobilmu saatnya diserviskan, sayang," ibu Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mau mobilku!" Sasuke membentak kasar dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dan senyuman hambar ibunya kepada sang pelayan tua.

Mobil Sasuke menembus Konoha city dengan kecepatan sedang, matanya mengawasi tiap jalan yang dilaluinya menghiraukan ponselnya yang berdering nyaring dan menampilkan nama 'Karin Sexy'. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menulis nama kontaknya menjadi nama menjijikan macam itu. Namun ia enggan merubahnya disaat ia sedang menyetir _'Nanti saja kuganti,' _pikirnya—namun sayangnya ia selalu lupa untuk menggantinya. Ponselnya terus berdering hingga mobilnya menepi dilapangan parkir KMA dan ia tinggalkan ponselnya sebagai teman mobil Bugatti Veyron merahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika melihat gerombolan teman sekelasnya keluar dari ruang yang digunakan sebagai kelas vocal group—entahlah ia begitu benci menyanyi bersama-sama seperti itu menurutnya ia akan menjelma menjadi anak kidgarten.

"Sasukeee!" teriak seorang gadis sensual memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, Karin," kata Sasuke datar. "Kau kelas Frederic Chopin!"

"Ahh, biarkan saja. Aku malas ikut pelajaran koreografi dikelasku. Bagaimana jika kita bolos berdua, hm?"

"Aku ada violin class," Sasuke berjalan menjauh mengikuti kelas Mendelssohn-nya. Sementara Karin menginjak lantai dibawahnya keras yang berujung patahnya heels lima centi yang dipakainya.

Ditengah perjalanannya menuju ruangan yang penuh berbagai macam biola—kelas biola, Sasuke sempat melihat gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Sakura sedang memfoto dirinya sendiri dengan ponsel miliknya ditengah-tengah Miss Kurenai yang sedang menjelaskan tentang kunci dasar flute dengan semangatnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu yang berbeda dengan murid lainnya yang sedang serius mendengar bahkan sesekali mencatat hal yang mungkin penting.

'_Dia berbeda,' _batinnya.

Kantin begitu penuh sesak dijam-jam makan siang hampir tak ada kursi kosong dimeja manapun. Sakura berjinjit-jinjit mencari-cari sosok yang bernama Hinata—mereka sempat terpisah gara-gara eskul ballet Hinata yang entah kenapa mengadakan latihan ekstra mendadak. "Hei," sapa Sakura.

"Ha-hai, Sakura. Maaf tadi aku…"

"It's okay, beib," Sakura menggeser bangku disamping Hinata. "Jadi kapan aku mengantarku ke klub robotika?"

Hinata tersedak dan Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Hinata sambil mengguma _'pelan-pelan'_. "Err-ku dengar eskul itu akan aktif tiga hari lagi," Hinata berkata gugup.

"Hmm… lalu testnya akan seperti apa ya?" Sakura menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari teringan dan terberat yang pernah Sakura alami. Teringan karena sejak hari ini ia tak perlu membawa tongkat-tongkat sialannya untuk menopang tubuhnya dan terberat karena—entah mengapa, banyak kesialan yang ia dapatkan. Mulai dari lokernya yang sangan sulit dibuka—lebih sulit dari biasanya, jadwalnya yang hilang entah kemana serta tertawaan yang tanpa alasan tiap kali ia melewati gerombolan genk-genk di KMA. Sakura sendiri awalnya tak menanggapi dan mengira objek tertawaan adalah orang lain bukan ia tapi betapa terkejutnya ketika ia memergoki beberapa kali murid-murid KMA yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya atau bahkan menyebut namanya. Dan sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ia duga adalah: Sekarang ini namanya bukan Haruno Sakura lagi tetapi Nerd Nomor Tujuh? Kenapa bisa? Sakura sendiri tak tahu.

"_Karena kau club robotika!" _jawab murid-murid yang Sakura tanyai ketika ia bertanya pada orang-orang yang memanggilnya 'Haruno nerd nomor tujuh'

Lalu apa hubungannya nerd dan robotika? Dan disinilah ia sekrang berdiri disuatu pintu berdebu yang menjulang tinggi dan tertulis 'Club Robotika'. "Hai!" sapa Sakura berlari menuju gerombolan yang nampaknya sedang berdiskusi dipojok ruangan.

"Sa-sakura… err-apa kau yakin ingin masuk robotika?" tanya seorang gadis cantik bercepol dua yang Sakura tahu bernama Ten-Ten.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura berbinar. "Eh, apa sih hubungannya antara nerd dan robotika?"

Semua yang semula saling mendekat kini menjauh dan menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Shikamaru yang melanjutkan tidurnya, Chouji yang membuka kripik siputnya, Fuuma bersaudara yang melanjutkan diskusinya, Shino yang menyorder-nyorder plat didepannya dan Ten-Ten yang menatapnya penuh arti. "Jadi hubungannya apa, Ten-Ten?"

"Dengar kau ini cantik, cantik sekali malah. Hanya perlu dipoles saja," Ten-Ten merapikan helaian anak rambut Sakura yang jatuh tak rapi. "Salah jika kau memilih robotika!"

"Aku bingung dengan omonganmu!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi merusak karya Ten-Ten. "Jadi apa?"

"Baiklah," terdengar Shino berdehem. "Ada sebuah kebiasaan dimana jika kau masuk ke dalam club robotika maka kau akan masuk juga dalam genk nerd!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu bisa," Ten-Ten menunduk. "Karena mereka berpikir club robotika tidak seharusnya ada dalam sekolah musik, selain itu pada umumnya anggota club robotika dari yang dulu-dulu hingga sekarang adalah seorang yang kutu buku, kuper dan… berwajah standar… jadi…"

"Hah? Yang benar saja masa gara-gara hal itu mereka menyebut kita nerd? Mereka hanya dekat dengan apa yang mereka sukai. Dan seringkali mereka menghindari orangyang tidak mereka sukai, padahal dari kitalah mereka akan mengenal sudut pandang yang baru!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Memang siapa sih yang pertama kali menyebut-nyebut club robotika itu genk nerd—gak penting banget?"

"KARIN!" serempak mereka berenam menyebut sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi Sakura.

"Oh, penyihir hitam club ac-casual yang sombong itu?" Sakura mangut-mangut. "Ayo kita labrak dia!" ia beranjak berdiri.

"JANGAN!" cegah mereka serampak lagi tapi kini juga dengan berdiri serempak.

"Kenapa?" Sakura menatap bingung.

"Karin bisa menghasut satu sekolah untuk memihak dia dan melawan kita—apalagi jika dia berduet dengan Uchiha sombong itu. Kau pasti idiot jika menerima tantangannya," kini Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Sakura menggerutu kesal.

"Diam disini dan hiarukan mereka!" jawab gadis Fuuma.

"Apa? Pasrah dan diam disini? Itu sama saja kalian mengaku kalah dari mereka!" Sakura berdiri menggebrak meja. "Pantas kalian dipanggil nerd, kalian pengecut, belum berperang sudah mengaku kalah!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Shino berdiri nampak tak terima.

"Pe-nge-cut!" Sakura semakin menantang. "Lihat saja apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk club robotika? Apa yang sudah kalian tunjukkan pada orang-orang bodoh diluar sana? Tak ada bukan?"

"Tiap hari kami berlatih keras untuk itu," Arashi Fuuma kini ikut berdiri. "Dan asal kau tahu kami selalu berjuang melebihi apapun agar club kami tidak dipandang rendah! Sau lagi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini jika kau hanya membual dan mengoceh tentang robotika dan ac-casual."

"Dan sampai kapanpun kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan ac-casual. Seberapapun kita berusaha!" Sasame Fuuma kembali duduk dan menatap luar jendela sendu.

Sakura menyisir rambut pinknya yang berada didua sisi wajahnya kebelakang telinga. "Dengar kalian adalah orang-orang hebat! Selama ini kalian tetap berusaha memajukan robotika dan sama sekali masa bodoh dengan omongan sampah orang-orang tolol di KMA. Sekalipun julukan nerd dan segala keisengan lainnya kalian tetap menjadi club robotika, bukan?" Sakura menatap satu per satu anggota club robotika yang—masih enggan menatapnya. "Tugas kita bukanlah untuk berhasil. Tugas kita adalah untuk mencoba, karena didalam mencoba itulah kita menemukan dan belajar membangun kesempatan untuk berhasil!"

Semua mendongak setelah mendengar ocehan panjang Sakura, mereka seperti ak memperdulikan semua ucapan Sakura tapi mereka semua tahu dan mampu meresap semua yang Sakura katakan walau sebenarnya tak mau. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka menyimpan kagum pada kata-kata penyemangat Sakura.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Arashi canggung—sepertinya kini ia merasa bersalah telah mengusir Sakura tadi.

"Kita buat project pertama kita!" Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya ditengah-tengah. "Kita buat sebuah robot, ayo?" Sakura mencoba mengajak ke-enam orang disana untuk menyatukkan tangan mereka masing-masing diatas tangannya sendiri. "Kalian percaya jika kalian bisa, bukan?"

Semua saling menatap tak percaya dan berpikir ini sia-sia tak berguna. "Aku percaya!" Ten-Ten menumpukkan tangannya diatas tangan Sakura. Lalu diikuti Shikamaru, Chouji, Fuuma bersaudara dan… Shino. "Kita pasti bisa!" teriak Ten-Ten.

"Nampaknya kalian berdiskusi tanpaku!" ejek seorang gadis rupawan bercepol empat—Temari. "Aku juga ingin berjuang bersama!" ia tersenyum dan menumpukkan tangannya pada tumpukkan tangan-tangan yang akan membuat KMA terkagum suatu hari.

Setelahnya semuanya menyibukkan diri untuk mencari bahan referensi project perdana mereka dari internet, buku, majalah teknolgi atau bahkan berdiskusi. Sakura membuang mukanya ketika Temari menatapnya—agaknya ia masih marah soal ketidakramahan Temari dihari pertamanya di KMA tempo hari. "Hai aku Sabaku no Temari dari kelas Beethoven!" Temari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Sakura ketus dan Temari menunduk malu. "Hahahaha… aku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu, nona Sabaku!" Sakura menjabat tangan Temari.

Temari nyengir kuda. "Temari sajalah." Dan selanjutnya gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir mungil mereka berdua dan mereka tak tahu jika suatu hari mereka akan jauh lebih dekat dari sekarang.

Keesokkan harinya Sakura mengalami gangguan telinga yang sangat, telinganya serasa terbakar hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Bukan karena sebutan 'Haruno nerd nomor tujuh' yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tetapi sindiran Karin cs yang menagih janjinya tentang teknik Swan. Sakura sendiri sempat lupa dengan sumpahnya membuat dirinya tertawa setelah audisi ac-casual itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan project robotnya dengan genk nerdnya.

"Jadi kapan?" tantang seorang gadis berhena sepanjang lengannya bernama Tayuya.

"Kenapa? Kau dan genkmu ingin menangis cepat-cepat, heh?" Sakura menantang balik dan ia tahu ini benar-benar tolol.

"Dia ini benar-benar, Karin. Murid baru gayanya selangit!" celoteh Shion.

"Terserahlah dia mau bilang apa. Swan Technique bukanlah teknik yang mudah. Kita pergi girls!" perintah Karin dan mereka pergi meninggalkan parfum yang membuat Sakura mual.

"Harusnya kau tak memancing emosinya, Sakura!" bisik Gaara dari belakang Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan lima pangeran tampan KMA: Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke—tentu saja.

"Habis dia menjengkelkan. Masa aku diolok-olok seperti itu?" Sakura merengek. "Awas saja kalo aku berhasil akan kutendang bibir busuknya itu!" Gaara dan lainnya yang mendengar tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Wow, dengar belum pernah ada dalam sejarah KMA jika Karin ditantang lho!" kekeh Naruto. Gelak tawa keluar terdengar membahan dari suara Naruto yang memang sangat keras. "Ops," Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja pada Karin atau kau akan angkat kaki dari sini setelah audisi itu!" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Tidak! Kau pikir aku takut apa pada penyihir hitam itu!" Sakura maju selangkah mendekat dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Hanya orang idiot yang berani menantang Karin!"

"Karena aku idiot makanya aku menerima tantangannya, Uchiha!" Sakura berkata jelas tepat didepan wajah Sasuke setelahnya ia pergi sambil sengaja menabrak kasar bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Wow, species langka di KMA!" desis Sai dan selanjutnya cercaan terdengar untuk Sasuke yang seperti dipecundangi.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan audisinya, Karin?" tanya gadis bermata violet yang sedang ber-pedicure—Shion.** *thanks Akira Tsukiyomi, irisnya Shion uda bener pan?* xD**

"Tiga hari lagi, tentu," Karin membersihkan maskernya perlahan.

"Senin ya, biar aku undang semua murid KMA untuk melihat si nerd nomor tujuh itu!" Tayuya menandai kelendernya dengan tangan kirinya yang kuteknya telah kering.

"Jangan!" Ino berdiri. "Jangan senin, kumohon," Ino segera mengecilkan volume tapenya hingga suara Will I am tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau kenapa Yamanaka?" Karin membuka lilitan pita yang mengikat rambut merahnya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Aku bosan liat congkaknya si miskin itu!" Karin mengeraskan lagi volume tape hingga lagu The Time yang sempat terhenti tadi terdengar riuh.

"Err…" Ino memerintahkan otaknya berpikir cepat. "Dengar jika besok kau mengatakan jika audisinya senin maka dihari sabtu dan minggu ia bisa berlatih seoptimal mungkin. Bukankah sabtu minggu libur? Bukankah lebih baik jika audisinya kamis?"

"Aku… tak mengerti maksudmu!" Suzume menghetikan gerakan dance-nya.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Maksudku jika jumat besok kita menantangnya maka si nerd nomor tujuh itu akan bisa berlatih seoptimal mungkin, sekolah kita selalu libur dihari sabtu-minggu dan itu memudahkannya untuk berlatih keras!"

"Dan jika kita menantangnya senin maka ia akan bingung karena tak mampu membagi waktu sekolah dan berlatihnya, begitu?"

Karin menatap Ino tak percaya. "Brilliant!"

.

.

.

Semua gerakan dan ocehan tiba-tiba terdiam ketika Sakura memasuki lorong loker murid KMA. Sakura sendiri tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi karena hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa dan terlalu sering ia lalui semenjak resmi menjadi anggota genk nerd. Sakura membuka keras pintu lokernya yang semula sulit dibuka menjadi mudah SEKALI dibuka. Lalu keluarlah semua buku-buku tebal yang jumlahnya sangat banyak—dan bukan milik Sakura, menimpa tubuh Sakura terutama kepalanya yang memang lebih pendek dari tempat lokernya berada.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Lihat kita berhasil!"

"Auu, pasti sakit!"

"Nerd and fool, hahaha…"

Dan kalimat-kalimat ocehan lainnya Sakura dengar keluar satu per satu untuk memperoloknya. _'Ini sih udah biasa!'_ pikirnya sambil memunguti buku yang bertebaran dilantai marmer. Sakura membaca judul buku-buku yang ia punguti _'Menarik,'_ pikirnya lalu ia menumpuk buku yang paling tebal dibawah lalu dilanjutkan dengan buku yang lebih tipis dan kecil diatas hingga membentuk suatu tangga. "Oh, ya terima kasih ya sudah menyiapkan tangga untuk menggapai barang-barang dilokerku!" Sakura tersenyum pada murid-murid yang berdiri dilorong loker dan menaiki buku-buku yang tadi ditumpuknya sebagai pijakan.

"Gini kan enak tidak perlu berjinjit," kekehnya. Disudut ruangan seorang gadis berkacamata hitam dengan style terbaru memukul keras tembok disisinya, nampaknya rencananya untuk membuat gadis Haruno terlihat nerd gagal lagi.

Setelah mengambil beberapa buku yang ia perlukan Sakura segera menggendong buku-buku yang secara ajaib ada dilokernya untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan. Dan… perjalanan menuju perpus bukanlah hal mudah jika namamu bukan lagi nama aslimu apalagi jika namamu adalah nerd nomor… Berbagai kejahilan Sakura rasakan dari mulai murid-murid yang mencoba menabraknya dengan sengaja, mendorongnya dan yang paling berhasil adalah menjegal kakinya hingga membuat buku-bukunya dan tubuh mungilnya terjatuh. Kemudian gelak tawa terdengar lagi.

Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan satu per satu buku yang berserakan dilantai tetapi selalu gagal. Tiap kali ia akan menumpuk buku terakhir pasti buku-bukunya akan berserakan lagi. Sakura sendiri tak mengumpat atau membentak-bentak, ia hanya memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin walau hatinya berbanding terbalik.

Gerakan kaki-kaki yang semula menendang-nendang buku yang akan Sakura ambil terhenti hingga ia berhasil mengumpulkan buku terakhir yang ia pungut tepat dibawah sebuah sepatu kets keluar terbaru berwarna biru. Sakura mengambil buku itu dengan tersenyum _'Akhirnya,'_ batinnya. Ia menengadah untuk melihat orang yang sangat baik hati tak menendang bukunya seperti yang lain dan menemukan wajah Uchiha Sasuke diatas sana. _'Hahh… dia lagi,'_ Sakura merengut berdiri dan mengambil tumpukan buku yang tak jauh darinya.

Sakura menatap semua murid-murid KMA yang tiba-tiba diam. "Kenapa diam? Pita suara kalian pasti sudah putus gara-gara sering tertawa bukan?" Sakura terkekeh tapi…

"Hentikan tawamu, gadis aneh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku? Pakai membentak lagi!" Sakura menatap tajam Uchiha didepannya. "Dasar Uchiha SOK!" Sakura menekankan kata terakhirnya sebelum menabrak bahu Sasuke. Penonton disana hanya melongo melihat keberanian Sakura dan tak sabar melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Sasuke memutar tubuhnya mengejar Sakura. "Yeah!" terdengar sorakan meriah dari penonton KMA segera ingin melihat kemarahan bocah Uchiha pada si nerd nomor tujuh.

**CHAPTER INI AGAK BANYAK! =_="**

**Maaf yaa T.T**

**Maaf juga kesan "musik" dalam fict ini belum terlihat ,a**

**Semoga masih mau review ^^**

**Dalam fict ini ada beberapa kejadian nyata dalam hidup saya, yaituuuu:**

**Memfoto diri sendiri ditengah pelajaran xDD**

**Dicoba yak? lol**

**Anyway, wanna give me review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelum masuk fict KMA ini saya mau bilang maaf sebesr-besarnya! ,**

**Karena akibat ketololan saya, saya mengotori last chap KMA dengan miss typo dimana-mana dan cerita yang sangat gak banget serta tidak sepatutnya ada difict bertema musik!**

**Tapi saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya dan menghubungkan chap sebelumnya dengan chap selanjutnya! *moga bisa, Tuhan!***

**Jadi chap ini saya persembahkan special as forgive..**

**Oh iya, dikit lagi, dikit lagi..**

**Yang nunggu 'Sugar Pain' saya sabarrr yaaa^^**

**Saya masih kehilangan sense menulis fict itu, tapi saya pasti ngapdet..**

**So, I'll let you all enter in Konoha Musical Academy^^**

Alunan electric guitar dengan teknik _sliding_ terdengar riuh disebuah ruangan dengan bahan pengedap suara terbaik di Konoha, _instrument_ yang memang hanya terdengar satu-satunya diruang yang biasa disebut studio musik itu membuat panas akhir musim dingin pagi ini, sesuai dengan genre _hard chord_-nya.

Kankurou—sebagai leader guitar pada band _Escape to Moon_ sedang memidahkan jari-jari tangannya pada senar _Schecter avenger_ miliknya, sementara adik kecilnya sedang memainkan asal gitar akustiknya dengan matanya mengekor sesuatu dibawah sana. Sesuatu berwarna merah cerah yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tumpukan buku yang tak pantas dibawa jika melihat postur tubuhnya yang kecil mungil. "Eits, hati-hati!" desis Gaara ketika melihat si merah cerah berkali-kali hampir jatuh.

"Haruno Sakura si nerd nomor tujuh dari kelas Mozart tingkat dua!" teriak kakak tertua Gaara tepat ditelinga kirinya.

"Hell, bisakah kau tak menyanyi seriosa ditelingaku?" sindir Gaara.

"Maaf aku penyanyi jazz," Temari mengambil gitar yang dipeluk Gaara untuk dimainkannya. "Dia menarik, ya?"

"Siapa?" Gaara menyeruput jahe panasnya.

"Haruno!" Temari berkata dengan bersemangat, jari-jarinya memetik senar gitar membentuk intro elevator. "Woah…oh…oh…ohh," ia bersenandung.

"Kukira kau benci dia seperti lainnya."

"Tidak setelah aku tahu dirinya. Bayangkan dia menganggap club robotika keren dan berambisi mengalahkan pamor ac-casua—"

"_It's silly_," potong Kankurou yang ikut duduk disamping Temari—tertarik sepertinya.

"Shut up, Kanku—pamor ac-casual dan ia juga mengatakan jika Karin adalah penyihir hitam!" Temari melanjutkan. "Dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya? Ia punya sisi dimana bisa membuat orang depresi kemudian berubah menjadi semangat dalam hitungan detik." Gaara mengangkat alis mendengar kakaknya berceloteh.

"Tunggu-tunggu aku belum menceritakan bagian terbaiknya, ia bilang jika bokong Ten-Ten lebih indah dari wajah Karin," Kankurou tertawa. "Oh, tunggu-tunggu ada bagian terbaik yang belum aku ceritakan tentang dia—" Temari terdiam cukup lama menyadari Gaara dan Kankurou menatapnya lekat. "Baiklah aku selalu cerewet jika bersemangat dan berbicara tanpa jeda jika bisa—dan selalu bisa sayangnya, sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tahu jika Haruno itu berbeda, Gaara?"

"Awalnya hanya sekadar membantunya saja-kau tahu akademi ini sangat besar, bisa saja dia tersesat hingga sekolah bubar, dan sebagai permintaan maaf atas ketidak sopananmu, Lady Temari," Gaara meletakkan cangkir jahenya. "Kupikir dia sama seperti yang lain—sok jual mahal, cari perhatian dan—"

"Ah ya Haruno juga bilang jika semua murid KMA suka menebalkan dompet dan bedaknya, haha—"Temari menuup mulutya sendiri. "Sorry lanjutkan, tampan," perintahnya pada Gaara.

"Ia sungguh berbeda kau tahu ketika aku menemaninya mengurus administrasi ia begitu menyenangkan, maksudku ia berkali-kali menarikku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting," Gaara mencoba memilih kata-kata. "Dan anehnya aku selalu terpancing dan ikut dalam obrolan ringannya, lalu satu yang ku suka darinya. Ia apa adanya—bicara tanpa dibuat-buat, maksudku."

"Dibuat-buat bagaimana sih?" Kankurou bertanya girang—_'Gaara tak pernah sesemangat dan secerewet ini', _batinnya.

"Ia tak berbicara layaknya wanita _moe_, Kanku," Gaara menatap gemas kakak kedunya itu. "Ia juga sama sekali tak canggung bicara padaku— tidak menjaga imejnya dengan baik, ia juga lucu."

"Laluuu?" Temari semakin bersemangat melihat Gaara 'yang agak beda' dari biasanya.

"Aku suka ekspresi wajahnya, ia bisa merubah air mukanya dalam beberapa detik. Dan yang paling kusuka adalah ucapan terimakasih darinya ketika ada orang yang menolongnya—tentu saja senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya!"

"Kau pernah menolongnya?" Kankurou bertanya tak yakin, Gaara mengangguk. "Kukira kau anti-sosial!"

Temari berdehem. "Apa kau mulai menyukainya?" Gaara menyeringai.

Kankurou tertawa. "_It's an endless ride… Sometimes it takes you up… Sometimes it tears you down inside..." _Temari bernyanyi merdu menunujukkan bakat jazz miliknya.

_"But it's the butterflies… That keep you feeling so alive, so alive… You gotta get back that high_," Gaara melanjutkan.

_Ah sepertinya ada yang mulai berubah di KMA!_

.

.

.

Tangan Sakura merasa mati rasa mengangkat buku-buku yang nyasar dalam lokernya. Halangan menuju perpus KMA nampaknya belum juga berakhir, jika tadi ia harus berjalan sepanjang lorong sambil memunguti buku-bukunya, kini ia harus rela ditertawakan atau bahkan ada yang sesekali menoyor kepala pinknya—dan ini membuat matanya membulat sempurna pada si pelaku. _'Well, apalagi sekarang?' _gerutunya.

Suara tertawaan dari murid-murid KMA semakin pelan terdengar ketika Sakura mulai mendekati gedung perpus dan benar-benar berhenti ketika ia memasuki perpus, ralat sampai didepan pintu megah perpus KMA.

"Hahhh…" ia mendesah kecewa bagaimana bisa ia membuka pintu megah itu dengan keadaan kedua tangannya kini.

Sebuah tangan dengan otot-otot yang atletis terulur diatas kepala Sakura dan mendorong dengan sangat pelan pintu berpelitur itu hingga pintu terbuka.

"Teri—" Sakura mengurungkan niatnya mengucapkan terima kasih ketika melihat pemuda Uchiha yang membantunya membukakan pintu. "Tch, aku pasti sedang sial!" Ia menghentakkan _sneakers_-nya menerobos bagian dalam perpus.

Sasuke melotot kesal baru pertama dalam hidupnya seorang gadis berwajah pas-pasan tidak tertarik pada pesonanya bahkan melecehkannya, sekali lagi, melecehkannya! _'Tch, gadis cantik pun selalu bergetar lutunya jika melihatku, idiot!' _pujinya pada diri sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha dipandang rendah oleh gadis idiot dan aneh, apa yang kurang darinya? Tampan, kaya, cerdas, ber—

"Jika kau tak ingin masuk cepat keluar dan tutup pintunya. Ruangan ini ber-ac, Tuan Uchiha!" bentak seorang pustakawan yang terkenal galak—Mizuki.

Hm bertambahlah kemarahan sang Uchiha ini. Ia menutup pintu dan segera mencari dimana Haruno berada sekarang, tapi sekali lagi…

"Letakkan ranselmu pada rak atau aku akan menuduhmu sebagai pencuri jika ada buku yang raib, Tuan Uchiha," sindir Mizuki LAGI.

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan memasukkan paksa ranselnya ke dalam rak hingga bunyi 'krekk' terdengar—dan ia tak menghiraukannya. _'Nerd nomor tujuh, ini ulahmu!' _batinnya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Mizuki yang duduk sambil mencari suatu data dalam computer didepannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka meletakkan buku-buku itu dilokerku jika tak meminjamnya dari sini?" Sakura kembali bertanya sambil membolak-balik buku usang diatas meja.

"Mungkin itu milik mereka?" Mizuki menatap Sakura intens.

"Tapi masa mengerjai orang dengan buku miliknya sendiri?" Sakura berargumen dan Mizuki hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Sakura pun menjauh pergi dari pustakawan yang menurutnya tak berguna macam Mizuki, hingga…

"Hei, itu ada sesuatu dipunggungmu!" teriak Mizuki. Sakura menoleh dan meraba-raba punggungya mencari sesuatu yang tak kunjung ia temukan, bahkan ia berputar 360 derajat mencari 'sesuatu' itu. Hingga ia gagal tak menemukannya dan acuh pada 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Mizuki tadi.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari buku dari satu rak ke rak lainnya. Matanya terpicing membaca satu per satu judul buku yang tersusun rapi.

_Ac-Casual_

Sakura membuka buku setebal delapan centi dengan acak hingga ia sampailah pada sebuah artikel yang berjudul 'Romeo and Juliet acrobatic ice skating'. Disudut lembaran buku itu terdapat sebuah foto yang memotret seorang berambut merah marun sedang berdiri tegak dengan sebelah kakinya membentuk segitiga siku-siku sempurna—diatas balok es. _'Haruno…'_ Sakura tak dapat membaca dengan jelas kata setelah Haruno. "Tch!" ia memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

'_Swan Technique'_

Sakura hampir melompat girang membaca judul artikel itu. Ia pun memeluk erat buku yang akan dipinjamnya itu. Dan perncarian buku lainnya pun berlanjut hingga sekali lagi bintik klorofil pada matanya menemukan sesuatu yang usang dan kuno?

_Buku Kenangan KMA angkatan '80_

Sakura mengambil buku bercover putih gading yang menyelip diantara buku fiksi. Ia membuka satu per satu lembaran coklat yang hampir menempel itu. Matanya membaca tiap nama yang tertulis halus disitu. Matanya berhenti pada suatu foto seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah galaknya _'Uchiha Rin, hm, pantas wajahnya angkuh banget!'_ batinnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan klanku?" bentak suara _tenor_ dibelakang Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tak mengikutiku, Uchiha?" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya untuk kesekian kali, ia begitu kesal dibuat kaget ketika menikmati sesuatu. Alhasil kini jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang tak beraturan.

"Hahahaha…" Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang dengan 'tidak terhormatnya' tertawa terpingkal dibuat-buat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya beberapa detik kemudian. Ia mengambil sesuatu dipunggungnya yang ternyata sebuah kertas bertulisakan 'Jokes me!' lol. _'Sama sekali tidak lucu,' _batinnya.

"Ini yang kau maksud, Uchiha?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan kertasnya. "Lucu, lucu sekali, hahahaha…" kini Sakura yang tertawa dibuat-buat lalu ia menempelkan kertas itu lagi dipunggungnya. "_Satisfied_?"

Sasuke menghentikan tawa buatannya sambil menatap aneh punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh. _'Benar kata Sai, dia species langka!'_

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Ino membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari keran _washtafel_. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tembemnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia meraba-raba pipinya, mata lentiknya, hidungnya dan berhenti dibibirnya. Ia menatap bibirnya yang membengkak teringat akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Bagaiman jika Shion tahu!' _ia membatin takut akan reaksi teman se-genknya itu akan skandal cinta rahasianya dengan…

"_I'm the time of my life, and I ever feel like before and I swear it's true…_" Fergie berteriak-teriak nyaring dari ponsel Ino. Ino yang sadar beberapa detik kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan suatu pengingat yang sengaja ia buat.

'_Ah, ya hampir lupa!´_ Ino membedaki wajahnya dan mengoleskan tipis-tipis lipstick pada bibir ranumnya tak lupa parfum berlabel '_Sarah Jessica Parker_' ia semprotkan banyak-banyak pada bajunya sambil memastikan parfum '_Bvlgari Dark Blue_' milik orang itu tak tercium baunya. Lalu ia keluar dari toilet itu dengan tampang angkuhnya.

Original Soundtrack Jeanie With Light Brown Hair terdengar keras ditaman belakang KMA yang sepi. Ino mengingat betul tiap lirik lagu itu bahkan kunci bermain tiap alat musik ia pun tahu. Ia menutup matanya mencoba merasakan semilir angin musim dingin yang menusuk epidermis kulitnya wajahnya, ingatannya terbang ke beberapa tahun silam ketika ia masih menjadi Ino yang dulu. Yamanaka Ino yang dulu—yang apa adanya dengan seorang gadis kecil dan pemuda yang agak lebih tua umurnya yang selalu menemaninya. Dimemori otaknya memutarkan slide-slide dimana ia bermain disuatu desa dengan tebing-tebing yang curam, desa yang terkenal akan wine terbaiknya, desa dimana ia bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil seumurannya dan pemuda kecil yang agak lebih tua darinya. Menari-nari dengan membuat lingkaran kecil. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Untuk mencapai harapanku…." Suara _mesosopran_ terdengar membahana ditaman belakang mengakhiri lagu itu. Ino mengintip siapa pemilik suara indah itu dan ia menemukan si nerd nomor tujuh yang sedang memutar kembali lagu Jeanie dari iPod miliknya.

"Saat kulihat kembali…" Sakura mulai menyanyikan bait pertama.

"Teruslah bernyanyi hingga kau benar-benar menjadi pecundang, nerd nomor tujuh!" sindir Ino.

Sakura menoleh dan segera berdiri ketika melihat Ino. "Hn," ia meniru gaya Sasuke kini.

"Karin akan mengadakan audisinya rabu depan!" kata Ino. "Kusarankan kau berlatih keras untuk itu!" Ino berbalik dan berjalan menjauh tetapi tangan Sakura menghalanginya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang audisi itu?" Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Ino.

Ino mengibaskan tangan Sakura. "Aku satu genk dengannya," Ino berjalan lagi namun lebih cepat.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura, Ino berhenti tanpa menoleh. "Terima kasih," Sakura membenahi barang-barangnya dan berlari mendahului Ino.

"Halo, Karin sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut kalian," Ino berkata ditelpon pada Karin.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang bercermin didalam toilet laki-laki menatap pipinya yang biasa berwarna putih kini berwarna biru dan lebam? Ia juga menarik sedikit sudut bibir kirinya yang terasa sakit sekali hingga salah satu gigi taringnya terasa agak rapuh.

"Sial!" Sasuke memukul keras _washtafel_ dibawahnya kemudian mengerang tertahan merasakan tangannya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Harunoooo! Akan kuingat-ingat nama itu!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi ketika mengingat insiden siang tadi diperpus.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disitu, Uchiha?" suara ketus yang Sasuke benci terdengar membahana ditoilet yang sepi.

"Kau tolol, idiot atau terbelakang sih? Tak bisakah kau membaca label 'gentlemen' dipintu, hah?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri didepannya.

"Semuanya!" Sakura menjawab tak sabar. "Mana bukuku tadi?"

"Kubuang," Sasuke menunjuk salah satu bilik wc yang terbuka.

"Sialan!" Sakura segera memasuki bilik wc yang ditunjuk Sasuke namun malang dengan liciknya Sasuke mengunci pintu wc itu.

"Itu balasan untukmu, gadis idiot!" Sasuke terkekeh lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin dan mengusap dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari dalam ranselnya.

"HAH?" Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga punggung bawahnya mati rasa akibat menabrak _washtafel _melihat Sakura yang turun dari atas pintu-ia mungkin memanjatnya? dan berdiri didepannya persis setelah ia membalikkan badannya untuk melesat keluar.

"Kenapa? Kaget melihatku bisa keluar dari wc yang terkunci?" Sakura mengobrak-abrik tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku paling tebal lalu…

PLAKKK…

Sakura menimpukkan buku pada Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini, jika tadi di perpus sekarang di toilet dan jika tadi mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke sekarang pipi kanannya.

Sasuke menunduk, poni biru donkernya menutupi seluruh mata legamnya yang kini bertransformasi menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik hitam pada bagian tengahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga vena yang terbungkus epitelnya menampakkan warna hijaunya. Nafasnya memburu, naik-turun berirama _underground, _keras, tak beraturan dan akan menghancurkan. Sang Uchiha menampakkan mata legendarisnya pada si gadis kecil Haruno yang kini meringis terpaksa—takut?

'_Oh tidak!'_ Sakura membatin kebodohannya membuat Uchiha satu ini marah. Sakura berlari pergi untuk menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke tapi tangan kekar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan sekali hentakkan, Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura terbanting menabrak bilik wc, lalu closet dan membuatnya terduduk tak berdaya merasakan tulang _vertebrata_-nya yang sakit.

"Nghhh…" Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang sakit yang luar biasa dipunggungnya. Dan Sasuke tahu kesalahan besar telah ia lakukan.

Karin berjalan cepat dilorong-loorng KMA membuat sepatu boots berhak tingginya bergemelatuk bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer. Berkali-kali ia memencet tombol nomor dua pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya diatas telinga bertindiknya. _'Tch, kemana sih dia?'_ ia membatin cemas.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika seluruh murid-murid cowok KMA yang dilewatinya menyuiti dirinya. Ia senang menjadi priomadona dan mendapat gelar ratu KMA, tetapi entah mengapa setiap pujian, teriakan, sapaan ia rasa sebagai pelecehan atas dirinya. Entahlah ia selalu merasa jika apa yag mereka ucapan sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka katakan. Ia benci, benci jika semua orang berlaku berbeda padanya apalagi BERBOHONG untuknya.

Kaki jenjang Karin berhenti pada suatu pintu berlabel 'gentlemen' yang biasa disebut dengan toilet cowok. Karin menoleh ke kiri, kanan, depan, belakang memastikan jika tak ada orang selain ia disini karena ia akan menguping sesuatu yang 'aneh' yang sempat ia dengar.

"Nghhh…" Karin menutup mulutnya mendengar erangan cewek didalam sana.

"Ini kan toilet cowok?" Karin mengucek-ucek matanya membaca label pada pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Oh, sungguh aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu. Ehmm… ma… maaf aku terlalu keras padamu!"

Karin menutup mulutnya lagi ketika mendengar suara cowok lain didalam sana dan suara itu adalah milik…

"Sasuke!" Karin membuka lebar pintu disampingnya.

"Ngghhhh…." Sakura mengerang lebih keras ketika Sasuke menarik punggungnya menjauh dari closet.

"Oh sungguh aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu, ma…" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. "Maaf aku terlalu keras padamu!" ia memejamkan matanya saat mengatakan hal itu, tangannya masih melingkari punggung Sakura yang terasa berdenyut-denyut—dan masih berjongkok mengimbangi ketinggian gadis itu. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sakura mencoba mengurangi sakit pada punggung gadis itu tetapi Sakura sepertinya semakin merasa kesakitan hingga ia meremas pelan lengan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sasuke.

Aroma natural rambut Sakura menguar harum dalam hidung Sasuke hingga membuat wajahnya— dengan tidak sopannya mencoba merasakan gelitikan rambut nyentrik itu tanpa 'permisi' pada pemiliknya. Sakura sendiri merasakan kenyamanan pada bahu bidang Sasuke yang baru pertama dirasakannya, '_nyaman sekali,'_ batinnya melupakan sakit pada lumburnya. Bahkan suara pintu menjeblak terbuka diiringi teriakan kata 'Sasuke!' tak terdengar bagi mereka.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Karin berteriak keras melihat posisi tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang—yang jika tidak diperhatikan secara sekasama akan terlihat jika mereka sedang melakukan salah satu adegan pada film biru.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Karin?"

Sakura segera merapatkan kakinya yang sejak tadi melebar dan sialnya kakinya menjepit kedua kaki Uchiha bungsu didepannya. "Hai!" sapa Sakura pada Karin dengan susah payah menahan sakit dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Arrghhh… Sasuke!" Karin segera menarik tubuh Sasuke keluar dari bilik wc.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan lunglai dilorong studio _music_. Kakinya serasa mati rasa setelah berkeliling seluruh pelosok KMA mencari sosok Sakura Haruno. Teriakan-teriakan heboh dari para fansnya tak ia pedulikan bahkan sentuhan pada pipinya dari fansnya itu pun juga tidak—biasanya ia akan mendelik marah jika ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa seizinnya. Ia duduk dilorong loker untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba peruntungannya menemukan Sakura.

"Gaara?" sapa Sakura pelan.

Gaara menoleh dan senyumnya merekah bertemu dengan Sakura. "Hai! Beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu yah?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas dan menjatuhkan bokongnya disamping Gaara. "Sedang apa?"

"Mau pulang, kau?"

"Sama," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. "Pulanglah, salju semakin tebal dijalanan."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara bertanya tak yakin. "Mungkin… ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Matanya terpejam sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian berat hari ini mulai dari insiden buku nyasar dilokernya, ditertawakan gara-gara kertas dipunggungnya, berebut buku _Swan Technique_ dengan Uchiha, bertemu Ino, bertengkar dengan Uchiha lagi di….

"OH IYA!" Sakura mendongak dan menoleh pada Gaara. "Bisa membantuku?"

"Kukira aku tadi sudah menawarkan?" Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Eh? Benarkan?" Sakura menata poninya malu. "Bantu aku mempelajari teknik swan, yah?" Sakura berdiri menghiraukan sakit pada punggungnya.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

_Dragged you down below_  
_ Down to the devils show_  
_ To be his guest forever_  
_ Peace of mind is less than never_

_ Hate to twist your mind_  
_ But God ain't on your side_  
_ An old acquaintance severed_  
_ Burn the world your last endeavor_

_ Flesh is burning_  
_ You can smell it in the air_  
_ Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)_

_ So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_  
_ You're now a slave until the end of time here_

Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger

Suara Mc Sanders berteriak-teriak dalam mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu pun sepertinya enggan ikut ambil dalam aktifitas _headbang _seperti orang-orang normal lain jika mendengar lagu punk bahkan menaik-turunkan lututnya berkali-kali pun tidak. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian hari ini yang sama sekali berbeda dengan hari-harinya yang selalu diwarnai dengan ketenangan. Hari-harinya serasa berisik dan menyumpeki _medulla_-nya tapi tak bisa dipungkiri semua itu membuat hatinya bergejolak panas dan senang?

"Hangat," Sasuke meraba dadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu meraih ranselnya dan membukanya.

"HAH?" sekali lagi Sasuke Uchiha dibuat kaget pada hari ini karena…

"Kenapa lensa kameraku pecah?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba menganalisis kira-kira kenapa kamera kebanggannya bisa rusak padahal hari ini ia sama sekali tak menggunakannya bahkan mengeluarkannya pun tidak.

Avenged Sevenfold masih setia menemani Sasuke yang sedang menerka-nerka kerusakkan kamera SRL miliknya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Naruto, sahabatnya yang selalu berulah—dan jika ada Naruto pasti ada kerusakan, tapi hari ini ia sama sekali tak bertemu pemuda klan Namikaze itu. Begitupun dengan teman-teman lainnya seperti Neji, Sai dan Gaara. Seharian ini ia habiskan dengan kesendirian, ah ya dengan Haruno juga jika itu dihitung bersama.

_You should have known_  
_ The price of evil_  
_ And it hurts to know that you belong here_

"Kelas akustik, telematika, pop-rock, maematika dan kelas statistic dan tak ada satu pun orang yang menyentuh ranselku saat itu!" Sasuke mengingat-ingat hari-harinya. "Hari ini aku tak ke kantin, atap sekolah tapi aku ke perpusta— ARRGHHH… iya pasti gara-gara bunyi aneh diperpus tadi! _Shit_!"

Yeah  
Oooooooh

"_You fucking Sakura_!" Sasuke mengikuti bagian akhir lirik chorus Nightmare namun sepertinya ada modifikasi.

_While your nightmare comes to life_

**TBC~~**

**Bagaimana, bagaimana?**

**Ada unsur secuil dari secuil cuilan musik disini kan? #apasiih**

**Apa ada kesalahan difict ini? *moga, ndak!***

**sebenernya mau ngisi lagunya a7x pke yg a little piece of heaven-sebagai apresiasi pada The Rev(drummer a7x) yang meninggal tepat tanggal 29 kemaren..**

**tapi yah mau disesuaikan ama moodnya sasu..**

**kalo gituuu:  
**

**Mau Review chapter ini?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya sangat menghargai review dari para pembaca dalam bentuk apapun! Kritik saran (whatever lah).**

**Dan saya sangat senang dengan para reader yang sudah menjadikan KMA ini sebagai fict favoritnya—walaupun dia silent reader.**

**Tapi bisakah anda meninggalkan jejak kontak anda pada saya? Jadi saya juga bisa tahu tentang anda dan belajar dari fict-fict anda!**

**Saya sangat amat menghargai orang-orang yang mau me-review dengan LOG-IN dan DENGAN NAMA YANG LOGIS—bukan sekadar nama basi dan gak berarti #maafkasar **

_**~diary depresiku~ #halahalah**_

**Oke masuk fict langsung yaaa…**

Aroma mentol menguar jelas disebuah ruangan kecil yang penuh dengan kuas dan cat minyak, serta kanvas dengan objek yang sama. Asap-asap putih terlihat jelas memenuhi ruangan yang benar-benar tertutup ini, penghuni ruangan ini pun enggan membuka sedikit jendela sekian centi membiarkan karbon monoksida itu bebas. Ia membuka kotak rokoknya lagi dan hampir menyalakan rokok itu namun terhenti.

"Uhuk uhuk," Ia terbatuk. Laki-laki dingin itu menjejalkan kotak rokoknya dalam tas buntutnya lalu menuju salah satu jendela terbesar diruang itu dan membukanya. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan nerd nomor tujuh, ia perhatikan gadis berwajah sombong itu yang seperti mencemoh gadis didepannya. Rahang si laki-laki mengeras, ia membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah ia pastikan ruang pribadinya itu terkunci rapat.

"SAI!" Shion berteriak keras dan menghambur ke punggung Sai—memeluknya erat.

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya—lelah menghadapi gadis satu ini. "Hn."

"Kau habis merokok?" Shion berjalan dua langkah menatap wajah kusut Sai. "Ayo pergi makan malam, aku yang traktir!" Shion tersenyum manis menampakkan deretan gigi yang dikristalkannya.

"Aku lelah," Sai berkata lemas dan melenggang pergi.

"Oh ayolah, Sai!" Shion menjajari langkah Sai. "Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku? Kita ini sepasang kekasih! Harusnya kita—"

"Sepasang kekasih? Sejak kapan? Bahkan aku menolakmu beberapa bulan yang lalu," Sai semakin jengkel. "Jahui aku, Shion. Kau bukan tipeku!" Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat kasar itu terlontar dari mulut Sai.

Shion menatap sendu orang yang dicintainya itu sejak di sekolah dasar. "Sai… tak adakah diriku dihatimu?" Shion menatap mata onyx Sai dalam-dalam mencari sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak dulu, dulu sekali.

Sai menutup matanya sesaat merasakan aroma parfum Sarah Jessica Parker yang menyeruak dilorong kelas seni rupa, Sai tahu pemiliknya bahkan hafal betul.

"Ino!" Shion berteriak lagi, berlari kearahnya, memeluk dan menangis sepuasnya dibahu gadis pecinta warna ungu itu.

"Ada apa, Shion?" Ino bertanya frustasi. Tak perlu Shion menjelaskan ia sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, ditambah ada Sai Shimura disini. Tak perlu berpikir deh.

"Ajari temanmu itu apa arti kata ditolak sebenarnya," Sai membalik badannya—mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. "Oh iya, ada seseorang yang meminta kejujuranmu segera, Yamanaka!"

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap punggung Sai bingung. Apa arti kata-katanya itu?

"Ayo, Ino. Kita pergi," Shion berjalan lunglai dan sangat lambat. Kepalanya yang selalu terangkat tinggi kini menunduk dan kegiatan ini berlangsung hingga Shion berada didalam ruang _locker ac casual_.

BRAKK…

Shion melempar botol minuman hingga menabrak _locker_ didepannya. Mata violetnya berapi-api, hatinya meronta ingin berteriak-teriak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar panas, nafsnya saling berkejaran. Ia marah, kesal, jengkel dan bosan. Ia bosan selalu diacuhkan Sai, ia bosan mengejar-ngejar yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Ia adalah keturunan bangsawan yang selalu terpenuhi keinginannya.

Kata orang berdoa saja tak cukup, kita juga harus berusaha!

Sudah ribuan doa ia panjatkan padaNya agar Sai membuka sedikit saja hatinya.

Sudah ribuan cara ia lakukan agar hati Sai bergetar.

Tapi mana hasilnya?

Sai masih tetap mencintai gadis itu—dan Shion sendiri tidak tahu gadis itu.

Shion tahu arti kata 'ditolak'. Ia tahu sejak Sai melakukan itu padanya dan sejak gadis idaman Sai melakukan hal yang sama pada Sai. Habis sudah kesabaran Shion untuk menunggu Sai mencintainya.

"Sai hanya untukku!" Shion menyeringai kejam. "Sai tidak boleh mencintai gadis lain selain aku!"

"Shion, ini bukan dirimu!" Suzume yang sejak tadi menatap Shion dari cermin riasnya ikut berbicara sekarang.

"Aku akan menemukan gadis yang dicintai Sai. Lalu membuat perhitungan padanya," Shion mengelap air matanya. "Siapa suruh tebar pesona pada Sai-ku? Kuhancurkan kau gadis sialan! Kubuat kecantikanmu hancur!" Ia menyeringai dan tersenyum layaknya orang gila. "Atau-atau, kubuat kau lenyap saja?" Shion tersenyum menakutkan dan membuat Ino dan Suzume yang menatapnya menelan ludah. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, huh?" Shion menatap Ino dan Suzume bergantian, curiga.

"Kuharap kau tidak berlaku kejam padanya, Shion!" Ino tersenyum canggung.

Shion menyipitkan matanya dan berlalu pergi diikuti Suzume yang menatap bingung pada Ino seolah bertanya 'Shion tidak apa-apakah?' dan Ino pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Kini Ino sendiri dalam ruangan _locker ac casual. _Nafasnya kembali teratur setelah tadi merasa terancam oleh Shion. Pikirannya melayang ke masa SMP-nya dulu ketika Shion hampir menabrakka mobilnya dengan sengaja pada seorang gadis yang menjadi objek pemotretan Sai. Semua orang tahu jika gadis malang itu hanya bekerja untuk Sai, tapi Shion tak mau tahu hal itu. Ia begitu cemburu—sama seperti saat ini. Entah hal kejam apa yang akan dilakukan tuan putri itu. Dimasa sekolah menengah pertamanya saja ia sudah bernai melakukan hal senekat itu. Apalagi sekarang?

Ino bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk mengemasi semua barangnya dalam tas kulit bermerk ungunya. Ia menatap lama sepatu ice skating miliknya. Kakinya berjalan menuju rak sepatu diujung koridor dekat arena skating lalu diletakkannya sepatu itu disalah satu rak itu.

.

.

.

"Terlalu besar!" Sakura menunduk sedih menatap sepatu _skate_ milik Gaara.

Gaara membuka ponsel flipnya dan menekan tombol nomor dua cukup lama. "Halo, Temari bisakah kau kemari? Emm, ada sesuatu nanti kujelaskan," Gaara brjalan menjauh dari Sakura. "Bawa sepatu _skate_mu juga, oke?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, Temari!" Gaara mengigit sudut bibir kirinya jengkel—Temari benar-benar cerewet. "Ya, ya, ya, aku bersamanya!"

Pip. Gaara memutus hubungan dan menjejalkan ponselnya asal ke dalam ranselnya. "Tunggu ya, Temari segera kemari!" Gaara berjalan melihat keadaan arena ice skating yang dingin nan sepi. Mata zambrudnya tak sengaja bersirobok pada sepatu disalah satu rak sepatu. Gaara mengambil sepatu _skate_ yang berukuran kecil itu.

"Hei, kau tak perlu serepot itu menelepon Temari untuk datang kemari!" Sakura menepuk punggung Gaara. "Kita bisa belajar besok!"

"Cobalah ini!" Gaara menyodorkan sepatu _skate_ ungu itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sepatu itu dan mencobanya. Pas. "Cocok, Gaara!" Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi kecil-kecilnya yang rapih. "Kau ini pesulap, ya? Masa kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang kita butuhkan?"

Gaara menyeringai. "Ayo belajar!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tumpukan foto wanita berbikini yang didapatkannya musim panas lalu. Ia menatap satu per satu hasil jepretannya itu dengan seksama, angle, resolusi, ekspresi semua tertangkap dengan tepat. Saat itulah pekerjaan pertama yang ia dapat, menjadi fotografer majalah playboy. Ia tahu jika kedua orang tuanya tahu hal ini, mereka pasti akan marah. Tak beretika, mungkin itu salah satu cemohan ayahnya. Tapi dari pekerjaan inilah ia bisa mendapatkan kamera SRL terbaik didunia ini dengan jerih payahnya.

Sasuke tahu ia bisa mendapatkan kamera itu dengan mudah hanya dengan menggesekkan _master card_-nya. Tapi ia ingin menggeluti hobinya itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Namun kamera yang berumur belum genap enam bulan itu sudah rusak tak bermanfaat.

"Gadis Haruno itu!" Sasuke meremas tali kameranya kuat-kuat. Ia rapihkan lagi alat-alat fotografinya memasukkan dalam sebuah lemari dengan kunci yang hanya ia miliki. Jari-jarinya menangkap mantel tipis dari gantungan lemari lalu memakainya dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil menyambit kunci Buggati Veyron-nya, menuruni tangga, melewati ruang makan dan berhenti disana.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Mikoto Uchiha padanya ramah.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ruang makan yang sepi dengan meja makan yang selalu ramai dengan hidangan yang menggiurkan. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang menduduki meja makan dengan delapan kursi megah itu, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ayo makan, sudah jam makan malam sekarang," Mikoto tersenyum lembut sementara Sasuke membuang mukanya setelah mendapat senyuman manis itu, matanya terpancang pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah satu jam terlambat untuk makan malam, bukan?

"Aku akan makan diluar!" Sasuke memunggungi ibunya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap nanar anak bungsunya itu.

Ini sudah ratusan kali ia rasakan, menunggu seseorang untuk menemaninya makan tapi akan berakhir dengan penolakan setelah penawaran wanita setengah baya itu. Selalu, selalu begitu. Hingga akhirnya ia memakan sendiri masakannya dan memberikan sisanya pada para pelayan yang memakannya dengan setengah hati—tak tega memakan hidangan yang disiapkan majikan untuk orang terkasihnya.

'Jika kau makan dengan seseorang maka hal itu akan sama dengan kau membagi jiwamu pada orang lain!'

"Aku ingi membagi jiwaku," Mikoto meneteskan air matanya mengingat sepenggal kalimat dari orang yang sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bisa berdiri?" Gaara menatap kaget Sakura yang susah payah berdiri diatas balok es yang licin. Ini bukan hal yang ia duga, ia pikir Sakura mahir berseluncur diatas arena ice skating. Yah, setidaknya ia harus bisa berdiri dan berjalan-jalan di balok es ini jika ia benar-benar menerima tantangan Karin.

'Dasar bodoh!' Gaara mengumpat pada Sakura dalam hati. Sungguh ini benar-benar konyol. Kurang dari tiga hari dari sekarang audisi _ac casual _akan dimulai dan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berdiri diatas balok es. Dan lagi ia harus melakukan teknik _Swan_! Itu teknik yang bahkan Karin—putri es yang terkenal terbaik di arena ice skating tak bisa melakukannya dengan sempuran.

Dan ini lagi. Sakura Haruno—nerd nomor tujuh akan benar-benar jadi nerd jika ia sama sekali tak bisa meluncur tanpa cacat.

"Hahhh…" Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya menatap bosan Sakura yang berkali-kali jatuh tak mampu berdiri dengan seimbang. "Luruskan kakimu dan bertumpulah pada kedua kakimu kuat-kuat. Jaga keseimbanganmu pula!" Berkali-kali Gaara mengatakan hal itu.

"Yeah, aku sedang mencobanya," Sakura berdiri dan jatuh lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga Gaara merasa kantuk menderanya.

Latihan ini akan sangat lamaaa…

.

.

.

Bugati Veyron merah melaju kencang di jalanan Konoha city yang sepi dijam sepuluh malam ini. Satu dua mobil saja yang lalu lalang ditengah jalan raya pusat kota ini dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang diperbolehkan. Pengendara plat nomor hitam itu semakin menaikkan laju kecepatan mobilnya. Kemarahannya memuncak setelah mengacuhkan orang yang teramat disayanginya, ia tak ingin membiarkan ibunya itu hanyut dalam kesepian. Tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat ibunya terus-terusan menunggu yang sudah pasti tak datang.

Ckittt…

Sasuke memberhetikan mobilnya disuatu jalanan yang sempit. Mata legamnya mengedarkan pandangan pada tempat— yang entah ada dimana, yang penuh dengan rumah-rumah sederhana dengan cat yang mengelupas dan pohon serta tumbuhan merambat dan tanaman lainnya baik itu digantung atau berdiri diatas tanah bersalju. Ia tak pernah datang kemari sebelumnya.

'Mungkin perumahan umum,' Pikirnya mengingat daerahnya adalah distrik khusus untuk keturunan Uchiha. Maka tak mungkin kau tidak akan menemukan tiap rumah dengan papan keluarga bertuliskan 'Uchiha'.

Sasuke memilih turun dari atas mobilnya dan berjalan entah kemana sesuai keinginan kakinya yang tak pernah berjalan jauh sebelumnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap mobil merahnya yang mengecil seiring jauhnya ia melangkah. Ia menatap jalanan panjang yang menjorok kebawah dan menoleh ke kiri menemukan sebuah gang kecil yang sepi. Ia memilih memasuki gang yang sepi dan gelap itu hingga ia menemukan setitik cahaya.

Ujung gang kecil itu membawa Sasuke pada sebuah padang salju yang luas dan remang-remang, hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang tak cukup terang membiaskan cahayanya disini. Sasuke mengeratkan kancing mantelnya dan berjalan ke kiri lagi. Lagi, rumah-rumah mungil dan pepohonan yang ia lewati sesekali gonggongan anjing menyapanya atau desauan angin yang mengantarkan dengkuran burung hantu. Semakin jauh berjalan semakin sedikit rumah yang ia temui hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berada di padang salju tanpa hiasan hanya pohon sakura dan alang-alang tinggi yang mati ditindas salju dingin dan sebuah sungai nun jauh dibawah sana yang membeku permukaanya.

Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju sungai sepi pengunjung itu. Matanya terpatri mengamati pohon sakura yang memutih tanpa daun disekitarnya. Sebuah sungai yang panjang dan lebar membeku tak ada air yang menggenangi pemandangan alam itu. Sasuke memanjat pohon sakura yang tak jauh dari sungai itu hingga ia duduk disuatu dahan yang ia pikir kuat dari yang lainnya. Dinginnya angin bulan Januari tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari dahan nomor empat dari bawah itu.

"Hei, kau bisa mati jika terus-terusan disana, Tolol!" Teriak seorang wanita kasar cukup keras.

Sasuke menatap ke bawah dan menemukan wanita bermantel pink tebal dengan topi rajutan yang menutupi rambut hitam pendeknya. Si wanita itu seolah menunggunya untuk turun dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua sisi pinggulnya yang nampak besar oleh mantel tebal.

"Hei, kau ini tolol atau idiot, sih? Malam hari tumbuhan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida tahu! Kau bisa keracunan dalam tiga puluh menit diatasnya!"

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang pernyataan wanita itu, benar juga katanya. Tapi ia nyaman duduk disini. Dari sini ia bisa melihat padang salju yang menjajah padang rumput ini. Sasuke pun turun dan kini berhadapan dengan wanita yang hanya mencapai bahunya.

"Aku, Rin, Rin Hatake!" Gadis itu tersenyum menyodorkan tangan berlapis sarung tangan.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin berkenalan dengaku, eh?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya—menghiarukan keramahan tangan si wanita.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Bodoh, jika melamun diatas pohon itu berbahaya. Lagipula aku kemari untuk bermain skating!" Rin berlari dan duduk ditepi sungai yang membeku untuk memakai sepatu _skate_nya. Lalu meluncur menunjukkan teknik Swan yang dapat membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat sepenuhnya.

"Hei, kau bisa melakukan teknik _swan_?" Sasuke bertanya tak percaya. "Hei, Tuli!"

Rin masih berputar-putar diatas kaki kirinya dengan setengah bagian atas badannya yang menengadah ke atas, ke kiri, ke kanan berputar bagai gasing tanpa cacat.

"Hei!" Sasuke menggeram kesal tak dihiraukan. "Rin!" Panggilnya.

Rin berhenti dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Aku hanya bisa melakukan setengahnya saja, err—"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke menatap penuh arti pada Rin. "Boleh aku bermain skating denganmu?"

"Eh? Kau membawa sepatu _skate_?"

"Ada dimobil, mau menungguku?" Rin tertawa dan mengangguk. Lalu berjalan-jalan kecil diarena sakting dadakan itu.

Sasuke berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari padang salju itu. Ia memasuki mobil itu dan menyalakan mobilnya untuk dikendarai menuju tempat bertemunya dia dan Rin. Ia begitu menggebu-gebu tak tahu kenapa. Rin seperti orang yang sudah sejak lama ia kenal dan ia mirip… anggota klannya. Kulit putih pucat, mata dan rambut hitam legam, kalimat kasar yang selalu terlontar semuanya mirip. Tapi ia bilang jika ia adalah Hatake! Klan apa itu?

Berkali-kali Bugati Veyron berputar balik melewati jalan yang salah. Niat membawa serta mobilnya untuk bermain di padang salju nampaknya tak semulus yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia nyasar hingga lebih dari satu jam ia menemukan Rin yang duduk diantara anak tangga menunggu Sasuke.

"Lama sekali!" Seolah tahu kedatangan Sasuke Rin menoleh kebelakang. "Kau tersesat, ya?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

Rin tertawa terpingkal mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Ayo main!" Ajak Rin.

"Tapi… apa kau yakin balok es itu tidak akan pecah?"

"Kau buta? Memang tadi aku tenggelam setelah meluncur diatas sana?"

Sasuke sebal dikatai buta oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Sopan sekali ya kata-katanya. "Tidak."

"Makanya itu ayo!" Rin menggandeng Sasuke dan menari-nari diatas balok es itu dengan ceria. Sementara Sasuke entah mengapa lebih sering tersenyum saat ini. Bahkan ia juga mengeratkan tangannya pada gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Gaara lihat aku bisa berdiri, yeah!" Sakura melompat-lompat tanpa terjatuh.

Gaara tersenyum. "Sekarang cobalah meluncur! Ingat jika meluncur salah satu kaki yang menjadi tumpuan harus benar-benar kuat saat kaki yang lain meluncur."

"Siap kapten," Sakura mencoba berjalan sedikit-sedikit dan tidak terjatuh. Namun ketika kakinya mengambil langkah yang lebih lebar, keseimbangannya menurun drastis dan kedua kakinya membuka lebar seperti split dan akan menyentuh lantai. Sakura sudah menutup matanya siap menahan sakit diselangkangannya nanti.

Tapi Gaara lebih tanggap. Ia sudah lebih dulu menggendong kaki belakang Sakura diikuti kaki depan gadis itu. Hingga kini Sakura seperti pengantin yang digendong prianya dimalam pertama. Gaara menatap dalam Sakura begitupun sebaliknya hingga Sakura harus terpaksa jatuh karena teriakan Temari.

"HAI!" Temari datang dengan membawa sebuah tas plastic besar. "Ops, aku mengganggu adegan _kissing _yang akan terjadi, ya?" Ia terkekeh. "Maaf deh! Lain kali saja."

Temari melompati pagar pembatas dan meluncur diatas balok es. "Bagaiman latihannya, Sakura?" Temari menatap sepatu yang dikenakan Sakura. "Itu sepatunya. Kau bilang aku harus membawa sepatu untuknya, Gaara!"

"Ya, tadi sebelum aku menemukannya tanpa sengaja di rak sepatu."

"Hmm, jadi bagaimana? Sudah menguasai teknik _swan_?" Temari menatap Sakura yang kemudian menggeleng.

"Bahkan meluncur saja aku tak bisa!" Sakura menunduk kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Temari tersenyum hangat dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura. "Tak usah dipikirkan, aku tahu tekniknya secara teori, nanti kuajarkan," tangannya mendongakkan wajah Sakura. "Sekarang kita main!" Temari menggandeng Sakura berlari memutari arena ice skating.

"Kyaaaa…" Teriakan Sakura pun terdengar.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kau ini aneh!" Sasuke berkata pada Rin ditengah-tengah dansa mereka diatas balok es.

"Kenapa begitu?" Rin memonyongkan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau bermain skating dimalam hari disaat udara dingin dan semua orang terlelap!"

"Lalu kau sendiri apa? Melamun diatas pohon sendirian dan ikut orang aneh bermain skating!" Rin menyeringai menampakkan keangkuhannya.

Sakura berjalan pelan melewati padang salju sendiri. Tawaran Gaara untuk mengantarnya hingga depan rumahnya ia tolak mati-matian, ia memilih berjalan sendiri melewati gang sempit sepi dan gelap sendiri. Dan melawan angin musim dingin dimalam Januari sendiri.

Teriakan-teriakan burung hantu yang memeking dan daun-daun meranggas yang bergesekan tak membuatnya takut. Tapi kedua alis pinknya mengerut ketika ia mendengar tawa dari dua orang berbeda jenis.

Sakura menatap ke bawah dan matanya membulat menemukan Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdansa sambil tertawa dengan gadis berambut hitam yang tak terlihat jelas wajahnya.

'_Dia terlihat tampan jika tersenyum.'_

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum geli menatap wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang bergembira. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menatap pangeran es itu tersenyum.Gosip tak selamanya bohong. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_nya berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya memikirkan betapa mengagumkannya Uchiha sombong itu. "Kau pasti sedang demam Sakura!" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari Sakura semenjak tadi seorang Rin Hatake memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

Aroma ramen _instant_ menjajah dapur kecil milik Haruno Sakura, asap putih berbau ramen menggoda lidah sakura untuk mencicipi ramen yang masih panas itu. Berkali-kali bibirnya terbuka-menutup untuk mengurangi panasnya kuah ramen didepannya. Tak kurang dari lima menit semangkuk ramen _instant_ versi jumbo itu kandas tanpa sisa hanya kuah kekuningan yang tersisa itupun hanya sedikit. Sakura meneguk air putihnya hingga tandas dan berjalan menuju perapian diruang tamu.

Sudah pukul dua belas malam lewat beberapa menit. Namun mata emerald itu tak menunjukkan ingin tidur, emerald masih ingin melihat balok es dan memperhatikkan dirinya sendiri meluncur. Tapi dimana ia bisa bermain ice skating? Sungai besar satu-satunya yang ia ketahui sudah di_booking_ Uchiha!

'Di Konoha central park saja!'

"Oh, iya, benar juga!" Sakura berdiri memakai mantel biru kusamnya. "Terimakasih untuk ide cemerlangmu!" Entah pada siapa Sakura berujar.

Klik klik klik.

Kunci kediaman Sakura Haruno sudah terkunci rapat. Sekarang sang pemilik akan pergi lagi meninggalkan rumah tua bercat_ turquoise _pucat. Kaki mungilnya kini beralri sekencang-kencangnya ia tak ingin membuang waktu belajarnya untuk berjalan sekalipun walau sejak tadi dia sudah berjalan jauh. Pusat kota tak terlalu dekat dengan rumahnya dua puluh menit berjalan maka kau akan sampai. Tetapi jika kau berlari, entahlah, belum ada orang yang sempat menghitung berapa lama perjalanan menuju pusat kota dengan berlari.

BRUKK…

Sakura jatuh mencium salju yang menutupi aspal setelah ia merasakan tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang menjegal kaki kirinya. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menemukan tiga orang bertindik melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Oh, nampaknya Sakura lupa akan bahaya yang akan menghadang untuk gadis remaja yang berjalan-jalan 'dipagi-pagi sekali'.

"Mau kemana gadis kecil?" Tanya seorang bertindik disepanjang hidung mancungnya. "Ayo kakak Pein temani!"

"Errr, tidak usah rumahku sudah dekat!" Sakura meringis takut.

"Umm, jadi kau mau main bersama kami dirumahmu?" Pein menyeringai mesum dan menatap tubuh Sakura dari bawah hingga ke atas lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya yang nampak mengerikan. Pein melangkahkan kakinya diikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang bergerak mundur mundur mundur hingga ia menabrak sebuah tiang lampu jalanan yang remang-remang.

"Kita mulai dengan ciuman, oke?" Pein memegang kedua pipi lembut Sakura dan akan melumat habis bibir yang memutih itu.

Sakura hendak memukul kepala preman didepannya namun kedua tangannya terasa ada yang memegangi, ia menoleh dan menemukan dua orang lainnya sedang memeang tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menyeringai tak kalah mesum. Sakura menengadah dan menemukan wajah Pein yang tingga beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Dari atas Sakura bisa melihat lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

'Ini lebih mengerikan dari film SAW,' Sakura membatin dan menutup matanya serta berharap semoga Tuhan masih mengasihinya. "TOLONG!" Teriaknya. Dan hanya dijawab tawa oleh ketiga orang brengsek itu. Tinggal beberapa inci lagi dan Sakura menutup matanya—siap dengan apapun. . .

Sakura menutup matanya cukup lama, lama sekali, amat sangat lama sekali. Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Tapi ia mendengar apapun, sebuah suara yang bertabrakkan. Sakura membuka kedua kelopaknya dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya sedang menghajar habis-habisan tiga pria yang berniat busuk padanya.

Pria itu menendang-nendang Pein hingga berkali-kali Pein terbatuk mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah hati. Sedangkan dua orag lainnya sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah yang sudah tak berbentuk dihiasi darah segar yang mengalir hingga mewarnai salju putih.

"Ampuuun!" Ucap Pein. "Kuampuni saat ini tapi lain kali kubuat kepalamu sebagai piñata!" Jawab lelaki yang menolong Sakura barusan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut dan tak percaya jika dia—orang yang menolongnya mengatakan hal yang sangat sadis dan sarkastik, hei itu ancaman bukan?

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan salah satu sudut matanya ia picingkan untuk memastikan jika ia tidak salah melihat.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan bermantelnya. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Bisiknya takut.

**TBC—Tubercontinue [plakk]**

**Yeahyeaheah akirnya fict ini publish!**

**Walau ga ada unsur musik sama sekali disini #desperated**

**Anyway setidaknya saya sudah mulai bikin adega SasuSaku yang wajib hukumnya dinongolin wlau baru dichap 4 dan hanya sedikiiit sekali xDD**

**Tapi moga terhibur deh—bagi yang kangen fict ini [kaga ada bego!]**

**Saya janji deh—mungkin sih, chap depan akan ada penjelasan teknik swan dan audisi yang akan dimulai! Ingat 'akan'!**

**(Tolong jangan berharap lebih pada saya)**

**Oiya sekadar mengingatkan: MOHON DENGAN SANGAT JANGAN MEMAKSA SAYA MENGUPADATE FICTIONS SAYA DALAM DUA BULAN KEDEPAN!**

**Karena februari ampe maret saya harus puas dengan menyelesaikan projects saya, yaitu: membuat film dan bikin laporan studi tour [lagi]!**

**Bisa dipastikan saya akan sangat sibuk dan mengkesampingkan semua demi film saya! Hahahaha xDD**

**(copas dari fiction Sugar Pain)**

**Btw, ini adalah amanat dari guru tercinta saya:**

**Tolong yaaa kunjungi **ini** dan komen disana, yaa? Please #checkilybow**

**Terakhir…**

**Review yaaa, apapun bentuknyaa… **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special Coloums:**_

_**Ahahahae, memang enak jadi author, bebas berekspresi. Ohohoho**_

_**Disini saya bikin kolom khusus buat ngasi glossar**__** *haah?*?**__** aja tentang previous chapter yang banyaaaak sekali readers ga maksud, ga ngerti, ga mudeng, dan ga lainnya, in other hand:**_

_**Mata Sasu bisa ganti warna kaya sharingan?**_

_**Nah itu cuma perumpamaan aja tuh. Kan ada beberapa orang yang marah sampai wajahnya merah, badannya merah, matanya merah, de-el-el. Thus, saya make mata merah aja buat sasu, yah sedikit disambung-sambungin lah ama mata bohainya. Hohoho. Nah kalo saya sendiri sih kalo marah tahu2 ngantuk aja gitu #gapeduli!**_

_**Oke sekian dulu buat special column-nya. Buat kamu yang pengen nanya2 soal KMA bisa kok dgn mengirimi saya pm (dan ppn-nya kalo bisa xD) atau ngirim review aja biar lebih gampil. Ohohohoo. Yasud, mangga atuh naek motornya akang Gaara, tarik mang~~ **_

Gaara memacu motor ninjanya pelan walaupun jalanan sangat lenggang, hampir tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat, tentu saja malam ini sangat dingin dan turun salju lebat hanya orang bodoh yang bermain ditengah malam ini, ya orang bodoh!

Gaara membuka kaca helmnya yang tertutup butiran salju dan kembali fokus pada jalanan bersalju setelah sempat berpikir tentang gadis yang kedua lengannya barusan merangkul pinggangnya, gadis yang membuat hati Gaara tertarik, gadis yang pertama kali Gaara antar pulang, gadis yang pertama kali dibonceng Gaara dan merasakan pinggangnya, gadis yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, gadis manis di_ Konoha Musical Academy_, gadis dengan rambut nyentrik bermata zambrud, gadis dari keluarga Haruno, gadis bernama Sakura.

Gaara meraba pinggangnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menghangat dan tersenyum simpul dibalik helm merahnya. Pikirannya kembali bertanya: Mengapa Sakura tak ingin aku antar hingga depan rumahnya? Padahal jika Gaara benar-benar mengantar gadis pink itu hingga depan rumahnya maka ia akan mencium kening gadis itu sebagai pengingat akan sepanjang malam ini yang sudah mereka lalui walau tidak bisa disebut kencan juga sih—ada Temari dan tujuannya bukan berkencan.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Fokus Gaara. Kau tak ingin insomnia lagi, bukan?"

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Bisiknya takut.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dari serpihan salju dan sedikit darah. "Kau ingin melacur, Haruno?" tanyanya tajam.

PLAKK…

"Tidak ada orang yang mengatakan hal terkutuk itu padaku sebelum kau, Uchiha!" Sakura mengeram kesal.

Sasuke menutup matanya sesaat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ini sudah kedua kalinya Haruno Sakura menamparnya. Gadis nerd nomor tujuh itu minta diberi pelajaran rupanya! Mata Sasuke melebar menampakkan bola matanya yang memerah tapi ia tak menemukan Sakura yang barusan berdiri ketakuan didepannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan gadis berambut pink sebahu sedang berlari ditengah hujan salju. "Mau kabur, eh?"

"Hei, berhenti kau, Sialan!"

Sakura mempercepat larinya setelah mendengar umpatan Sasuke padanya. Tentu saja siapapun pasti akan marah jika ditampar tak terkecuali Sasuke. Dan tentu saja siapapun pasti akan marah jika dikatai pelacur tak terkecuali Sakura. Impas bukan?

Sakura masih berlari menghiraukan teriakan untuk berhenti dari Sasuke dan menghiraukan kakinya yang kesemutan dan sakit. Tentu saja berjalan berkilo-kilo meter sejak Gaara mengantarnya, belajar teknik _swan—_ralat belajar meluncur dan sekarang berlari adalah hal yang tak terbayangkan lelahnya. Ia menatap pagar pembatas _Konoha Central Park _yang tertutup dan ini bukan hal sulit bagi Sakura mengingat ia sering memajat pagar pembatas sambil berlari dulu di kota lamanya—karena ia sering dikejar anjing tetangganya yang sering tiba-tiba mengejarnya, mungkinkah anjing itu membenci Sakura?

Hup. Sakura memanjat dan…

BRAKK..

Sakura jatuh dengan kepala membentur es dibawahnya, mata emeraldnya meremang dan kehilangan cahaya hingga menutup rapat seiring kesadarannya yang menipis. Sakura pingsan.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai menatap kebodohan Sakura yang nekat memanjat pagar pembatas dan berlari diarena _skating_. Ia membuka sepatu botsnya dan memanjat lalu berjalan perlahan diatas es. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menendang-nendang kaki gadis kecil itu perlahan sambil menyerukan nama keluarganya berkali-kali namun tak ada respon.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi merah Sakura agak keras namun tetap ak ada jawaban. Ia menggertakkan giginya gemas. Haruskah?

Jawabannya adalah: Harus! Dan entah ada apa dengan otak Sasuke kini ia menggendong Sakura dibelakang punggungnya dan ransel Sakura didepan dadanya tak lupa sepatu bots kelas dunianya serta berjalan perlahan-lahan diatas es yang licin yang membasahkan kaos kakinya. Berjuanglah Sasuke!

.

.

.

Karin sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil meliuk-liukan badan dan menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti alunan musik _dance _yang diputar dari radio _tape _disudut ruangan kosong rumahnya berdinding cermin. Ia berlari kecil memutari ruangan ini dalam bentuk lingkaran kecil sambil memadukan dengan gerakan _free style_ sesekali ia bersalto atau bergerak akrobatik lainnya. Gerakanya begitu lentur, lembut dan berkekuatan semuanya seimbang, baik dari segi musik dan gerakan tariannya walau ia menari sesuka hati dan otaknya. Intinya: sekarang ia mengarang modern _dance _versinya.

Tok…tok…tok…

Ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitas Karin. "Masuk," perintahnya angkuh sambil berjalan menuju tape yang masih bersuara dan mematikkanya. "Ada apa?" Karin mengelap butiran keringat dingin didahinya sambil meminum jus melonnya.

"Nyonya sudah kembali, Nona," ujar pelayan Karin sambil menunduk sopan.

"Benarkah?" Karin meletakkan gelasnya agak keras menyebabkan air hijau kental didalamnya tertumpah keluar. "Kau sudah memasak makan malam?"

"Sudah, Nona."

Karin melesat berlari dan menemukan seseorang berwajah mirip dengannya sedang duduk bersandar diatas kursi berbulu dari Australia. "Ibu!" Ia memeluk ibunya dari belakang penuh rasa rindu.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil melepaskan pelukan Karin.

"Baik. Ibu?" Karin kini memanjat sofa dan duduk disamping ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk dan kembali menatap air mancur buatan di jendela. "Ayo, bu, kita makan malam. Banyak sekali cerita yang harus kau dengar!"

"Hmm, ibu lelah, Karin. Nanti saja," nyonya Aikawa berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga. "Kau makan sendiri saja." Dan ia pergi sambil menyalakan rokok didepan hidungnya.

Karin menyandarkan bahunya kasar di sofa coklatnya. Ia mengambil gagang telpon disampingnya kasar dan memencet dua belas digit nomot telepon. "_Clubbing_, yuk!" ucapnya pada seseorang diseberang.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menatap jendela mobil dengan alat pembersih air hujan sedang naik turun. Ia menatap ke samping dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya marah, lelaki itu melingkarkan kedua tangan bermantelnya didepan dada dan siap berpidato.

"Kau apakan aku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura memblokir perkataan Sasuke yang sudah disiapkannya selama Sakura pingsan.

"Kau tidak tahu arti kata terima kasih, hah? Kau pikir siapa yang menyelamatkanmu ketika kau tadi pingsan di _Central Park_?" Sasuke menyindir tajam diakhiri dengan seringai sinisnya.

Sakura melotot dan mulai mengingat kembali kejadian baru-baru ini. Ia mengigit bibirnya setelah berhasil mengingat semuanya, matanya beredar mengelilingi bagian dalam mobil Sasuke dan menemukan mantelnya tergeletak dijok belakang. Ia menunduk dan menatap dirinya yang hanya memakai dalaman _tank top _super tipis, ia menutupi dadanya dan melotot pada Sasuke. Kini Sakuralah yang marah.

"Kau apakan aku, Uchiha?" tanyanya LAGI sambil mengambil sweater yang ada dipangkuan Sasuke paksa tetapi Sasuke malah membuangnya ke luar jendela. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tolol?"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang sudah melucuti bajumu."

"Kau pikir ada orang yang mau dilucuti bajunya selagi pingsan apa?" Sakura melompat menuju jok belakang dan hendak memakai mantelnya yang terasa sangat dingin, basah.

"Kalau aku tak melucuti bajumu yang basah kau bisa mati kedinginan, Idiot!"

Sakura mendesah, benar juga apa kata Uchiha itu, ya, walaupun dia jahat dalam perkataan tapi perbuatannya tampaknya tidak. Dia cukup punya hati.

"Bayar!" Sasuke menjulurkan telapak tangannya pada Sakura. _Hm, baru dipuji sedikit!_

"Untuk apa?" Sakura bertanya polos.

"Untuk kameraku yang kau rusak kemarin saat di perpus!"

Sakura memundurkan tengkoraknya sedikit, dua lapis bibirnya saling bertautan serta alisnya yang mengerut menandakan jika ia sedang berpikir. "Aku merasa tak menyentuh barangmu apalagi merusaknya!"

Glek.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Memang bukan Haruno ini yang merusakkan kameranya tapi gara-gara dia-lah Sasuke mengejar dan memasukkan paksa tas berisi kameranya dalam loker. _Jadi salah Haruno, bukan?_ "Tentu saja ini salahmu! Ganti!"

Sakura mengekskresikan _karbondioksida_nya frustasi, dia segera memakai mantelnya yang basah namun urung ketika memakai mantel itu justru membuatnya semakin kedinginan. Ia keluar hanya dengan tank top tipis dan celana wol super tebal yang terlihat kontras untuk busananya. Ia berjalan menjauh menenteng tas dan mantelnya, nampaknya usaha untuk belajar ice _skating_ malam ini harus gagal gara-gara Uchiha.

.

.

.

Badai salju kemarin malam nampaknya benar-benar terjadi dengan sangat luar biasa, lihat saja _Baker Street_ yang nampak selalu rapih, anggun dan elegan kini nampak kedinginan ditindas tumpukan salju yang menebal dan menutup aspal. Hingga membuat _Baker Street _ yang biasa ramai dengan arus lalu lintas kini beralih ramai dengan arus manusia? Ya, banyak penduduk Konoha yang memilih berjalan kaki melewati jalan raya lebar ini sambil membawa sekop, cangkul atau barang lainnya untuk menumpas salju dan membuangnya jauh di pinggiran jalan.

Semua orang melakukan hal yang sama, namun tidak untuk pemuda berambut putih _spike _ini. Ia lebih memilih berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah—mungkin baginya, melihat orang-orang bekerja bakti nampaknya lebih enak daripada ikut berkerja bakti. Laki-laki muda itu berhenti di suatu toko peralatan elektronik yang tertulis kata CLOSED pada pintu kacanya, namun sekali lagi, pemuda itu melakukan hal kontras bagi orang normal. Jika orang normal akan memilih kembali pulang dan datang kemari ketika pintu bertulis OPEN, maka pemuda ini akan melakukan hal sebaliknya.

"Permisi!" Sapa pemuda itu sambil mendorong pintu kaca itu. "Benar kan toko ini buka?" Tanyanya meyakinkan hatinya yang sempat tak sependapat dengan logikanya.

"Kau tak melihat kata CLOSED di depan sana, eh?" Tanya seorang kakek tua yang sibuk menyambung-nyambungkan desain elektro pada laptopnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sebal melihat sambungan kotak hitamnya tak bereaksi pada desain di layar laptopnya. "Diletakkan dimana lagi, ya?"

"Di antara kabel D dan F." Kakek tua itu menoleh menatap pemuda yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tch, kenapa anak muda sekarang lebih cerdas?" Kakek tua itu menggeser kotak hitam itu melalui _mouse _laptopnya dan nyengir ketika desainnya mengeluarkan sinar kuning yang bergerak layaknya arus listrik, berhasil. "Kau mencari apa, Arashi?"

"IC."

"Tunggu disini," Kakek tua itu berjalan lambat ke bagian dalam tokonya. "Duduklah, aku agak lama sepertinya."

"Ya," Arashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko kecil yang nampak berantakan itu. Sesekali ia menyentuh, mengetok-ngetok atau bahkan menciumi bau beberapa perangkat elektronik yang tidak ia ketahui. Hingga…

"Jangan menyentuh barang disini seenaknya!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis membentak dari belakang punggung Arashi diikuti bunyi pintu kaca yang tertutup. "Kau!"

Arashi yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan gadis tadi mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya. Asap putih mengepul keluar dari bibir coklatnya, membuat gadis pirang di depannya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Cih, kau sendiri merokok bukan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merokok."

"Lalu apa itu tonjolan di ujung jempol kananmu? Itu karena rokok bukan?"

"Oh ya?" gadis tadi duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan dan meletakkan dagu segitiga terbaliknya di atas tangan kirinya yang bertumpu di lengan sofa itu. "Seorang wanita tidak pantas untuk merokok bukan, Nerd Nomor Tiga?"

"Pantas kok untuk wanita yang sedang patah hati tanpa lelaki, hanya ditemani sebotol _vodka absolute_ dari Rusia. Bukan begitu, Nona Shion?"

Shion menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana jika seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol jempolku dengan puntung rokok?"

"Jelas tidak mungkin. Jika ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu padamu tak mungkin ia dapat menyentuh ujung jempolmu yang selalu terlindung oleh jari telunjukmu, apalagi jika kau sedang menggenggam tanganmu, akan sangat sulit sekali mengingat ujung jempolmu berada di dalam keempat jarimu yang lain saat kau menggenggam tanganmu." Arashi berkata sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan Shion.

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Semalam kau merokok di _bar Savendish. _Ketika kau akan membuang abu rokokmu ke dalam asbak, kau melamun dan tak sadar ketika jempolmu justru menjadi alas abu rokok panasmu. Kau yang kaget reflek menekan jari telunjukmu untuk meredakan panas di jempolmu, tapi justru kau semakin membuat panas lebih untuk jempolmu. Kau lupa jika kau sedang mengapit rokokmu diantara jari tengah dan telunjukmu. Alhasil, putung rokokmu terjepit diantara jempol dan jari telunjukmu. Lihat saja ujung lengan mantelmu yang terdapat serpihan abu-abu."

"Kau yang depresi semakin frustasi dengan keadaanmu. Kau pun meminum satu liter _vodka absolute_ dengan _alcohol_ 40%. Lalu kau memcahkan botol bening itu untuk meluapkan amarahmu. Lihat saja serpihan kaca berwarna hitam di bagian dada mantelmu, itu gambar beruang yang sedang menjilat yang ada di label botol vodka, bukan? Lalu serpihan tulisan di botol vodkamu yang ditulis dengan font—jika aku tak salah, _monotype corsiva, _yang berada di ujung mantel kangurumu."

Shion menyeringai. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bar _Savendish, _bagimana kau tahu aku disana?"

"Vodka absolute adalah satu-satunya _bear _rasaoriginal dari Rusia dengan kadar alcohol 40%. Banyak orang yang sekarang memilih meminum _bear_ vodka martini dan sejenisnya yang lebih berasa—hingga kini banyak bar-bar, bahkan tak ada bar yang menjual _bear_ jenis itu, dan lagi seluruh orang di Konoha tahu jika bar _Savendish _adalah bar milik orang Rusia. Jelas salah, bar yang terkenal dengan pemilik orang Rusia tak memiliki segala jenis vodka. Mengingat vodka berasal dari negara itu."

"Tetapi kau salah, Fuuma. Aku minum dua botol."

"Kupikir kau cukup waras dengan hanya meminum sebotol."

Hening cukup lama hanya terdengar suara-suara orang-orang yang bekerja bakti di luar sana. Hingga suara kakek tua tadi terdengar mendekat memanggil-manggil nama Arashi.

"Arashi, ini barang yang kau pesan beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar, bukan?" Tanya kakek tua itu.

"Kupikir kau lupa aku memesan IC ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ahahahaha, aku hanya menggodamu ketika bertanya kau mencari apa."

"Tentu saja, seorang teknisi sepertimu tak pernah lupa dengan hal sekecil ini. Akan berbahaya bagimu jika melupakan letak-letak IC pada robot-robotmu."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Arashi memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada kakek tua itu dan meletakkan beberapa buah IC itu di saku kemejanya. "Oke, _trims, _Kek," ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu kaca di depannya namun ia tak urung keluar toko kecil itu, ia menatap Shion lagi. "Mandi air hangat dan meminum secangkir teh hangat baik untuk orang yang pusing gara-gara vodka sepertimu."

"Semalam kau minum vodka, Nona?" Tanya kakek itu setelah Arashi sudah tak disana.

"Hanya satu liter," Shion memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis mengingat pemuda itu. Entah mengapa Shion merasa pemuda itu adalah seorang pemerhati yang baik dan dia suka diperhatikan. _Arashi Fuuma, ya?_

_._

_._

_._

Karin menyeringai senang sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Hatinya bergejolak riang menerima kabar jika Haruno-yang-sok-itu sama sekali tak bisa bermain _ice skating _bahkan meluncur pun tak bisa. Mata berbingkai _ frame _elips hitamnya tak lepas dari raut gelisah Sakura yang sedang duduk di deretan bangku VVIP di sekitar arena _ice skating._ Berkali-kali Karin perhatikan jika gadis itu melihat dengan seksama dan penuh konsentrasi pada beberapa anggota _ac-casual _yang meluncur indah dan menampilkan figur-figur akrobatik di bawah sana. _Mana mungkin kau bisa lihai bermain hanya dengan melihatnya, Nerd-Sakura?_

"Siap kalah, Haruno?" sapa Karin setelah ia menjatuhkan bokong sexynya di samping Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang sepertimu, Aikawa Karin!" Sakura berdiri. "Lihat saja rabu besok kau akan melihat teknik swan di depan mata minusmu!"

"Ouch, aku takut," Karin meremas syal di depan dadanya takut. "Bagaimana jika kita buat taruhan seru, hm?"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan seolah menyuruh _cerebrum_nya agar secepatnya memberi keputusan untuk diteruskan ke _efektor_ di sekitar bibir ranumnya dan berucaplah jawaban atas tantangan Karin. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau tak a—"

"Akan ku terima tantanganmu apapun, apapun itu, Aikawa."

Karin menyeringai licik. "Baiklah, _deal_?" ia menyodorkan tangan mulusnya yang segera disambut tangan mungil Sakura, mereka bersalaman selama beberapa saat. "Jika kau bisa melakukannya tanpa cacat kau boleh meminta appaun padaku, ingat tanpa cacat!"

"Dan… jika kau melakukan sedikit saja kesalahn dalam teknik itu. Kau menjadi pelayanku selama di sekolah dalam satu semester. Bagimana, Haruno?" Karin mengelus ujung rambut Sakura dengan ekspresi jijik.

Sakura menampik tangan Karin kasar. "Baik, aku terima tantanganmu, Ai—"

"Sepertinya ada yang seru disini?" potong seorang perempuan berjas awan merah dari belakang punggung Karin. "Jadi, kapan tantangannya akan segera dilaksanakan, Karin?"

Karin menoleh ke belakang dan menunduk sopan. "Kak Konan? Kapan kakak kembali?" Tanyanya masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. _Sok manis sekali._

Konan pun hanya melengos mengabaikan Karin, dahinya sedikit mengkerut dan matanya terfokus pada objek manusia di depannya yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi dulu, dulu sekali…

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Sakura pada Konan yang semenjak tadi menatapnya intens dengan senyum gulanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Konan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan berbungkus wolnya. "Aku Konan, kau?"

"Sakura." Sakura meremas tangan Konan yang hangat itu.

"Ku dengar kau akan melakukan taruhan dengan Karin. Taruhan apa, Sakura?'

"Taruhan melakukan teknik _swan_!" ujar Sakura mantap dan dijawab angkatan alis tinggi-tinggi dari Konan seolah berkata kau-bisa? "Tapi… aku belum menguasainya sih, hehehe. Aku masih belajar meluncur," Konan semakin mengangkat alisnya tapi kini diiringi jari-jarinya yang mengamit dagu simetrisnya seolah menilai gadis pink di depannya. "Tapi… aku pasti berusaha, aku pasti bisa, aku yakin!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Konan terkekeh geli menatap Sakura yang sedang salah tingkah. "Jadi kapan pembuktian jika kau bisa melakukan teknik itu? Teknik itu sulit sekali loh."

"Rabu minggu ini, Kak Konan. Kau harus datang melihat penampilan Sakura, ya?" Karin memeluk punggung Sakura hangat dan tersenyum pada Konan dan Sakura bergantian.

Konan menapilkan senyum indah yang dipaksakannya. "Bagaimana mungkin rabu minggu ini? Meluncur saja Sakura masih belum bisa, Karin."

"Umm, itu…" Karin meremas-remas ujung bajunya _panic_. "Mungkin aku bisa memberi tenggang waktu untukmu, Sakura," Karin tersenyum lagi tapi hanya ditunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu…" Konan memutar-mutar tubuhnya mencari seseorang dan berteriak sekencang mungkin pada orang yang berhasil ditemukannya. "SASUKE!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke datang dengan tampang dingin nan angkuhnya, lalu tubuh tegapnya dipeluk erat-erat oleh Konan dan tak lupa ciuman tanda sayang dipipi kanan kiri Sasuke bergantian. "Kau sibuk minggu ini, Keren?"

"Hn, sibuk menilai audisi _ac casual_."

"Bagus. Aku tahu kau pasti bosan melakukan semua itu, bukan? Bagaiman jika aktivitasmu itu diganti saja. Hanya untuk tahun ini."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Konan."

"Hei, harusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kak'."

"Akan kupanggil jika kau sudah menikah dengan Itachi."

"Dasar," Konan mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Aku hanya menikah dengan Pein."

"….."

"Um, kembali ke _topic_. Bagimana jika seminggu ini kau melatih Sakura untuk belajar teknik _swan_?" Tanya Konan.

"TIDAK!" Jawab Sakura, Karin dan Sasuke serempak.

"Lho, kenapa?" Konan menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

"Sasuke adalah pemimpin _ac casal _ia tak boleh pergi meninggalkan audisi, Kak." Karin berceloteh tak terima.

"Justru itu. Inilah saatnya kau memimpin Karin. Kau wakil Sasuke, bukan? Tentunya kau siap memimpin klub jika Sasuke tak ada!" Konan berbicara sambil menekan-nekan nadanya agar tak terlalu tinggi. "Dan kau kenapa tak mau, Sakura?"

"Jika Uchiha melatihku yang ada dia akan terus menyiksaku dan mungkin saja ia malah menjerumuskan aku hingga aku tak bisa melakukan teknik itu. Dia kejam, jahat, bodoh, sombong, aku benci dia!" Sakura menatap sengit Sasuke yang mendelik sebal ke arahnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu kau siap-siap saja kalah taruahan, Sakura. Soalnya ku pikir hanya Sasuke yang bisa melatihmu. Sasuke bisa melakukan teknik _swan _loh."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi untuk berpikir. Jari-jari kanannya ia gigit diantara gigi depannya. Ia ingin menang dari Karin dan membuat gadis merah itu berhenti bersikap sok. Tapi… ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia akan seharian penuh bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah mengatainya jalang dan… err— melucuti bajunya. Bagimana jika Sasuke akan berbuat macam-macam padanya? Tapi… inilah kesempatan satu-satunya. Cukup sudah merepotkan Gaara. Jika nanti Sasuke berbuat hal buruk padanya, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk padanya pula? Impas, 'kan? Jadi?

"Baiklah aku mau dilatih Uchiha!" ujar Sakura mantap dan disambut tepukan tangan sesaat oleh Konan dan pelototan sebal Karin.

_Baiklah, permainan dimulai Haruno!_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan kedua kakinya mati rasa dan kaku, sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Tubuh mungilnya terasa berkeringat ditengah musim dingin kali ini. Ditambah lagi tulang-tulang air matanya yang seolah berdemonstrasi untuk berebut keluar. Mati-matian Sakura menahan dua masalah dalam hidupnya sekarang, saat ini, di depan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jatuh lagi, Haruno, eh?" ejek Sasuke yang masih sibuk memutari arena _ice skating _yang sepi pengunjung—hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi jika Sakura dihitung juga sih, habis daritadi Sasuke asyik sendiri meluncur di balok es tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang berkali-kali jatuh—Sasuke tak bisa menghitung ketika Sakura sudah jatuh lebih dari sepuluh kali. "Meluncur saja tak bisa bagaimana jika—"

"Diam brengsek!" Potong Sakura cepat. "Berhenti memperolokku jika kau kemari hanya untuk menertawaiku, pulang dan bercumbulah sana dengan Karin. Kalian berdua sama saja." Sakura bangkit berdiri dan meluncur lagi, satu, dua, tiga… yah berhasil, rekor baru Haruno Sakura bisa meluncur lebih dari tiga langkah— tapi itu beberapa kata yang lalu, kini gadis Haruno itu jatuh lagi tapi dengan posisi yang amat mengenaskan— menyusup di atas tanah es, saudara-saudara.

Sasuke tertawa dibuat-buat, kaki panjangnya semakin sibuk memutari balok es disekitar Sakura yang masih menyetubuhi tanah es. "Hn, baiklah cukup bercandanya ya, Haruno? Lihat wajahmu bisa tambah memerah jika kau jatuh berulang-ulang." Sasuke masih berputar tapi kini bibirnya ikut andil dalam perbuatan mencemohnya ini, bibirnya bak burung kutilang yang berbunyi, bersiul-siul sepanjang hari dengan tak jemu-jemu tetapi tidak mengangguk-angguk sambil berseru lililililili—jangan harap Sasuke melakukan hal konyol itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi yang tertutupi kupluk hangatnya ketika menyadari Sakura tak juga bangun dan membalas ejekannya. "Haruno?" Sasuke menendang-nendang kaki kiri Sakura memastikan ia baik-baik saja. "Hei, bodoh!" Sasuke memperkeras tendangannya dan kini jantungnya berdegup dengan frekuensi rapat-rapat—aha, dia _panic_. "Haruno!" Sasuke berhenti menampilkan figure dingin dan cueknya, kini ia duduk di samping Sakura dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, lalu ia meluruskan kaki Sakura dan menahan bobot tubuh Sakura di lengan kirinya. "Hei, bangun bodoh, kau ingin aku berbuat macam-macam padamu, hah?"

"Brengsek!" Bugh,bugh, bugh, bugh, bugh…

"_STOP!_" Teriak Sasuke sambil menghalau pukulan Sakura, namun hanya bunyi 'bugh' dan umpatan-umpatan yang terdengar. Pun akhirnya, Sasuke menerima dengan ikhlas pukulan Sakura yang cukup-sakit. "Puas?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya tapi sekali lagi jawaban kontras yang ia terima. Sakura menangis histeris di antara sela-sela lutut berbalut celana wolnya.

Sasuke melongo melihat gadis jelek yang sok berani, sok bisa dan sok segala macamnya sekarang menangis, oh tidak, bahkan kini ia berteriak juga. _Ah, seperti anak TK saja! _Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mendiamkan anak TK? Diberi permen? Coklat? Susu? Atau uang?

_Bagaimana jika kau peluk dan menepuk bahu dan rambutnya?_

Sasuke tersenyum mesum mendengar ocehan otaknya yang sedikit gila tapi ia pun melakukan hal itu… "Hei, berhenti menangis, bodoh!" Sasuke menjambak rambut pink Sakura.

… ya Sasuke melakukan hal itu tapi dengan cara yang lain.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut, hah? Kalau kau tidak ingin melatihku, katakan saja dari awal. Jangan menyiksaku secara tak langsung begini!" Ya Sasuke memang sengaja membiarkamu jatuh berkali-kali Sakura. Ayo tebas lehernya! "Kau itu sama saja dengan Karin, tidak pernah menghargai orang, selalu memandang sesuatu dari apa-yang-kau-bisa, menganggap remeh orang lain, mengucilkan, acuh, mengaggap kau paling hebat dan selalu merasa menang. Aku benci orang-orang seperti kalian!" Sakura mencoba berdiri dan berjalan lambat-lambat di atas balok es, menjahui Sasuke, sejauh yang ia bisa. Hatinya merasa sakit teriris-iris, rasanya ini sama seperti beberapa tahun silam, ketika ia…

"Berdiri dengan kaki lurus, meluncurlah dengan salah satu kaki menjadi tumpuan kakimu yang meluncur, jangan pernah takut jatuh, jaga keseimbangan sebaik mungkin. Dan terakhir… terus mencoba!" Teriak Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan lambat-lambat dan kini berhenti mematung.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus terus mencoba Uchiha? Kau pikir aku sudah putus asa, eh?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai. _Jadi Haruno mudah terpancing, ya? _"Akan kubuktikan jika aku bisa!" Sakura meluncur sesuai dengan intruksi Sasuke yang berputar-putar di otaknya.

"_Berdiri dengan kaki lurus, meluncurlah dengan salah satu kaki menjadi tumpuan kakimu yang meluncur, jangan pernah takut jatuh, jaga keseimbangan sebaik mungkin. Dan terakhir… terus mencoba!" _kalimat Sasuke terus berputar-putar di otak Sakura, seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra yang membuat saluran setengah lingkaran, _utrikulus, ventrikulus_ dan _cerebellum-_nya untuk bekerja menjaga keseimbangan posisi tubuhnya dan nampaknya berhasil. Lihat Sakura hampir memutari arena itu!

.

.

.

Semenjak gadis Haruno itu bersekolah di _Konoha Musical Academy _nampaknya Gaara terlalu sering mengelilingi arena sekolah untuk mencari gadis berambut nyentrik itu. Berkali-kali bungsu Sabaku itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menekan hatinya yang mulai tak sabar untuk bertemu Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap loker Sakura yang tertutup rapat.

_Inikah yang namanya rindu?_

.

.

.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura di depannya, tulang _vertebrata_nya serasa remuk menghantam dinding di belakangnya untuk kesekian kalinya—nampaknya Sasuke dan Gaara melakukan hal yang sama, ya, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini? Hn.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meluncur cepat-cepat kau bisa mati menubruk tembok, Bodoh!" Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Iya 'kan?

"Hosh, hosh, hosh…" Sakura membuang nafasnya yang putus-putus. "Habis… aku senang sekali… bisa meluncur, hahaha, hosh, hosh…" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan kepala _pink_nya di atas bahu kekar Sasuke dan tangannya kini sedang meremas tangan Sasuke di pingganggnya seolah membagai _euphoria_ keberhasilannya dilangkah awal. Nampaknya Haruno ini tak sadar akan posisinya, hm…

Sasuke?

Jangan ditanya daritadi jantungnya dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Jujur. Ia tak pernah melakukan pose ini dengan manusia lainnya. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat hingga tak bisa melakukan apapun, nampaknya rambut halus Sakura berhasil menggelitik lehernya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Tangannya sendiri pun mati rasa didera keringat dingin Sakura seolah pinggang Sakura adalah pijakan yang sayang untuk tidak dimanfaatkan. Tubuhnya pun terasa bergidik merasakan tubuh mungil Sakura didepannya yang sangat rapat dengan tubuh berbuku-bukunya seolah gadis ini menyimpan aura 'indah' dari baju bulukannya. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi ini ditambah parfum _cherry _Sakura yang…

"Berhenti berbuat mesum atau ku hajar kau, Uchiha!" Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura tapi bukan wajah atau apanya kini ia pusatkan penglihatannya dibibir tipis Sakura yang berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Bagaimana rasanya bibir yang lumayan-indah-itu-ya? Sudah-pernahkah-dicicipi-cowok?

Bugh…

Lagi Uchiha Sasuke merasakan pukulan Sakura di kepala kirinya. "Bisakah kau bersikap lembut layaknya wanita, hah?"

"Matamu itu loh, mesum, aku ngeri melihatnya. Jangan pernah menatapku seperti itu lagi!" Sakura yang kini berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke dan melototinya sebal.

"Baik latihan hari ini cukup. Kau sudah bisa meluncur dengan baik. Besok kita berlatih berputar dan meloncat."

"Hn." Jawab Sakura datar dan melesat lagi menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri pun melesat pergi dan memasuki mobil merahnya yang kini tertutupi butiran salju dari langit. Ia membuka mantel tebalnya, beberapa lapis pakaiannya hingga ia hanya memakai kaos berlengan panjang hitamnya lengkap dengan _brand _Uchiha-nya. Sasuke berjingkat kaget melihat biru-biru disekitar lengannya, berpikir sejenak lalu menyadari sesuatu, ia pun bercermin di spion mobilnya dan benar analisisnya. Kini warna biru juga nampak di pipi kirinya.

'_Haruno itu kekuatannya seperti pukulan shanaroo milik Sakura saja di komik favoritku._' Pikirnya.

**Yosh! Selesai xDD**

**Akhirnya, I can repay my owe for some readers. Hohoho**

**Garagara bongkar pasang chapter ini sampai lupa garap laporan studi tour ((**

**(tapi membatik, membuat keramik di jogja ternyata seru loh, trus ngabisin duit dan bergaya ala foto model di malioboro dan parangtritis ternyata cukup membuat seluruh sekolah menggosipkan saya: 'Niat studi atau jalan2 sih?' **

**jadi enaknya ngasih laporan tentang bergaya yg pas didepan SL****R**** dan bagimana nawar barang aja kali ya? uhuhuhu) **

**Dan alhasil rapot sisipan saya kosong tanpa nilai! #bugbugbugh**

**Tapi yang penting fict uda jadi #narihulalhula**

**But, I'm broke my vow T.T**

**Harusnya saya menampilkan pembuktian teknik swan, bukan?**

**Ah tapitapitapi gimana yaaa.. saya pingin nampilin sasusaku's scene..**

**Gapapa yah?**

**Oiya saya juga bikin gaya penulisan yang rada baru (tapi dikit sih)**

**Coba perhatiin, di scene2 pas saku lagi latian bareng sasu! Kan saya beberapa kali menggunakan komentar author sbg pengganti deskripsi!**

**Menurut kalian itu bagus ga? Dan cukup komunikatif ga ya? **

**Trus saya kok ngerasa ini alurnya agak kecepetan ya?**

**Bener ga sih? Padahal uda 14 lembar loh o.0'**

**Trustrus nih yah**** buat yg lainnya yg ga log-in tapi komen.**

**Emmm, jawabnya lain kali aja kali yaa. Hohohoh (saya bingung gmn caranya jawap ,)**

**Makanya bikin akun biar bisa ngobrol dan gossip bareng saya xDD**

**Dan buat yag uda review dan log-in, ayo cek inbox kalian!**

**Ada pm dari saya loh #dipotongkecil2**

**Dan buat yg uda baca, ayo di review!**

**Baik kritik, saran, flame (sed****i****kit gagap ngomong ini), pujian, olokan, etc.**

**See you in other fict.**

**Once again… #nyanyi ala Mc Shadow**

**REVIEW :333**

**Advertisement row: try to check my blogger .com and .com (comments are kissed by )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moshi-moshi, Minna-san! ^^**

**Ogenki desu ka? Masih inget ama KMA dan saya? **

**Ini saya sekarang balik dari hibernasi musim liburan saya #ngelirik suster**

**And by the way ada yang nanya sbenernya ini konfliknya apa?**

**Mmm, saya sih ga bikin complicated confilct yaa.**

**Cuma konflik simpel ala anak remaja kayak persaingan, percintaan simpel, etc.**

**Oh iya #cerita dikit**

**Saya kok sekarang lagi jengkel yaa ama readers yg fav/alert and RUN!**

**Wrr~~ **

**Ah sudahlah berhenti mengoceh dan silahkan membaca.**

**Warning: a lot of miss typo (i struggle to decrease it) and jump****s**** plot (gomen ne).**

Sakura menaik-turunkan kaki kirinya dengan tempo yang cepat berkali-kali, begitupun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia usapkan, kepalanya pun juga melongok pada jam dinding besar yang berputar sejak tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap sudut arena _ice skating _yang masih sepi, padahal lima menit lagi audisi untuknya akan dimulai. Teknik _swan _yang kabarnya akan ia praktekkan hari ini cukup membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bukannya ia tak bisa melakukannya, tapi ia masih tak yakin dengan hasil latihannya terakhir kemarin dengan Sasuke, pasalnya ada satu gerakan yang belum diajarkan Uchiha sombong itu padanya dengan alasan gerakan itu beresiko.

"Arrrghhh… SIAL!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya gemas jika mengingat lagi alasan Sasuke itu, kini suhu tubuhnya memanas sinergis dengan pemanas ruangan yang semakin tinggi temperaturnya menit demi menit.

Satu…

Sepuluh…

Tiga puluh…

Lima puluh…

Delapan puluh…

Oh, rasanya tubuh Sakura menggigil dengan jumlah murid yang sudah memenuhi tribun, beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang membawa spanduk untuk mencemohnya— Semoga Kau SIAL, Nerd Nomor Tujuh; Ayo Patahkan Kakimu Lagi!; Buat Kami Tertawa, Haruno, Kami Berharap Banyak Padamu!— Dan beberapa kalimat penandas semangat Sakura yang mampu membuat matanya memerah siap menumpahkan cairan bening. _Aku belum siap…_

"Pagi semua!" teriakan Karin dari atas balok es tertinggi di tengah arena sana sukses membuat kepala Sakura berkunang-kunang. _Sudah saatnya, ya?_

"Maaf, ya, Teman-Teman, gara-gara audisi _ac-casual _kalian harus datang di Minggu pagi hari ini," Karin sengaja mengimutkan suara nyaringnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar—tapi lebih mirip seringaian sih, ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan dan mendongak menatap Sakura yang duduk di tribun paling atas dengan pandangan prihatin, "tapi hari ini kalian akan menyaksikan _acrobat_ paling indah sepanjang sejarah."

"Yeah!"

"Huh!"

Sorai-sorai berkumandang pagi ini mirip dengan _supporter_ bola yang sedang bersemangat melihat timnya yang akan bertanding.

"Yeah, Teknik _Swan!"_ Karin berkacang pinggang dan menengadah menatap Sakura lagi yang kini menunduk dalam. "Kalian tahu bukan, teknik ini merupakan teknik yang cukup sulit dan belum ada yang bisa melakukan sesempurna Rin Uchiha. Perlu diketahui, senior termahir di _ac-casual_—Konan, mengalami patah tulang di pendaratan terakhir. Itu saja cukup mem—"

"Bisakah kau mengehentikan ocehanmu, Aikawa?" teriak wanita berumur dua puluh tahunan dari sudut tribun VVIP, tangannya terkepal dan sedikit bergetar mendengar namanya disebut.

Karin membenarkan kacamata gading gajahnya karena salah tingkah dan berdehem sebelum melanjutkan leluconnya, "baiklah tidak menunggu lama. Kita persilahkan NONA HARUNO SAKURA untuk 'tampil'!"

Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya berharap hal ini bisa membuat jantungnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia berjalan agak lambat sambil menstimulasi nasihat-nasihat Sasuke selama pelatihannya dengan lelaki itu. Tiap kata-katanya saling berebut dalam ingatan Sakura, begitupun dengan semua olokannya—padahal untuk situasi saat ini itu tak diperlukan. Ia menarik sepatu _ice skating_ ungu Ino dari rak, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sepatu itu hingga rasanya sulit sekali menariknya keluar.

'Ah, talinya terselip!' ia menarik talinya yang terselip disudut rak besi itu tak menyadari jari-jarinya sedikit lagi menyentuh pisau tajam sepatu itu.

Crat!

"Ouch!" Sakura menarik tangannya keluar namun sayang semakin banyak darah keluar karena bergesekkan dengan pisau itu. Alhasil jari telunjuk, punggung tangan dan pergelangan tangan atasnya membentuk sungai nil darah dadakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara dingin dari belakang punggung Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan menitikkan air matanya setelah melihat orang yang selama ini memberinya semangat sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan prihatin, "kurasa," Sakura menunduk menatap tetesan darahnya yang kini sudah memenuhi lantai marmer di bawahnya, "aku… aku takut gagal."

Greb.

Lelaki itu memeluk Sakura, mengelus rambut pinknya dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga semua berjalan lancar. Pelukkannya makin erat ketika mendengar tangisan Sakura yang makin keras bahkan kini kepalanya menyusup diantara leher Sakura dan menjadikan bahu gadis itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya berharap jika ini bisa membuat bahu itu berhenti bergetar. "Kau pasti bisa. Jangan buat latihanmu sia-sia!" lelaki itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura. "Kau bisa!" kini bibirnya menyentuh kening Sakura yang berkeringat dalam waktu cukup lama—walau dia agak ragu melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Sakura sedikit merona mendapat perlakuan manis lelaki itu.

"Sebaiknya kita urus lukamu." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruang ganti klub _ice skating _itu.

"Oh, dimanakah Sakura? Lama sekali. Sudah siapkah kau?" teriak Karin lagi diikuti langkah Sakura yang terhenti.

"Tidak sekarang Gaara." Sakura melesat dan memakai sepatunya cepat-cepat, melepaskan mantelnya dan celana wolnya menampilkan tubuh indahnya yang berbalut dress putih setengah paha polos namun cantik untuknya. "Doakan aku!" ia melesat pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang mematung dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Dia lupa tidak memakai pengaman. Aku harus masuk—"

"JANGAN!" sebuah lengan kekar menghentikan langkah Gaara. "Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin tak percaya diri!"

.

.

.

Arena _ice skating_ itu nampak putih mulus tanpa cacat, uap dingin sesekali keluar dari balok es buatan itu, beberapa tanjakan beraneka bentuk sudah menurunkan diri membentuk _arena skating_ yang rata tanpa hiasan menampakkan betapa sangat luasnya arena itu. Butiran salju dari atas pun juga sudah berhenti seolah mengerti jika sesaat lagi pertunjukkan besar akan digelar dan tak mau terlewatkan. Pemanas ruangan pun sudah mati sejak tadi dan sama sekali tak membantu menghangatkan ruangan. Pun dengan puluhan murid KMA yang menghentikan aktivitas berisiknya dan diam mematung semenjak menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu arena dengan kaku dan was-was.

'Yeah, mereka berhasil membuatku grogi.'

Sakura melongok ke kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas dan bawah. Mencari-cari dimana guru privatnya akhir-akhir ini. Nihil. Laki-laki itu tak ada dimanapun. 'Setidaknya dia takkan marah jika aku gagal.'

Karin sudah memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi yang masih saja berdiri tanpa dosa, mana pertunjukanmu, Haruno? Kalimat itu berputar-putar bagai bianglala di otak udangnya. Padahal dia sudah memakai kacamata terbaiknya untuk menonton lelucon awal tahun ini dan memfokuskan retinanya pada objek yang tepat di bawah sana. Sama sekali tak mau kehilangan momen indah saat ini barang sedetik. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika giok Sakura menatapnya berani, dagunya terangkat ke kiri memerintahkan gadis pink itu untuk segera beraksi.

Sakura menatap dalam-dalam setiap sudut arena itu. Sekali lagi matanya mengawasi arena itu, mengira-ngira gerakannya nanti tapi karena perintah pantomim Karin sudah tersirat terhentilah sudah kegiatannya. Padahal mungkin saja dengan perhitungan yang tepat maka teknik _swan _itu akan benar-benar indah di tuntun kaki-kakinya.

Kaki-kaki pendek Sakura berayun seiring dengan alunan suara Christina Aguilera yang bergema dari salon-salon di penjuru arena itu. Padahal lagu _reflection _itu sama sekali tak cocok dengan gerakan Sakura yang kini berzig-zag vertikal selebar arena itu. Tapi gadis itu tahu apa maksud Karin memutar lagu itu.

_Look at me,  
You may think you see who i really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday its as if I play a part  
Now i see if i wear a mask  
I can fool the world but i cannot fool my heart_

Sakura kini sedang memakai topeng pinjamannya dan berputar-putar cepat bagai gasing di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang dan bertengger lemas di sudut bahu rampingnya, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit musim panas ruangan ini. Biru, sejuk dan menenangkan—

'Setelah berputar rentangkan kedua tanganmu berjalan meniti dengan seretan pisaumu yang kau miringkan tiga puluh derajat.'

—mengingatkan pada pembimbingnya yang suka sekali memakai segala yang berwarna biru.

"Ya, rentangkan tangan dan berjalan." Sakura melebarkan kedua tangannya berharap bisa terbang dan pergi dari situasi menegangkan ini. Kaki-kakinya menyeret pisau sepatu pinjamannya dan memiringkan—ah ia juga tak yakin jika kini pisaunya sudah tiga puluh derajat. Tapi ia tetap menyeretnya, berputar dan melompat setinggi-tingginya diikuti kedua tangannya yang menggapai serpihan salju yang mulai turun. Irisnya terbelalak menatap balok beruap di bawahnya beberapa puluh inci lagi dia akan mendarat dan ia belum memutuskan akan bertumpu pada kaki yang mana?

_Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me  
when will my reflection show who i am inside_

Sasuke menggigit sudut bibirnya menahan senyumnya yang terkembang. Gerakan zig-zag Sakura sudah selesai dengan sempurna bahkan mata Sasuke sedikit melebar menyadari putaran Sakura terlampau cepat dan lama. Kini gadis itu menyeret kakinya membentuk garis-garis halus di atas balok es itu, berputar dan terbang di udara bagai angsa putih liar. Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi bebas Sakura yang terbang beberapa detik di bawah sana, gerakan gadis itu seperti di-_slow motion-_kan oleh Tuhan di mata Sasuke. Gadis itu nampak bagai bidadari yang menengadah bahagia menatap butiran salju. Dan ini sedikit membuat Sasuke merona. Tapi ekspresi itu cepat-cepat berganti dengan ekspresi kalut menatap gadis itu belum memanjangkan salah satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan pendaratannya.

"KANAN!" Seru Sasuke memecah hening arena itu, sontak membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap dirinya yang kini berdiri dengan wajah kalut.

_I am now in a world where i have to hide my heart  
and what i believe in  
but somehow i will show the world what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who i am  
_

"KANAN!" Sakura menemukan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu ada disana, di tribun paling bawah dan sepi penonton. Sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi aneh menurutnya, dia sedang berteriak sambil menggenggam gagang pembatas di depannya dan melototinya. _Kanan, ya?_

Hup.

Sakura menyeret kakinya lagi, berputar, melompat dan hinggap di titian balok es dengan kaki kanannya. Terus begitu berturut-turut, dengan interval yang lebih lama, membuat segalanya menjadi mudah dengan gerakannya yang lambat. Christina Aguilera masih bernyanyi dengan suara sopran merdunya, mengeja kata demi kata dengan sepenuh hati, membuat nurani Sakura berdegup semangat dengan dua kalimat terakhirnya. _B__ut somehow i will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who i am__..._

Sakura tahu puluhan orang disana menatapnya sebagai pecundang dan penghayal. Dirinya yang dulu pincang, selalu berjalan dengan tongkat dan menerima segala macam lelucon fisik dan mental. Sakura tahu seberapa rendahnya dirinya dimata mereka. Ia sama sekali tak berguna mungkin ada baiknya ia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Melanjutkan apa yang dulu ia mulai. Tidak seperti sekarang, berputar-putar sepanjang arena tanpa gerakan, menambah frekuensi ejekan di atas sana, menurunkan rasa percaya dirinya. Matanya berair hampir tumpah menatap pasang per pasang mata sinis terhadapnya. Tapi di sisi tersunyi sana ia mendapati tatapan kecewa atas aksinya kini.

"_Berdiri dengan kaki lurus, meluncurlah dengan salah satu kaki menjadi tumpuan kakimu yang meluncur, jangan pernah takut jatuh, jaga keseimbangan sebaik mungkin. Dan terakhir… terus mencoba!" _

"Teruslah mencoba, Haruno!" sekilas Sakura dapat melihat bibir Sasuke yang mengatup dan membuka mengatakan hal itu.

_Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone i don't know  
must i pretend that i__'__m someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who i am inside_

_Apa yang ku punya? Aku sama sekali tak punya apapun yang patut dibanggakan. _

"_Berhentilah menangis dan mendekam sendiri disana! Aku Ino Yamanaka, kau... punya wajah yang manis."_

_Aku selalu merepotkan, menjadi gadis cengeng, selalu bersembunyi, selalu mengeluh— _

"_Ayolah, kau takkan tahu kau bisa jika belum mencoba, Sakura."_

"_Cobalah hingga kakimu patah, Cherry!"_

—_tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali... sebelum aku bertemu orang-orang hebat itu..._

"_Teruslah mencoba, Sakura!"_

Kakak...

"_Teruslah mencoba, Cherry!" _

Ino...

"_Teruslah mencoba, Haruno!" _

Uchiha...

"Aku takkan berhenti!" Sakura melebarkan langkah kakinya menuju bagian tengah arena. Berputar secepat gasing lagi, menyeret kakinya, melompat dan menukik. Berputar cepat depan bertumpu pada kaki—dia belum memutuskan, masih berputar dengan kedua kakinya menginjak balok es di bawahnya.

"KANAN!" sekali lagi teriakan itu terdengar bergema di arena itu.

Sakura berputar dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Kaki kirinya ia tekuk membentuk segitiga di sisi tubuhnya, lalu mengangkatnya lurus tinggi-tinggi menghadap angkasa biru. Kini ia menurunkan badannya, masih dengan berputar. Turun turun dan turun, menjaga keseimbangan dan terus berputar. Hingga kini ia berjongkok, meluruskan kaki kirinya di depan tubuhnya, membiarkan kaki kanannya berotasi sesuka hatinya. Badan letur Sakura kini menunduk dalam menyatukkanya dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, berputar terus.

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
that burns with a need to know the reason why  
why must we all conceal what we think  
how we feel  
must there be a secret me i'm__forced to hide _

Hati Sakura masih galau mendengar remehan yang masih terdengar gendang telinganya walau tak seriuh tadi. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Hanya satu kata itu cukup membuatnya menutup telinganya—gerakan yang salah untuk teknik _swan_. Sakura mulai merasa lelah, berputar dan melompat cukup membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia sadar ia sudah berputar terlalu lama. Dan lagi suhu arena ini yang dingin tanpa pemanas. Sakura sudah sampai batasnya. Tapi... masih ada satu gerakan. Satu gerkan yang belum Sasuke ajarkan.

_I won't pretend that i'm someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who i am inside  
when will my reflection show who i am inside_

"_Ayolah, sudah sejauh ini, Uchiha!"_

"_Lantas?"_

"_Kau masih kukuh belum mau mengajarkannya padaku? Oh, ayolah, kau benar-benar ingin aku menjadi budak Aikawa?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Kau... jahat sekali!" Sakura menggeram kesal, ia meremas salju di sisinya gemas. Kini ia dan Sasuke sedang duduk diam menikmati koakan burung yang berbaris menuju sarangnya di kala matahari sedang oranye. Udara masih saja dingin seperti tadi siang, matahari sama sekali tak mampu mengalahkan kuasa musim dingin hari ini. Tapi sinar-sinarnya setidaknya masih menaungi karpet biru di atas sana untuk memberi sedikit cahaya yang lurus?_

"_Pilar matahari!"_

"_Pilar matahari?" tanya Sakura bingung._

"_Indah ya?"_

_Sakura menatap pilar senja itu, hanya segaris tapi cantik sekali. Tuhan benar-benar melukis dengan teknik yang luar biasa, dengan kuas terbaik dan ribuan warna indah yang membentuk gradasi kuning, oranye dan jingga menjadi kesatuan yang sempurna. Garis itu melebar seiring sinar mentari yang redup di telan bukit, cahaya remangnya menembus langit dan hilang diantara awan yang bergerumbul. Membuat suasana yang mulai gelap ini romatis dengan caranya. Bahkan langit pun ikut mengalah dengan ikut serta berganti warna seperti pilar alami itu._

"_RIN!" Sasuke berdiri dan berteriak dengan kedua tangannya membentuk cerobong toa. Sakura mengikuti arah atensi Sasuke, di sana, di bawah sana seorang gadis sedang sibuk meluncur di depan pilar matahari. Ia meluncur perlahan dengan anggun. Memutari cahaya pilar matahari seperti pilar itu benar-benar nyata. Kedua kakinya ia tarik ke atas secara bergantian sambil meluncur. Jika ia meluncur dengan kaki kirinya maka kaki kanannya akan ia tarik ke atas begitu seterusnya, masih dengan meluncur dan sesekali berputar. Dan terakhir ia berlari secepat kilat dan sangat jauh lalu melompat, memegangi kedua pergelangan kakinya dengan kedua tangannya, membusungkan dadanya ke depan, menengadah menatap pilar matahari sambil tersenyum lalu menutup matanya dan mendarat sempurna dengan kedua pisau di ujung sepatunya yang menggesek balok es kemudian mengakhirinya dengan bersimpuh menatap langit biru yang mulai gelap._

"_Teknik swan!"_

"Ah ya itu!" Sakura sadar dari lamunan panjangnya, ia masih memutari arena dengan sesekali melompat dan berputar lalu meluncur lagi. Ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Sasuke tampil bagai _slide. _Sakura tahu ia belum pernah melakukan lompatan itu, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Selama ini Sakura hanya memakai topeng yang dipinjamkan Sasuke padanya, mencoba sedikit improvisasi apa buruknya?

"_Cobalah hingga kakimu patah, Cherry!"_

Sakura pun berputar bagai gasing sekali lagi lalu berlari secepat ia bisa dan melompat setinggi-tingginya. Ia busungkan dadanya, memegang kedua pergelangan kakinya kuat-kuat dan meluncur dengan lututnya. Ia jatuh berguling sekali di atas balok es dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Semuanya terkejut, semuanya terdiam dan semuanya terpana. Gadis pink itu meluncur dengan indahnya di bawah sana. Membentuk garis zig-zag dengan sempurna sambil melebarkan tangannya bagai angsa yang menikmati perjalanannya di angkasa. Lalu gadis itu berputar secepat gasing membuat gaun putih tipisnya berkibar menampakkan kakinya yang ramping. Kakinya semakin ia lebarkan melewati balok demi balok es dengan kemiringan tetentu sesekali melompat dan kemudian berputar. Membuat semua sorotan mengikuti langkahnya. Beberapa ada yang tidak senang dan terus mengucapkan kalimat tak senonoh mengingat ia adalah manusia.

Gadis manis itu masih berputar dengan salah satu kakinya, menundukan badannya serendah-rendahnya hingga badan bagian atasnya menyentuh badan bagian bawahnya. Ia terus berputar membuat decak kagum di bibir-bibir penonton yang mulai berhenti merecokinya. Ia benar-benar. Memukau! Walau sempat ia menutup kedua telinganya tadi.

Gadis itu berlari membuat semuanya bingung dengan caranya lalu melompat tinggi diguyuri salju yang semakin banyak dan menumpuk. Badannya menghadap angkasa seolah ada magnet disana yang menariknya kuat-kuat. Gravitasi seolah berpusat pada gadis itu hingga semua perhatian fokus terhadapnya. Gadis itu masih di angkasa. Tuhan seolah mem-_freze_-kan dirinya, waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Gadis itu bagai boneka dalam hiasan musim dingin yang di jual di toko-toko. Sayang ia tak memakai sayap yang niscaya akan menampakkan dirinya sebagai peri musim dingin.

"Itu teknik _swan!"_ Teriak salah seorang murid dari belakang punggung Konan. Ia melebarkan mata violetnya, sekujur tubuhnya seolah bergetar, bulu kuduknya meremang, jatungnya menari disco diikuti teriakannya yang membahana menatap gadis pink itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Cahaya putih yang terlalu terang berpendar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berdasar putih. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyemaikan _iodopsin _di _optikus_nya agar ia terbiasa dengan pemandangan berwarna di sekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Tirai putih, cat putih, jendela yang tertutup rapat membingkai senja, seprai lengkap dengan selimutnya yang putih dan kakinya yang nampak berkantung putih?

"Kaki kirimu retak, Dear, harus digips dua minggu."

"Temari?" Sakura baru sadar sejak tadi gadis bercepol itu yang menemani pingsan sesaatnya. "Aku?"

"Terbang memukau lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri, hahhh," Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat, "kau... membuat Gaara khawatir saja."

"Maaf?"

"Ketika jatuh dia segera turun dan membopongmu ke dalam mobil ambulan."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mengernyit sesaat, "sepertinya Karin yakin betul kalau kau akan kecelakaan saat itu jadi dia sudah menyiapkannya. Aku curiga dia melakukan sesuatu padamu atau meletakkan sesuatu di arena supaya kau jatuh." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menolak opini Temari barusan.

"Sebenarnya—" ucapan Sakura terhenti dengan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka menampakkan kepala merah tampan yang membawa kantong plastik putih besar.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja, _Supergirl_?" sapa Gaara sambil mengelus gips Sakura.

"Jangan bilang gara-gara aku sempat terbang tadi lantas kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sengit Gaara.

"Memang! Cocok bukan? Lagi pula '_man_' untuk laki-laki." Gaara mengambil sekotak donat dan menyodorkan pada Temari—Temari mengambil dua donat kacang sekaligus, lalu pada Sakura yang segera ditolak gadis _pinky_ itu. "Kau tak suka donat?"

"Bukan, kupikir tanganku tak cukup bersih untuk menyentuh makanan."

Gaara meletakkan donatnya yang tersisa setengah di atas tangan kiri Temari yang menengadah memegang dua donat sekaligus. "Aku beli _handsanitizer _dulu kalau begitu." Ia berlari dan menutup pintunya agak keras—nampaknya terburu-buru.

"Err—dia perhatian sekali," Temari menghabiskan setengah donat Gaara dengan dua gigitan. "Kalian dekat sepertinya?" ia menyeringai dan melanjutkan memakan donat kacanganya lagi tanpa bosan.

"Yeah, walau baru beberapa bulan kenal tapi dia pantas disebut sahabat." Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sisinya.

Temari menghentikan aktivitas mengigit donatnya, ia menatap Sakura bingung, 'hanya sahabat?' batinnya tak percaya, 'sayang sekali.'

.

.

.

_Konoha Musical Academy _nampak lebih riuh dari biasanya. Dari tiap sudut kelas bahkan bilik toilet pun terdengar suara-suara indah yang berasal dari alunan alat-alat musik atau bibir-bibir berbakat. Semua nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, kegiatan bercanda, mengerjai atau bahkan bergosip nampak tergantikan dengan latian solo. Semua penghuni KMA bagai tersihir untuk giat berlatih musik dan suara yang merupakan bakat alamiah mereka.

Kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan!

Aku harus lolos!

Aku tak mau gagal lagi!

Aku ingin terkenal!

Semua keinginan bergema di tiap sanubari murid-murid KMA hari ini semenjak secarik kertas ditemukan di mading dan diikuti secarik kertas lainnya yang tertempel di tiap tembok sekolah. Hanya kertas biasa sih tapi desainnya keren banget. Dan judulnya itu benar-benar membakar semangat untuk maju.

_**SUMMER MUSIC FESTIVAL **_

_**(ft. Ac-casual)**_

_**Is coming again in this summer!**_

_**Join it and be the superstars.**_

_**It is for YOU who have goddamned talent.**_

_**Audition:**_

_**At March 28 '11**_

_**KMA Main Hall**_

_**Get ready and be prepared!**_

_**For more detail log on .jp/Summer-Music-Festival**_

**Tbc~**

**YOSHHH~~ im comin honey!**

**Walao rada lelet dan sedikit -,-"**

**Habis saya pikir semuanya pada bosen gitu (ngecek para review yg dulu2 yg gak review lagi). #menghele nafas**

**SO? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT? #capslockrusak xD~**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAYA kembali! Haha #jbur**

**Kalian semua pasti kangen saya! Yayaya, saya tahu, takada yang bisa nolak pesona saya hoho.**

**Baiklah, fict ini saya persembahkan untuk orang2 yg sudah dukung saya di chapter lalu (hiks).**

**ArigaTORA! xDDa**

"_Summer music festival_?"

"Yeah, _summer music festival_, itu acara tahunan di KMA," Hinata hari ini datang menjenguk Sakura dengan membawakan beberapa buah-buahan segar yang cocok untuk awal musim semi sekarang ini. "Itu adalah acara spektakuler yang pernah ada. Semua murid KMA menunggu acara itu setiap tahunnya."

"Huh? Sebegitukah?" Sakura mencomot kiwi hijau yang sudah setengah tua dari atas piring di pangkuan Hinata. "Emang acaranya ngapain?"

"Akan ada tema yang berbeda setiap tahun. Tahun lalu temanya tentang fairy tale—jadi tiap sudut KMA disulap seperti dunia _Alice in wonderland_."

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Jelaskan dari awal, Hinata!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sejak sejam yang lalu Hinata meributkan tentang _summer music festival_, yang katanya acara spektakuler yang pernah ada di KMA. Oh ayolah, hanya sekolah megah KMA yang disulap menjadi dunia _Wonderland_ lantas pantas disebut spektakuler?

"_Well_, kalau begitu jangan menyela, oke?" Sakura mengangguk. "_Sumer music festival_ adalah acara spektakuler yang pernah ada—"

Sakura menyela dan itu membuat Hinata menatap geram padanya, "—aku tahu."

"—baik kulanjutkan, acara itu diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Akan ada bazar, pertunjukkan musik dan dansa, orkestra, pesta kostum, segala macam stand, dan yang paling mengagumkan adalah pertunjukkan drama musikal!"

"Lalu?"

"Semua peserta dalam acara tersebut bukanlah peserta biasa, mereka harus mampu menyingkirkan ribuan murid dari KMA lain mulai dari tingkat _kindergarten_. Dan bagi mereka yang terbaik akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk debut! Karena umumnya yang datang pada acara tersebut tidak hanya murid KMA saja, banyak musisi terkenal datang. Jika kau beruntung, kau bisa dikontrak mereka."

"Oh ya, jangan lupakan wartawan dan infotaimen, serta berbagai jenis label," imbuh Hinata.

"Selesai?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk riang. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu debut?"

"Debut adalah sebuah masa dimana kau-yang-bertalenta-tinggi-dan-beruntung akan dikontrak oleh musisi dan label terkenal. Selama masa itu kau akan meninggalkan sekolah selama empat musim untuk keliling dunia dan dikenal dunia. Kau akan menjadi orang yang terkenal, albummu akan ada diseluruh pelosok toko musik di dunia ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kau juga kan menjadi orang yang kaya raya dan tentu saja akan menjadi murid terbaik di generasimu."

"Wow." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia membayangkan akan melaksanakan konser tunggal keliling dunia, bernyanyi solo penuh kharismatik seperti _Mariah Carey_ dan melaksanakan wawancara dimanapun atau mungkin saja ia akan diwawancarai khusus oleh Oprah Winfrey. Lalu dia akan terenyuh mendengar namanya diteriakkan setiap kali ia melangkah. Dia sukses dan menjadi bintang yang dielu-elukan, namanya tak hanya akan tertulis dalam cover albumnya, tapi juga biografinya sebagai murid-KMA-bertalenta. Dia akan menggemparkan dunia dengan jutaan ribu kopi albumnya yang terjual mengalahkan rekor _Katy Pery_.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura perlahan berkali-kali dan cukup keras untuk yang terakhir hingga gadis pink itu kembali ke dunianya, "kau baik-baik saja? Aku sedikit takut melihatmu tersenyum sendirian."

"Hehehehe, maaf, Hinata, aku sedang berkhayal sesuatu yang gila. Omong-omong kau bilang tadi hanya-murid-KMA-terbaik yang bisa menjadi peserta acara itu, memangnya ada seleksi khusus?"

"Tentu saja. Yang menjadi juri dalam seleksi adalah guru-guru KMA sendiri seperti _Mrs._ Kurenai beserta suaminya, rektor Tsunade, Mr. Orochimaru dan semua guru KMA yang kau sebut 'racun-KMA'."

"Racun KMA?"

"Sebetulnya itu hanya berlaku untuk Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru saja. Mereka mendapat sebutan itu karena kritikan pedas mereka. Tak sedikit peserta seleksi dibuat menangis setelah mendengar komentar mereka."

"Lalu kita harus ngapain ketika audisi?"

"Tergantung kau ingin menjadi peserta di devisi mana. Jika kau ingin orkestra ya, kau mendaftar di devisi orkestra. Tapi audisi pertama adalah audisi untuk drama musikal, semua murid KMA dipastikan mengikuti audisi itu terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menelan kiwi ke tujuhnya sebelum melanjutkan, "kenapa mereka harus ikut audisi itu?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura, jika kau berhasil menjadi pemeran dalam drama musikal maka kesempatanmu untuk debut akan semakin terbuka lebar. Umumnya para musisi datang ke drama itu, hanya sedikit—bahkan tak ada musisi yang datang ke acara selain drama itu!" Hinata mengelap bibir ranumnya dan tangannya secara bergantian setelah menghabiskan bersama potongan-potongan kiwi bersama Sakura. Jari lentiknya membuka tas beludrunya untuk mengambil _handsanitizier._

Sakura menerima botol pembersih tangan yang ditawarkan Hinata lalu meneteskannya sedikit di atas telapak tangan kanannya, rasa dingin segera menyelimuti kedua telapak tangan gadis itu setelah ia sempat menggosok-gosokkannya sesaat. "Lalu kapan audisinya?"

"Dua puluh delapan maret."

.

.

.

Mobil _Buggati_ merah sudah berhenti beberapa detik yang lalu di sebelah mobil _porsche_ hitam. Namun pengemudi mobil itu belum juga turun, padahal tak kurang dari semenit lagi bel akan berdentang tanda pelajaran dimulai. Seorang pemuda tampan akhirnya keluar tepat ketika bel berdentang dua kali, rambutnya sedikit berantakan tersapu angin pagi, berkali-kali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkannya. Walau sudah awal musim semi sepertinya hawa dingin masih saja ada.

Karin berjingkat kaget ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan, aktivitasnya memandangi Sasuke terganggu karena gangguan itu. Kini pemuda itu sudah tertelan diantara murid KMA lain yang berjubel di _lobby_.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Ino sambil membenarkan bandana ungunya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau duluan saja."

Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya, "kulihat Sasuke sudah di _lobby_."

"Aku sedang tidak menunggunya, Ino. Pergilah."

"Kutemani kau saja. Aku sedikit malas mengikuti kelas dansa Shizune," Ino mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru lapangan parkir, matanya bersirobok dengan pemuda tampan yang baru saja keluar dari _lamborghini _hitam. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berdehem.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin asal.

"Tidak," Ino kembali menatap pemuda itu yang kini sedang berjalan sambil menenteng gitar menuju padanya, "Karin mungkin aku harus ikut kelas salsa pagi ini. Kupikir akan mencurigakan jika aku membolos dua kali berturut-turut."

Karin membenarkan kacamata gadingnya, "yeah, terserahlah."

"SAI!" teriak Shion kencang hingga melimbungkan Karin di sebelahnya. Karin hampir saja jatuh mendengar teriakan dan melihat Shion yang entah-sejak-kapan disisinya. Bukannya tadi Ino?

Sai mengehembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis dan berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Shion. Bahkan sapaan Shion sama sekali tak ia jawab, ia sempat berkata selamat pagi tapi itu untuk Karin. Sedangkan Shion kini berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sai di depannya.

"Sudah jelas ditolak Sai." Karin mendumel dan menatap jam tangannya lagi, ia mendecih menyadari orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung nampak. Namun setelah lima menit menunggu senyum sinis terkembang di wajah cantiknya menyadari nerd-nomor-tujuh sedang kesusahan berjalan dengan satu tongkat disamping kakinya. "Pagi nona Haruno. Masih ingat kesepakatan kita?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia mengagguk pasrah, toh ia sudah siap dengan hari pertama masuk sekolahnya pasca kecelakaan di atas arena _skating _beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura memang sudah siap semenjak ia sadar ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan seburuk ini, ia berpikir mungkin hari pertama akan sedikit ringan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Sekarang ia sedang menenteng biola dan buku-buku pelajaran Karin diatas tangan kanannya—ia menggenggam tongkat dengan tangan kirinya. Ah, pantas ia diseebut nerd-nomor-tujuh, dia benar-benar seperti si culun yang disiksa gerombolan cewek populer.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat, _Maid?"_ cekikikan terdengar dari para dayangnya Karin—Ino, Shion, Tayuya dan Suzumebachi.

"Aku bisa mempercepat langkahku jika kau tidak mengeluarkan semua bukumu untuk ku tenteng!" geram Sakura, ia menggetarkan giginya kesal.

"Itu sudah tugasmu sebagai _maid_-ku. Salah sendiri siapa suruh mau melakukan taruhan yang tak bisa kau lakukan. Sudah kubilangkan tak ada satu pun orang yang berhasil melakukan teknik itu dengan sempurna."

Sakura membuang wajahnya, baiklah ini cukup menyulitkan karena kakinya yang digips. Tapi setelah gips ini dibuang, semuanya akan menjadi mudah. "Baik lalu ini ditaruh dimana? Tong sampah?"

Cekikikan kini terdengar lagi tapi kini untuk Karin. "Diam!" Karin meremas kesepuluh jarinya dan berbalik sambil membenarkan poni ala Paris Hilton-nya, "ikuti aku, Haruno!"

Sakura berjalan terseok-seok, tangan kanannya bagai mati rasa untuk membopong buku-buku Karin dan memanggul ranselnya yang cukup berat juga. Ia hempaskan buku-buku Karin agak keras diatas meja setelah Karin memerintahkanya untuk meletakkan di meja itu.

"Hei itu buku mahal, Bodoh!" umpat Karin.

Sakura hanya diam dan menarik kursi kayu di belakangnya lalu duduk diatasnya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati nyamanya duduk.

"Siapa suruh kau boleh duduk dan bersantai?" Karin kini sudah berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Diam-diam Sakura salut juga pada kekuatan fisik Karin, padahal ia sudah berputar-putar KMA siang ini untuk mengerjanya. Dan ia masih kuat berteriak? "Kerjakan tugasku. Hari ini Asuma memberiku tugas untuk membuat nada lirik ini." Karin menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi kata-kata puitis penuh makna.

"Lirik itu ditulis dalam bahasa spanyol. Isinya tentang permintaan maaf kita pada Tuhan. Jadi kau harus membuat musik yang menyentuh dengan pengaruh musik bangsa Spanyol juga tentunya." Sambung Karin.

"Apa hari ini harus selesai?" Tanya Sakura malas sambil menguap lebar.

"Kutunggu besok. Karena aku juga harus memainkannya minggu depan. Aku juga perlu mempelajari nada-nadamu," Sakura mengangguk dan Karin berlalu pergi, "oh iya, aku ingin mendapatkan nilai A dalam tugasku ini."

"Cih, dapat B saja sudah syukur. Aku tahu nilaimu pasti penuh dengan huruf C!" cekikan lagi terdengar.

"Diam dan kerjakan itu!" sergah Karin sambil membuka bedaknya. Kini ia sibuk berhias.

Sakura mendecih dan membaca bait per bait lirik itu. Ia tersenyum. Ia cukup mengerti arti lirik itu walau kemampuan bahasa Spanyolnya standar. "Mau kubantu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat senyum Sakura semakin mengembang. Ia mulai menarikan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano ditemani malaikat penolongnya—Sabaku Gaara.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa berdehem keras menatap kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

Lorong menuju perpustakaan KMA benar-benar sepi, hampir tak ada satu pun murid yang berseliweran, mengingat pelajaran masih berlangsung dan jam istirahat masih dua jam pelajaran lagi. Lagipula musim pancaroba masih menghinggapi kota Konoha, tak salah banyak orang yang tiba-tiba sakit flu atau demam, oleh karena itu lebih baik beraktivitas di dalam ruangan. Wakaupun pemandangan akhir musim dingin sangat memukau, hamparan tanah coklat dan hijau yang tertutup sisa-sisa lelehan salju, kuncup-kuncup yang mulai mekar dan bulatan matahari yang terlihat penuh di sumbu 45 derajat. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mau menghabiskan waktu di lorong di tengah taman itu, beberapa anak memilih berlari-lari kecil melewatinya atau bahkan berjalan memutar agar tak bertemu angin pancaroba.

Tetapi kebiasaan itu tak berlaku untuk murid KMA yang satu ini, kini ia sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar sambil berdendang mendengar musik dari iPod-nya. Angin dan segala sekutunya yang mampu membuatnya flu tak lekas membuatnya mengakhiri aktivitas membolosnya. Saat ini kelas_ Mendelssohn_-nya sedang berada di ruang koreografi untuk belajar menari _hip-hop_, namun dia enggan mengikuti kelas itu mengingat gerakannya yang kaku dan kemampuan otaknya yang lemah dalam menghafal gerakan.

"Uchiha?" sapa seseorang dari balik punggungnya, dia pura-pura tak mendengar dan asyik dalam dunianya sendiri, walau volume iPod-nya ia pasang di titik paling rendah. Ia tak mau pendengarannya terganggu karenanya. "Uchiha?" ujar suara itu lagi kini lengan Sasuke serasa ada yang mencengkram dan mengguncang-guncangkan.

"Ada ap—hn, Haruno," jawab Sasuke kini kembali memandang pohon sakura yang mulai mekar.

"Kau… membolos?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya gemas, ingin sekali ia mengigit lengan pemuda itu. Bisakah ia bersikap lebih ramah sedikit?

"Umm… aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini," jeda beberapa detik, Sakura berharap agar Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuknya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak ada niatan membuka bibirnya, Sakura pun melanjutkan. "Kalau saja kau tak mengajariku, entah akan semalu apa aku sekarang."

Hening yang sangat lama. Lebih dari lima menit, pemuda itu masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada salju di ujung batang pohon sakura yang meleleh menjadi air dan terserap rerumputan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melamun tak jelas sambil sesekali menatap Sasuke. Bibirnya membuka menutup seolah ingin bicara namun urung diutarakan. Otaknya berpikir, _bagaimana jika Sasuke meminta imbalan uang atas latihan cuma-cumanya padaku? Atau bagaimana jika dia meneratwakanku? Bahkan mengejekku?_ _Dia kan kaya raya mungkin saja ucapan terima kasih untuknya adalah lelucon yang tak berarti, lalu ia menengadahkan tangannya dan berkata: 'berikan ATM-mu! Atau…_

"Kau oke, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke bingung menatap gadis _pink_ di sisinya yang melamun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Yeah, umm… terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kuharap ucapan terima kasih cukup untukmu." Sasuke menautkan alisnya, ia mampu mengartikan kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Ia pun menyeringai dan hampir berkata namun Sakura lebih cepat darinya.

"Bagaimana jika ku traktir secangkir kopi di _Starbucks_ sepulang sekolah? Ini masih musim dingin kan?" Tak ada jawaban, cepat-cepat Sakura menambahkan sebelum pemuda itu menyanyakan ATM-nya, "kopi panas cukup menghangatkan tubuhmu, bukan?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah pemuda itu diam cukup lama. Merepotkan sekali ngobrol dengan pemuda pendiam.

"Hn, dimana?"

Sakura hampir melonjak girang karena ATM-nya akan aman, "di _Starbucks_ belakang sekolah, lima belas menit seusai jam terakhir berakhir."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyalakan lagi iPod-nya yang sempat mati sejak Sakura datang. Entah kenapa suara Sakura lebih menarik dari jutaan lagu dan instumen di iPod-nya.

"Omong-omong soal membolos jam pelajaran, aku juga sedang membolos," Sakura mengibaskan debu di lantai marmer dengan telapak tangannya, lalu menyamankan bokongnya duduk di lantai dingin itu. "Kelas menari menjadi sangat sulit jika kau sedang pincang," Sakura terkekeh. "Dua kali pincang di awal semester," ia menghela nafasnya menatap langit yang akan menjadi sangat cerah beberapa hari lagi.

Sasuke menatap gadis di sisi bawahnya sekilas, sekejap rasa bersalah menghantuinya.

.

.

.

Gaara menyesat pergi terlalu semangat, mengabaikan sapaan Sai sore ini, ia merogoh tasnya sambil berlari. Setelah kunci motornya tergenggam erat diantara kelima jari tangan kirinya ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, melawan arus murid tingkat satu yang menuruni tangga. Ia melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya dari kejauhan sedang mengobrol dengan gadis pemenang karate se-Konoha untuk tingkat kelas berat—Tenten. Ia mencari kaca jendela terdekat dan merapikan dandanannya melalui pantulan kaca dua arah itu.

"Gaara?" Gaara hampir berjingkat menatap pantulan diri Sakura dari kaca tempatnya berdandan.

"Hai." Sapa Gaara kikuk.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura heran diiringi cekikikan Tenten disampingnya.

Gaara menggaruk pucuk kepalanya, "err—"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu," ujar Tenten, "semoga berhasil." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara tanpa ragu, ia kenal seniornya itu sebagai orang yang ramah sejak di sekolah dasar.

Gaara mengehembuskan nafasnya dari bibirnya dan tersenyum canggung pada Sakura, "bagaimana jika kutraktir kau makan _hot dog_? Siang ini kau belum makan bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura heran dan hanya gedikan bahu yang ia dapat. "Kau seperti malaikat pencatat perbuatan baik-buruk saja hingga tahu semua aktivitasku!" Sakura tersenyum dan menarik ujung tali ransel Gaara, "ayo, aku juga lapar."

.

.

.

Ino mendesah erotis sambil meremas bahu Sai di depannya, bibirnya masih bergumul mesra dengan bibir Sai, berkali-kali ia mencoba melumat dan mengalahkan bibir Sai di dalam bibirnya, namun gagal dan hanya kekehan lembut yang menyambutnya. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Sai sekilas lalu melanjutkannya lagi, tapi kini bukan lumatan hanya ciuman panjang. Tangannya kini memeluk Sai erat dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditopang kedua tangan pemuda itu.

Sai menyandarkan tubuh Ino pada piano, jari-jarinya memainkan _Sleep Away_-nya _Bob Acri_ secara profesional. Menambah kesan romantis sore itu. Lengkap dengan pancaran cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela besar ruang lukis pribadinya.

Ino melepas ciumannya, "Sai, sudah cukup." Ia terengah dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap piano.

"Andai saja kita bisa seperti ini setiap hari."

"Bisa-bisa bibirku bengkak," Ino mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tisu basah.

Sai terkekeh dan menerima tisu pemberian Ino,"setidaknya setiap kali aku ingin…" Sai menerawang jauh.

"Sai kita sudah membicarakannya berulang kali!" Ino membuang asal tisunya dan menatap getir Sai, tangannya menggapai tisu di genggaman Sai. "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu ini semua. Bahkan sahabatmu Gaara sekalipun!"

Sai menampik tangan Ino dari bibirnya, "aku bosan menunggu. Lihat sampai aku mengatakan hubungan kita di depannya."

"Jangan sampai aku memutuskanmu karena niat bodohmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Jadi kau memilih dia daripada aku?" Sai mencengkram tangan Ino dan menatapnya sesadis mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau masih ingin kita berlanjut, diam dan ikuti arusnya." Ino mencangklongkan tasnya. Ia beranjak pergi dan hampir memutar kenop pintu tapi pelukan Sai menghentikannya.

Sai membalik tubuh gadis itu, "baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut soal ini." Sai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan leher Ino, gadis itu mengehembuskan nafasnya lega dan menatap jauh di luar jendela. Ino mendorong keras tubuh Sai dan menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Ada yang melihat kita."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal setelah menyadari ia sudah seperti orang bodoh yang duduk sendiri tanpa kuadapan dan secangkir minuman diatas meja di depannya selama lebih dari lima belas menit. Sudah dua kali ia menolak pelayan cantik yang menanyakan pesanan padanya dan berujar ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia menatap arlojinya lagi dan bersumpah akan menunggu gadis itu lima menit lagi. Tapi hingga lima menit berselang tak ada satupun orang yang memasuki pintu masuk _Starbucks_. Selain dirinya dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Ia memandang berkeliling café yang cukup ramai itu, cekikikan, bahkan lambaian yang ia dapat. Ia berdehem pelan dan kembali memfokuskan kegiatan menunggunya, kini ia sedang menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi murid-murid berseragam yang berjalan diatas trotoar, ia sedang sibuk menghitung berapa banyak mobil warna merah yang lewat—kegiatan konyol namun mampu melupakan waktu sesaat. Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar menatap dua manusia berbeda _gender _sedang berjalan sambil tertawa diantara gerombolan murid perempuan berseragam putih dan ber-rok kotak-kotak biru. Ia memutar balik tubuhnya diatas sofa, tangannya mengepal, urat-urat sudah nampak di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar jengkel menatap dua manusia yang sedang mengantri di kedai _hot dog_ di depan stasiun itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya keras, "pelayan!" teriak Sasuke. "Bawakan secangkir kopi tanpa gula." Perintahnya kasar.

Ia melongok ke belakang lagi, kini Gaara sedang mengelap sudut bibir Sakura dengan jarinya, yah adegan romantis di akhir musim dingin dan cukup menjengkelkan Sasuke. "Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Jangan-jangan ia mengidap _alzheimer__**(1)**_ tingkat awal." Gerutunya sebal.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan terengah setelah menuruni dua lantai sekaligus dalam waktu yang cepat, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, memastikan ia cukup dimaafkan dengan keterlambatannya. Ini semua gara-gara Karin yang seenaknya meneloponnya dan menyuruhnya menuju ruang _ac-casual_ di ujung lorong lantai tiga, hanya untuk memberikan pekerjaan rumahnya hari ini pada Sakura—padahal ia sudah turun ke lanati satu untuk menyiapkan diri bertemu seseorang. Sakura heran, Karin tidak terlihat semalas itu, tapi kenapa ia memberikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya padanya? Apa ia tak bisa?

Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seorang Aikawa Karin yang terkenal populer dan hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang tertentu, tahu nomor ponselnya, bahkan Hinata teman terdekatnya sampai sekarang pun tak tahu menahu nomornya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia berbelok arah sebelum menuju gerbang sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi. Ia menoleh ke kanan, kiri dan belakang memastikan tak ada satupun orang di lorong loker, ia hempaskan tumpukan buku-buku Karin di lantai dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakan. Ketahuilah Sakura tak setinggi lokernya, ia perlu melompat untuk mengambil buku-bukunya. Tapi beruntung Gaara selalu membantunya setiap pagi untuk itu.

Ia meletakkan semua diktatnya dalam loker itu dan mengunci seusainya. Ia mencoba membuka loker terkunci itu untuk memastikan kuncinya benar-benar bekerja. Ia bersihkan serpihan debu buku teratas sebagai pijakannya, lalu memasukkan satu per satu buku itu dalam tasnya.

"Kalau begini tulangku akan aman," Sakura menutup resleting ranselnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia sempat kecewa pemuda yang ditunggunya tak juga muncul. Apa mungkin pemuda itu bosan menunggu dan pergi meninggalkannya?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu area parkir yang berisi beberapa buah mobil berlabel mahal, ia menatap bangunan megah KMA yang mulai menampakkan warna aslinya setelah sekian bulan tertutup salju putih. Ia menatap salah satu jendela yang masih terbuka lebar, _gorden_ jendela itu melambai-lambai digapai angin, membuat aktivitas orang di dalam ruang itu terlihat walau samar dengan jarak pandang Sakura yang cukup jauh.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba fokus pada objek diatas sana, ia berjalan maju mencoba mengikis jarak yang terlalu jauh. Kini ia bisa melihat dua orang sedang berciuman dan saling melumat, gadis pirang dan pemuda berambut hitam cepak. Gadis itu meremas pelan rambut kekasih didepannya dan memeluk erat, pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya dari gadis itu—dan Sakura sempat berpikir pemuda itu memegang pantat gadis itu, namun ilusinya sirna dengan getaran nada yang terdengar merdu dari jendela itu. Sakura sempat menikmati adegan mesra seperti opera sabun itu dan akan berbalik melanjutkan aktivitas menunggunya, tapi adegan selanjutnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia melihat gadis pirang yang ia kenali sebagai Ino sedang menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda di depannya, sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar, namun sesaat. Karena setelahnya mereka berpelukan lagi. Namun pelukan yang amat lama. Sakura menautkan alis bingung ketika pemuda di ruang itu tiba-tiba menuju jendela dengan langkah cepat dan menatap ke bawah, ke arahnya. Sakura balik menatap pemuda itu dan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan benci dan sinis pemuda itu padanya.

"Hei, tunggu disitu!" pemuda itu menunjuk Sakura dan berbalik, sepertinya akan mendamprat Sakura habis-habisan. Sakura mendesah, betapa bodoh dan laknatnya perbuatannya—mengintip dua orang bercumbu terang-terangan. Satu yang ia tahu, ia dalam bahaya.

"Sakura, maaf—"

"Bisa kita pergi secepatnya sekarang?" Sakura menduduki kursi penumpang di belakang bahu Gaara, "ayo, Gaara, cepat kumohon."

Gaara menutup kaca helm-nya, "baiklah, pegangan ya," ia tersenyum saat tangan mungil Sakura melingkar di perutnya.

Gaara menyesal setelah memarkirkan motornya di suatu toko bunga, kenapa tadi ia menyetir motornya terlalu cepat, jadinya ia hanya merasakan pelukan Sakura selama beberapa menit saja.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita memarkirkan motormu disini?" tanya Sakura heran, Gaara dan dia sedang tak ingin belanja bunga hari ini.

"Tak apa, aku kebetulan kenal pemilik toko ini." Gaara tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, "ayo, kuharap masih ada _hot dog _untuk kita."

"Uhum." Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan ceria dalam genggaman Gaara. Sakit pada kakinya kini tidak terasa, Gaara seolah mensugesti otaknya bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja dan normal. Beberapa kali ia tertawa lepas mendengar godaan para cewek berseragam pada Gaara, bahkan ada yang tak malu mencolek tangan pemuda itu yang bebas dari genggaman Sakura. Namun tawa Sakura menjadi senyum sinis ketika mendengar ada yang mencemohnya.

"Cowoknya ganteng tapi kok mau ya dengan cewek cacat."

Gaara mengacak pelan rambut gadis di sampingnya, "abaikan, mereka sekelompok orang imbisil."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pembelaan Gaara dan semakin mempererat gengamannya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan melanjutkan candanya sambil mengantri _hot dog. _Lima menit selanjutnya mereka sudah berdiri disisi jalan sambil menggenggam roti halus berisi sosis panggang lengkap dengan selada dan saus tomat. Sakura agaknya memakan makanan ringan itu terlalu bersemangat, tak sadar saus tomatnya telah bercecer di sudut bibirnya.

"Biasa saja kalau makan, Nona," Gaara mengusap noda dibibir Sakura dan tersenyum, "kau mau tambah lagi?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "jika gratis."

Gaara memberi isyarat pada penjual _hot dog _yang mulai sepi pelanggan untuk membuatkannya satu _hot dog _lagi. "Lain kali kau yang harus mentraktirku."

Sakura tak mampu berkata, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan khas _Frankfurt_ itu, hanya anggukan singkat.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, ia letakkan tongkat sialannya pada sisi tembok dan mencoba berjalan tanpa tongkat walau terseok. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur kecilnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan hiasan _glow in the dark _berbentuk bintang dan aneka planet. Ia cukup beruntung mendapat makan siang gratis hari ini. Ia berniat tak akan mandi sore ini karena dingin dan akan menyamankan diri dibawah selimut sebelum teringat akan sesuatu. Janji menraktir Uchiha lima belas menit seusai jam terakhir!

Sakura terbangun dari acara santainya dan melongok jam dinding kamarnya.

5.45 p.m

Terlambat tiga jam lebih.

"Ah, pasti Uchiha itu membenciku sekarang!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, rasa sedih dan marah pada dirinya merayapi relung hatinya. Rasanya ia tak siap bertemu Sasuke esok hari dan esok-esok lainnya. "Inikah tanda-tanda penyakit _alzheimer__**(1)**_ yang akan menyerangku?"

.

.

.

"Pengumuman, seminggu lagi audisi drama musikal _Summer Music Festival_ akan dimulai. Persiapkan kelompok kalian untuk audisi tahap pertama!" ujar nyonya Sarutobi, sontak membuat riuh rendah para murid KMA membahan seantreo sekolah megah itu.

Pertandingan akan dimulai!

**TBC~**

Alzheimer: penyakit pikun

**Finished!**

**Maaf saya bikin Karin menyebalkan disini (tapi emang di komik dia juga gitu kan?) #jdug**

**Dan adegan SasuSaku sedikit sekali disini, bahkan Naruto (titel komik ini pun hampir gak nongol!). Tapi yaa itu hak saya, ini semua juga demi kelanjutan fict ini. Kuharap kau mengerti, Naruto-kun! xDa. Lagian saya mau nampilin chara yang saya suka tapi jarang nongol!**

**Hnn, saya juga bikin cerita ini tambah mumet dan kompleks yaa, apa menarik? Atau membosankan dan membuang 's page? **

**Arghhh saya bingungbingungbingung, beri saya inspirasi! #gasp **

**Oiya,iya saya juga mau bilang MAKASIH ama:  
**Dae Uchiha Kinomoto Riko Ryuuki-chan Devil's of Kunoichi mademoiselle vievitzchan ade kawaii 4ntk4-ch4n embun pagi uchihaiykha Just Ana Parapluei De Fleurs haruno gemini-chan valentina14 risa-chan-amarfi Tsukiyomi Kumiko Nyx Quartz Sakura fii-chan eLLiz4'k4Wai-bAn93T selenavella

**makaSHOU uda memberi saya semangat selama ini, saya akan mencoba apdet fict ini secepat mungkin, walau ragu bisa! Haha**

**AisitheRUKI, minna-san! /**

**Lalu omong2 soal fict saya yg Sugar Pain, hnn entahlah rasanya saya tak mau membohongi Tuhan saya mengenai batasan umur untuk penikmat lemon. Mungkin banyak yg mikir saya sok suci! Yaa, whatever… saya gak mau kena laknat karena inget saya akan menjalani final exam! **

**Saya akan tetep apdet kok, tapi mungkin bikin lemon yang anget aja, anti-hot! (walau ragu karena tingkat mesum dewa saya! Padahal di otak saya uda ada ide fict BDSM.)**

**Ah sudahlah, curahan gilaa ini..**

**Gimme review****, minna-san! ,**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tenanglah, Sakura!" ujar Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura berkali-kali serta mengelusnya sesekali tapi Sakura seolah tuli dan tetap menaikturunkan kakinya dalam tempo cepat—kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup dan khawatir.

Hari ini audisi drama musikal untuk SMF akan dilaksanakan. Ratusan murid KMA dari semua jenjang—tingkat kindergarten hingga senior, sudah memenuhi gedung pertunjukan terbesar di KMA. Sembari menunggu audisi dibuka mereka terlihat sibuk, entah itu menari, menyanyi, atau saling menyemangati dan berdoa bersama. Sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar siap untuk audisi kali ini.

"Tarik nafas… buang… tarik… buang… huffft… arghhh," Ten-ten sedang melakukan pernafasan psikologinya yaitu dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya melalui mulut—dia menyebutnya begitu, dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang ikut kalut tersulut kegugupan Sakura, tugas Hinata kini bertambah yaitu tidak hanya menenangkan Sakura tapi juga Ten-ten. Dia tersenyum lega setelah melihat Fuuma Sasame sedang melambai dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya, lalu gadis ceria itu membagi air mineral dan permen tenggorokan untuk ketiga temannya satu per satu. Berkali-kali ia meneriakan 'semangat' dan 'kita pasti bisa berkali-kali' pada Sakura dan Ten-ten, berharap dengan ini akan membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Namun sepertinya tidak, benar Sakura kini tersenyum dan sudah terlihat tidak sepucat tadi tapi ketakutan semakin merambah dinding hatinya takut jika di pertunjukkan nanti dia akan berbuat kesalahan dan membuat segalanya kacau, semangat Sasame dan Hinata yang menggebu-gebu membuatnya semakin tertekan jika nantinya mereka gagal.

Tenten sama sekali tak ada di pikiran Sakura saat itu karena ia berpendapat jika nanti gagal, gadis keturunan Cina itu akan berpikir jika itu semua karena ketidaksiapan mereka berempat dan akan menerima kegagalannya dengan lapang dada. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka bertiga membuat Sakura bisa membaca perasaan mereka dengan baik.

"Selamat pagi semua! Audisi akan dimulai, silahkan maju berdasarkan nomor urut, dimulai dengan nomor paling besar!" cerocos wanita muda cantik di atas panggung tanpa jeda, sontak membuat arena pertunjukkan KMA menjadi ramai dan kacau. Apalagi bagi mereka yang memiliki nomor paling besar, mereka pasti kacau dan gugup sebagai juru kunci.

"Mati aku!" umpat Tenten, ia semakin frustasi dan menjambak-jambak rambut legamnya yang digerai dengan sedikit semprotan cat pirang. "Aku menyesal tidak mengikuti ramalan Fengshui-ku untuk memilih nomor kecil!"

"Aneh sekali! Kenapa dimulai dari nomor besar?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu jika audisi drama musical selalu penuh kejutan dan ini salah satunya." Jelas Hinata santai. Nampaknya hanya dia manusia yang paling tenang di ruangan ini selain ketiga juri di ujung ruangan sana.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia menyesal mengikuti keinginan konyolnya untuk ikut drama musical. Terlalu banyak 'kejutan' yang ia dera, pertama ia sudah melatih vokalnya sebaik mungkin bahkan memilih lagu, mengaransemen dan membuat gerakannya sekaligus tapi dua hari yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari Orochimaru—salah satu juri audisi drama musikal, bahwa audisi tahap pertama bertema vocal grup a la Korea-Jepang. Jadi latihan Sakura sia-sia belaka hingga akhirnya dia terpaksa membolos beberapa jam pelajaran ringan untuk berlatih selama sehari penuh bersama Hinata, Tenten, dan Fuuma. Tak lupa berlatih membaca lagu Jepang dengan benar serta mengartikannya untuk menjiwai makna lagu. Kedua, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendengar dengan kedua telinganya sendiri jika audisi dimulai dari nomor yang paling besar, suatu kenyataan pahit jika Sakura tersadar bahwa nomornya berada di urutan ketiga belas dari bawah. Tiga belas. Nomor yang terkenal sial. Padahal Sakura dan Ten-ten sudah berencana untuk menggunakan waktu menunggunya untuk menyiapkan mental dan berlatih.

Dug… dug… dug…

Wanita pirang tadi kini berdiri lagi di atas panggung sambil memukul-mukul mikrofon dengan ketiga jarinya, sepertinya ia ingin diperhatikan kini. "Nomor paling besar silahkan maju atau kami diskualifikasi dan larangan untuk mengikuti audisi tahun depan!"

Kemudian beberapa gadis berpakaian a la _sailor__moon_ terlihat berlari terbirit-birit menuju panggung lalu intro _Hoot_ milik SNSD terdengar membahana diikuti gerakan-gerakan sederhana dari mereka.

Sakura tak ingin memerhatikan kejadian selanjutnya, ia tak ingin paranoid sendiri, yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah segera membangkitkan percaya dirinya dan Ten-ten. Segera. Diam dan sibuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak akan membuat segalanya buruk, berpikir tanpa berbuat sama dengan nol. Kepala Sakura berputar mencari _space_kosong. Nihil. Seluruh penjuru ruangan ini telah terisi grup lain.

"Hinata berapa menit lagi kita akan tampil?" Tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Masih penampilan kedua. Sepuluh grup lagi kita maju mungkin setengah jam jika tiap grup tiga menit."

"Bisa kita keluar sejenak untuk berlatih dan menenangkan Tenten?"

"Boleh, tapi dimana?"

"Arena _ice__ skating_ ac-casual aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka jadi tak sulit untuk menggunakan tempat itu."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" sambung Sasame tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Tak menunggu lama mereka bertiga menyeret paksa Tenten dan berlari mencapai mimpi.

.

.

.

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tak berpikir jauh, kini ia bersama ketiga temannya banjir keringat padahal setelah grup anak-anak TK selesai bernyanyi mereka akan tampil. Riasan wajah mereka pun sudah luntur, mereka terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kita tak bisa tampil dengan keadaan begini!" sergah Sasame sambil berusaha menebali bedaknya dan itu tak memerbaikinya, ia terlihat seperti vampire sekarang.

"Ya kita tak bisa tampil dengan make up. Hapus riasan kalian sebersih mungkin kita akan tampil natural tanpa make up!" jelas Sakura sambil mengira-ngira berapa menit lagi bocah-bocah itu berhenti bernyanyi.

"Aku membawa _wet __tissue_ masih ada waktu menggunakannya." Hinata menyodorkan satu per satu tisu basah itu dan segera mengawali mengelap wajah dan lehernya diikuti yang lain.

"NEXT!" teriak salah satu juri yang bernama Jiraiya sekeras mungkin tanpa mikrofon.

Sakura mengelap tisunya di sekitar telapaknya lalu membuangnya sembarangan. "Kita harus lolos, Girls!" ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara diikuti tonjokkan kepalan tangan lain pada tangannya. "LOLOS!" Mereka berlari sambil menggenggam mikrofonnya masing-masing. Bersiap pada posisi masing-masing dan berkonsentrasi lalu bergerak mengikuti instrument sederhana dengan gerakan kaki mengetuk lantai yang semakin cepat.

_Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga_

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Oh my god

Tenten mengawali pertunjukan singkat ini, bergerak paling depan sambil berkoreografi. Menggunakan teknik falsetto-nya beberapa kali lalu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas diikuti yang lain.

_Doko kara mite mo saiko janai Alright  
2-Banme nante yori saite janai Alright_

Hinata berjalan anggun menghiraukan ketiga temannya yang sedang menari erotis, menghayati tiap lirik yang meluncur dari bibirnya dengan warna suaranya yang halus bagai animasi vocaloid. Kemudian Sakura menyergahnya dengan mendorongnya ke samping hingga gadis kalem itu melompat ke samping dan melanjutkan tarian Sakura yang terhenti. Sakura mengatur nadanya sebaik mungkin agar tak bergoyang, tubuhnya bergerak sedikit agar nyanyianya tetap syahdu dan mengalun tanpa cacat—

_Minna ni oware teru  
Demo boku wa hashitte  
Anata no teburu de odo teru I don't care_

namun, Tenten menghentikannya dengan lirik bagiannya yang ia bereskan dengan rap di akhir bagiannya.

_Hitome bore shi chau wa  
I'm hot hot hot hot fire  
Bakuhatsu shi-sou hora watashi wa higher_

Kini Fuuma beraksi dengan gerakan patah-patahnya tanpa berhenti bernyanyi. Menari sambil bernyanyi adalah kegiatan favoritnya, tak sulit memadukannya tanpa kesalahan. Kemudian ketiga temannya melambaikkan tangannya ke atas sekali lagi lalu ber-_shuffle_ memutari panggung.

_12 o'clock on the dot,  
Steppin up in the spot.  
Check my hair,  
Blow a kiss for all the hearts  
They gon' drop.  
I am the flyest of them all  
Fasho, deny this oh no  
By the time, don't hold it back and let it fly_

Ten-ten kembali berlaga mengucap mantra andalannya berkali-kali dengan latar ketiga temannya ber-_shuffle._

_Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga_

Dilanjutkan Sasame yang sempat merutuki Tenten yang tampil lagi terlalu cepat.

_Nugashite mite mo saiko janai Alright  
Bodirain mo maji de saiko janai Alright_

Hinata mengikuti jejak Sasame, ia bergerak dengan keanggunannya, melempar kaki dan tangannya lembut diakhiri kedipan singkat yang entah kenapa ingin ia lakukan.

_Joshi-tachi mane shi chau  
Danshi wa sakende  
Ore-sama tsukareru  
Mou minna yamete_

Sakura pun tak mau ketinggalan, ia ambil bagian. Kini ia bernyanyi sambil menari, menolak otaknya untuk berpikir mengatur nada, baginya menyanyi adalah masalah hati bukan pikiran. Mengikuti arus yang ada, melompat seperti yang lain bahkan mengikuti gerakan bibir Ten-ten yang kini mengambil bagian nyanyiannya tanpa suara.

_Kakko tsukeru dake no  
Urourona Player  
Sute rareta Loser  
Sou makeinu Gamer_

It's 2 in the morning  
Erbody's getting freaky  
This beats bumping loud  
But this boys keeps talking  
I can't really hear him  
But I think he's saying he loves me  
Put a number on this paper  
But I thow like a frisbee huh?

Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga  
Naegajeiljalnaga

Ten-ten pun melontarkan mantranya lagi tanpa bosan tapi kini diikuti lirik mantra pamungkas lagu iniserta teriakan 'Hey' dari ketiga temannya secara kompak.

_Ore tenjotenge yuigadokuson  
No no no no Na na na na  
Ore tenjotenge yuigadokuson  
No no no no Na na na na (Blahhhhh)  
Ore tenjotenge yuigadokuson  
No no no no Na na na na  
Ore tenjotenge yuigadokuson  
No no no no Na na na na_

Terus-menerus hingga lagu ini berakhir dan sebagai seorang pembuka lagu, Ten-ten pulalah yang menutup lagu—

_Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata_

dengan teriakannya, "Oh my God!"

Sorai-sorai terdengar setelah music dan gerakan mereka terhenti, beberapa juri mengangguk tanpa senyum lalu menulis sesuatu pada kertas di depannya. Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, dan Sasame merasa puas akan aksinya kini, mereka sudah merasa melakukan yang terbaik kini hanya bisa menyumpah agar mereka lolos dan segera turun untuk melompat sambil berpelukan.

"Pertunjukkan yang cukup bagus tapi aku benci dandanan kalian!" komentar Orochimaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Dan _make__up_ kalian terlalu natural!"

"Tapi aku suka penampilan kalian, pembagian suara dan gerakan yang pas." Sambung Jiraiya menyegarkan hati keempat belia itu yang semakin panas meletup-letup tak sabar.

"Mereka terlalu banyak komentar, intinya kalian lolos dan siapkan untuk audisi selanjutnya!" ucapan Tsunade adalah akhir perjuangan hari ini, mereka melompat girang dan segera turun secepat mungkin ketika mendengar Tsunade berteriak 'next'. Mereka berlari menabraki orang-orang yang berdesakan tanpa 'permisi' dan 'maaf', mereka ingin keluar lalu melompat dan berpelukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari senyum keempatnya membuat peserta lain bersemangat dan menyumpah akan menyusul jejak mereka. Inilah awal bagi kehidupan music mereka berempat.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum simpul mendengar keputusan juri akan penampilan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya di atas panggung. Kabut kesedihan lenyap ketika ia memerhatikan gadis itu melompat dan berpelukan dengan ketiga temannya di atas sana. Matanya masih mengekori langkah Sakura ketika gadis itu menyerobot hingga keluar dari ruang pertunjukkan, ia tersenyum dan bersyukur dalam hati, ia bangga Sakura bisa menjadi sehebat ini.

"Aku benci gadis itu!"

Ino terkejut mendengar suara khas Sai diikuti lingkaran lengan pemuda iti di sekeliling pinggulnya. Ia menampik tangan Sai dan mendorong pemuda itu menjauh darinya. "Ini tempat umum, Sai!" desis Ino sepelan mungkin.

Sai menatap bosan Ino kemudian melototi laki-laki setingkat di bawahnya yang menatap dia dan Ino tadi, laki-laki itu segera membuang wajahnya asal dan menjauh hingga Sai tak bisa menemukannya lagi. Sai membiarkan Ino menyeretnya di ujung ruangan yang agak sepi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melakukan hal sefrontal tadi!" Ino mencereweti Sai dengan berbagaialasan yang sudah dihafal Sai, dan Sai sendiri tetap mendengarkannya dengan seksama karena hanya dengan ini ia bisa mendengar suara Ino di sekolah. "Katakan kau membenci siapa?" Ino dapat menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud Sai tapi ia bertanya lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Deg.

Ino menelan ludahnya susah payah dan mencoba tetap bertutur setenang mungkin, "kenapa dengan dia?" Ino tahu Sakuralah yang memergokinya ketika sedang bercumbu dengan Sai di ruang pribadi Sai di sekolah. Tapi Ino tak pernah menyangka jika Sai akan mendapatkan informasi tentang Sakura secepat itu. Kini ia merasakan kekhawatiran pada mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia yang memergoki kita!" ujar Sai sengit, "tapi aku akan segera memberikan perhitungan padanya." Sai mencoba meraih dagu Ino untuk melumat bibirnya namun Ino segera membacanya dan berjalan mundur sambil mendorong pipi Sai menjauh.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Sai!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika ia tidak macam-macam."

"Dia tidak akan macam-macam!"

Sai menilai Ino dan bertanya semanis mungkin pada kekasih gelapnya itu, "kau… seperti mengenalnya saja."

"Aku… hanya tak ingin semuanya kacau karena perbuatanmu."

Sai tersenyum ramah, "akan kupastikan tak ada yang 'kacau'." Sai segera berlalu dan hilang diantara kerumunan orang. Sementara itu Ino mulai mengigiti kukunya karena khawatir tak menyadari Shion mendekatinya seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sai, Ino?" sapa Shion lembut sambil meremas bahu Ino yang berguncang kaget bertemu Shion.

Ino tersenyum seramah dan selicik mungkin—kebiasaannya dengan teman satu genknya jika mengejek seseorang, "hanya bertukar argumen dengan Shimura tentang nerd nomor tujuh!"

Shion ikut menyeringai dan berlalu, namun memberikan pesan menusuk bagi Ino, "kalau begitu tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai-KU. Aku sedikit risih melihatnya!"

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengumpat berkali-kali ketika Sakura menyapanya takut-takut dan ikut duduk di tangga lobi KMA yang sepi, _mood_-nya semakin memburuk kini ketika bertemu Sakura dan mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Ia mengirim sms kesebelasnya kepada supirnya agar segera datang ke sekolahnya padahal baru tiga menit lalu ia minta dijemput.

"Uchiha aku minta—"

"Aku tak suka memberi orang lain," putus Sasuke sambil membuka bungkus permen karetnya lalu melahapnya dengan rakus. Sakura cukup cerdas mencerna kalimat Sasuke itu, ia tahu maksud pemuda itu, pemuda itu takkan memberikan maaf untuknya.

"Terserah intinya aku sudah minta maaf! Tak kau terima pun tak ada dampaknya untukku!" Sakura berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Padahal baru kali ini aku menatapmu sebagai manusia baik tapi tidak karena hari ini."

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menampik jari Sakura, kini ia yang melakukan hal serupa, "jangan menunjukku! Kau berbuat kesalahan besar padaku."

"Aku hanya lupa bertemu denganmu di _Starbucks_sore itu dan aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Kau lupa sudah merusakkan kameraku, hah?" teriak Sasuke tepat di wajah Sakura membuat salivanya berceceran di wajah Sakura yang kini memejamkan mata menahan tangannya agar tak melayang.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang merusaknya. Kau yang merusaknya." Sakura berkata sambil menggertakkan giginya gemas, ia sedang berusaha tenang dan mencoba pernafasan psikologi a la Ten-ten.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau menggantinya! Pengecut!"

Sakura melotot dan menatap Sasuke geram, ia kepalkan tagannya erat-erat, ia benci mendengar kata pengecut dan sebangsanya. "Akan ku ganti kameramu secepatnya!" Sakura berlalu dan menghadiahi dorongan keras kepalan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin menghiraukan teriakan mengejek Sasuke.

Ia terus berjalan dan melalui halte bus yang biasa ia singgahi, entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin berjalan pulang sambil menendang-nendang dunia yang membodohinya, hingga ia tak sadar sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam mengikutinya. Sakura baru menyadari sedang diikuti ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat di depannya, menghalagi langkahnya, kemudian seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ gelap keluar dengan seringaian dan wajah membenci pada Sakura. "Kau ingat aku?"

Sakura mengenali pemuda itu sebagai kekasih Ino yang berciuman di salah satu ruang di sekolah tapi ia tak tahu pasti tentang hubungan pemuda itu dengan mantan sahabatnya, Ino. "Kau yang bersama Ino?"

Sai menyeringai sadis, "aku Sai, kekasih Ino. Kau yang melihatku sedang bercumbu dengan Ino waktu itu kan?" Sai mendekat dan mencengkram erat rahang Sakura seolah ingin meremukkannya.

Sakura merasakan ada yang tak beres dan ia harus segera kabur dari sini, "aku… tidak sengaja melihatnya," Sakura tersenyum canggung dan bergidik ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan _cutter_mengkilap lalu mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak, Manis." Sai mengarahkan _cutter_itu tepat di nadi sekitar leher Sakura lalu menekannya namun tak sampai melukainya tapi cukup membuat Sakura semakin berkeringat dan ketakutan. "Hubunganku tak boleh ada satu pun yang tahu selain aku dan Ino. Tapi… kau tahu tentang hal itu. Jadi—"

"Aku akan tutup mulut!" sambung Sakura ditengah ketakutannya, "aku berjanji takkan mengadu pada siapapun."

"…"

"A… aku pastikan tak aka nada yang tahu," sambung Sakura lagi ketika dirasakannya _cutter_ Sai bergerak memutari lehernya dan turun hingga menancap di pundaknya lalu turun hingga lengan atasnya, darah segar mengucur deras. Sakura ingin berteriak tapi Sai sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan telapak kanannya yang bebas, Sakura limbung dan terjatuh namun Sai menangkapnya.

Luka Sakura akan semakin dalam dan panjang jika saja sebuah _Mercy_ hitam tidak berhenti dan menyalakan klaksonnya berkali-kali. Sai mendorong Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan _cutter-_nya diatas tanah dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sakura merasakan matanya berair, ia merasa pusing dan berkunang-kunang, dilihatnya sebuah Mercy hitam yang pernah ditemuinya sedang menyala dengan lampu dim yang yang berkedip-kedip.

.

.

.

Gaara mendesah kecewa ketika melihat Sakura berlalu pergi tanpa menyapanya, ia tak marah pada gadis itu, tidak, karena iya yakin gadis itu tak melihatnya ketika di koridor. Gadis _pink_itu terlihat sibuk berlari sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya tanpa melihat ke depan sementara Gaara yang terlanjur gugup hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya tanpa bersuara. Bukan salah Sakura jika gadis itu melewatinya tanpa menyapanya. Dan kini Gaaramerutuki dirinya yang akan menjadi orang paling terakhir yang memberinya selamat atas keberhasilannya lolos di audisi drama musical tahap pertama.

Gaara berjalan limbung dan bisa saja terjatuh karena Sai yang menabraknya tanpa sengaja. "Maaf," ujar Sai kalem sambil memasang senyum janggalnya.

"Sepertinya kau terburu-buru Sai!" Sapa Gaara sambil menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Yeah, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku selesaikan sekarang."

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara antusias seperti biasanya, ia cukup mengerti dengan keadaan diri Sai dan ia ingin memperbaikinya dengan selalu menjadi orang yang paling tahu Sai.

"Ada satu karya seni vital yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang," Sai tersenyum sambil memerhatikan bahu seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu tangga di depan lobi. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Aku tak punya satu alat perampung karyaku, Gaara. Mungkin kau punya?"

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan sedikit was-was dengan senyuman Sai yang terlalu mengembang, "err— kau butuh apa?" tnyanya hati-hati, setaunya Sai adalah seorang seniman professional dan seniman setingkat itu pasti memiliki semua keperluan seniman.

"_Cutter_."

Gaara semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia membuka _zipper_ranselnya dan meraih _cutter_mengkilapnya, ia semakin curiga pada Sai. Hanya sebuah _cutter_yang terbilang murah dan mudah di dapat ia tak memilikinya?

Sai meraih tanpa permisi _cutter_Gaara yang diperhatikan Gaara seksama, ia menimbang-nimbang _cutter_itu dan mencoba menggoreskannya pada dinding di belakang Gaara hinggi dinding itu terlihat bergaris panjang dan mengeluarkan serpihan batu bata di dalamnya. "Segera ku kembalikan setelah semuanya beres!" Sai berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang termenung kalimat terakhir Gaara ia jawab penuh kelicikan—

…sementara Gaara terlihat bimbang dan menyesal tiba-tiba memerhatikan serpihan batu bata merah di atas lantai yang tersapu angin.

—"aku akan menyelesaikan secepatnya, Gaara, seperti maumu!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan gerutuan sepanjang jalan. Hari ini adalah hari sial baginya. Pertama, secara mendadak bannya bocor hingga ia harus menelepon supirnya untuk bertukar mobil agar ia bisa pulang. Kedua, ia bertemu Haruno dan entah kenapa amarahnya semakin memuncak da lagi ia bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

Rasanya ia ingin sendiri di tengah ketenangan dan tempat yang ditujunya adalah tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Rin, ia setengah berharap agar gadis itu ada disana hingga ia bisa bertukar nomor ponsel dengan gadis itu. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan gadis galak itu, ia tidak menyukainya, bukan, hanya saja… mmm… sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menyalakan lampu dimnya ketika melihat mobil Porsche yang ia kenali milik Sai berhenti disana. Dan melotot kaget ketika melihat Sakura dipeluk dan disayat lengannya oleh Sai. Sasuke memencet kalksonnya berkali-kali dan tak segera turun dari mobil, ia merasa Sai tak mengenalinya dan itu bagus untuknya. Ia tahu betul Sai memiliki masalah psikolgi sejak kakaknya meninggal dan bisa saja ia celaka jika keluar sekarang. Dan mungkin saja ia bisa tahu masalah Sai dan Sakura, entahlah Sasuke rasanya ingin tahu masalah dua remaja itu.

Sai melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin membuat lumpur di ban mobilnya menciprati tubuh Sakura yangt terkulai lemar. Sasuke segera turun sambil melihat GPS-nya, mencari rumah sakit terdekat, ia peluk Sakura dan ia tepuk-tepuk pipi gadis itu berkali-kali. Tapi gadis itu sudah pingsan.

.

.

.

"Katakan!" perintah Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya pada Sakura di dalam mobil setelah gadis itu dirawat dan sadar dari pingsannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Uchiha!" jawab Sakura ketus. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sai jika ia takkan mengatakan masalah ini pada siapapun, bukan karena takut, bukan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kematian di sekelilingnya sebelum ini dan ia cukup kebal. Ia sama sekali tak takut akan hal itu. Yang ia takutkan jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain maka akan banyak korban seperti dirinya, sekali bertemu dengan Sai membuat Sakura tahu jika ada yang tak beres dengan jiwa pemuda itu. Dan lagi dengan mengadu pada yang lain akan membuat Ino dalam bahaya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia masih sayang pada Ino.

"Dengar kau sama sekali tak mengenal Sai. Dia berbahaya!" ancam Sasuke, dia merasa begitu khawatir dan ingin tahu akan hal ini. "Ceritakan dan kita selesaikan."

"Ceritakan apa dan selesaikan apa? Tak ada apapun antara aku dan Sai!"

"Lalu mengapa ia melukaimu? Ia memang memiliki masalah kejiwaan tapi ia cukup rasional untuk tidak melakuka hal criminal."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "masalah kejiwaan?"

"Ya, psikologisnya terganggu sejak kakaknya—Shin, meninggal gara-gara dia. Apalagi setelah Ino menolak kisah cinta mereka dipublikasikan, ia semakin terlihat terganggu."

Sakura menelan ludah dan kembali ketakutan. Ia menatap nanar Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sudah mengetahui sejauh itu—bagi Sai orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ino adalah orang yang sudah mengetahui banyak hal dan Sakura juga menyebutnya begitu, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu hampir berjingkat kaget. "Sai… berhubungan dengan Ino?" Sakura mencoba triknya dengan pura-pura tak tahu, bertanya secara spontan seperti 'kau tahu hal itu?' akan membuat masalah antara Sai dan Sakura dapat mudah terbaca oleh Sasuke.

"Yeah, aku tahu baru-baru ini dari gestur dan ucapan-ucapan implisit mereka."

"Mengapa Ino tak ingin hubungannya diketahui banyak orang?"

"Entahlah mungkin karena Ino ingin menjaga perasaan Shion."

Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat Shion, "Shion? Kenapa dengan dia?" ia tetap bertanya walaupun tak ingat sama sekali yang mana Shion.

"Shion menyukai Sai dan ia satu genk bersama Ino."

Sakura menyandarkan bahunya dan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut akan keselamatan Ino dan Sasuke, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang peduli padanya lenyap begitu saja tanpa ada suatu hal yang bisa dilakukannya, "kenapa sekolah tak mengeluarkan Sai?"

"Atas dasar apa?" Sasuke menatap remeh Sakura.

"Tentu saja karena jiwanya yang teragggu! Ia bisa membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarnya!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "keluarga Shimura adalah salah satu penyandang dana terbesar di KMA dan ayahnya adalah sahabat karib ayahku. Sulit bahakan tak mungkin mengeluarkannya karena alasan sepele itu."

"Sepele katamu?" Sakura memijat pelipisnya semakin keras. Kenapa semua hal selalu membisu jika menyangkut materi?

"Dari tadi aku terus yang menjawab. Sekarang giliranmu!" perintah Sasuke tanpa bosan, "katakan!"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya semua, Uchiha! Ada beberapa hal yang tak patut kau ketahui." Pemuda itu menggerutu yang tak bisa didengar Sakura, '"tapi agar semuanya adil kuceritakan beberapa hal."

Sakura bercerita jika dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya Ino. Sakura dan Ino adalah orang Perancis, mereka tinggal di Cassis—kota pelabuhan kecil di timur Marseille, Perancis, mereka bertemu ketika Sakura sedang tersesat di castil tua Chateau. Ino menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi yang ada mereka malah semakin tersesat dan pulang diantar oleh seorang pegawai pabrik _burgundy_ yang memergoki mereka berkeliling pabrik tanpa izin. Sejak saat itulah mereka berteman.

Ino sangat baik, ia adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang panjang yang terawat, ia tumbuh sebagai gadis pemberani, pesolek, dan memesona. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sederhana dan cenderung pemalu dan diam, tapi sejak ia bertemu dan memutuskan bersahabat dengan Ino ia mulai bisa menemukan keberanian dan kepercayaandirinya. Mereka bersahabat dekat dan hampir seperti saudara, setiap hari mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bernyanyi, menari, mengumpulkan bunga, membuat rumah pasir, dan lainnya, hingga gadis itu berumur dua belas tahun. Karena ketika Ino lulus SD ia bersama keluarganya pindah dan akan menetap di Konoha.

Hubungan komunikasi antara Ino dan Sakura pun merenggang dan puncaknya ketika ia mengunjungi Ino di Konoha, gadis kecil itu melemparinya dengan boneka Teddy bear pemberiannya dan berteriak enggan bersahabat lagi dengannya. Padahal boneka Teddy bear itu adalah boneka rilisan pertama kali di Washington, tempat boneka itu lahir hingga mendunia, pada tahun 1954 dan Sakura menganggap boneka itu adalah jimat untuknya dari kakaknya sebagai tanda kasih sayang, dan karena ia sangat menyayangi Ino ia berikan boneka itu. Sejak saat itulah hubungan persahabatan antara Sakura dan Ino rusak hingga sekarang Sakura masih merasakannya, terbukti dengan pandangan remeh dan ejekan dari Ino akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Sakura dengan takzim dan beropini jika Ino mungkin berubah karena pengaruh Karin dan lainnya. Dia cukup tahu jika Ino sebenarnya baik dan polos, ia hanya mengikuti plot bikinan Karin.

"Aku berkali-kali keliling dunia tapi tidak tahu Cassis." Ujar Sasuke polos dan meremehkan.

"Aku tak pernah keliling dunia tapi tahu Cassis." Ujar Sakura sepolos dan seremeh mungkin.

Cerita berlanjut dengan ketakutan-ketakutan Sakura akan nasib Ino jika bersama Sai. Ia ingin membuat Ino menjauh dari Sai tapi ia tahu itu akan sulit dan akan membuat keadaan makin buruk.

"Sai takkan diam jika kau melakukannya."

"Aku takut Ino akan terluka."

Sasuke menerawang jauh dan menatap Sakura intens, "kau takut Ino terluka? Jangan-jangan… kau sudah tahu tetang hubungan mereka tapi kau pura-pura tak tahu agar aku tak tahu masalahmu dengan Sai, begitu bukan?"

Sakura hampir tersentak tapi segera menguasi dirinya dan tak melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan menatap mata legam Sasuke dan berkata lantang sesuai scenario dalam otaknya, "aku sama sekali tidak tahu hubungan mereka jika kau tak memberitahuku. Aku ingin Ino menjauh dari pemuda itu karena aku tak ingin ia terluka. Aku masih menganggapnya sahabat seburuk apapun yang sudah ia lakukan padaku." Sakura menitikkan air mata mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dan menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat menahan tangis.

Sasuke kalut mendapati Sakura menangis dan menyesal bertanya yang bukan-bukan, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu. "Diamlah." Hanya kata itu yang ia katakan berulang-ulang hingga gadis itu mereda dan kembali normal tanpa isakan. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika ku antar kau pulang?"

Perjalanan berlalu dalam diam hingga Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung mengetahui gadis itu tinggal dirumah yang mungil dengan hanya ruang tamu yang bergabung jadi satu dengan dapur, ruang makan, dan kamar mandi, lalu satu kamar tanpa pintu dan dinding di sepanjang lantai dua. Hanya pagar kayu pembatas sebagai dinding kamar yang terlihat berantakan itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan akan sedingin apa jika malam tiba.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Yeah," Sakura menuang air panas pada cangkir berisi kopi lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke tanpa baki.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Di Cassis."

"Hn." Setelah secangkir kopi robusa Sasuke tandaskan ia pamit pulang di ikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Sakura menarik jaket Sasuke dan berjalan mendahuluinya menuju mobil Mercedes Hitam pemuda itu. Ia mengelilingi mobil itu dan memerhatikan dengan teliti bagian depan mobil itu, ia kembali teringat ke masa ketika ia tertabrak saat berjalan-jalan dengan sepatu roda di taman pusat kota dan yang ia ingat hanya mobil sedan hitam berlogo tiga garis simetris dan pemuda berambut raven memakai kacamata hitam. Ia berbalik dan tergagap ketika melihat Sasuke membersihkan kacamata hitamnya dengan ujung kaosnya lalu memakainya.

Pemuda berambut raven, berahang tegas dan simetris, memakai kacamata hitam, dan berkulit sepucat salju.

Sasuke adalah orang yang menabraknya saat itu!

.

.

.

Tsunade sedang memerhatikan salah satu kertas audisi berisi data diri beberapa peserta, beberapa kertas pendaftaran yang tidak lolos sudah ia buang ke perapian. Ia meneguk secangkir kopinya sambil membaca data diri seorang murid.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan murid favoritmu." Ujar Jiraiya ikut memeriksa kertas pendaftaran lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak. Bahkan mereka sama." Koreksi Tsunade.

"Lalu bagaimana audisi selanjutnya?" Tanya Orochimaru ingin ikut nimbrung di percakapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

Tsunade menatap jam dinding yang sudah hampir pagi, audisi tahap pertama yang selesai dini hari tadi tak membuatnya lelah sedikitpun. Kini ide gilanya semakin menggila dan berputar-putar di otaknya, "kita buat audisi yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatan!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan saja pengumuman pagi ini."

Pagi harinya sesuai dengan janji nona Tsunade, selaku ketua dewan juri, mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting yang mampu membuat kelima puluh grup yang lolos melonjak girang bersemangat dan membuat grup yang tersisih lainnya menunduk menyesal, mewarnai pagi hari di KMA dengan riuh redam. "Audisi selanjutnya seminggu lagi dan tunggu kejutan yang lainnya!"

Kejutan khas drama musical segera hadir.

**TBC~**

**[lyric mode n' song: im the best by 2ne1 (japan vers.)]**

**Yosh akhirnya saya apdet juag fict oldis ini, bagimana saudara2 legalegalega, HAH?**

**Oke mav alay!**

**Saya juga minta maaf buat apdet yg lamaaa bgt mungkin saya perlu nulis warning: apdet lama, kali yaa. Biar banyak yg ga berharap lebih gitu. Cz saya juga bakal sibuk mulai detik ini menjelang final exam :"(( jadi bakal focus ke satu hal: belajar! Walau amit2 ama kegiatan itu.**

**Tapi saya bakal tetep ngusahain apdet fict2 udik saya secara berkala, soalnya saya bener2 minat di dunia nulis2 gini (efek habis tau nulis bisa mengembangkan daya kerja otak) secara saya orangnya minat pengen jadi anak indigo atau minimal jeniuslah… hahaha… xDD~#dijambak (-,-)  
**

**Well, its time to reply ur review one by one. Check here, there must be you!**

**ade kawaii**: thanks

**Just ana g login**: adu saya bingung jawab darimana, komen kamu kroyokan datangnya. Intinya; kamu hebat bikin spekulasi cerita ini, boleh tuh aku jiplak di fict aku selanjutnya haha. Btw, thanks yay.

**Blablabla**: ini uda dipublish. Semoga puas.

**Silver Wing**: pertanyaan kamu sudah saya jawab dibold teks thanks 4 ur support!

**Saya cukup puas dgn banyak review yg log-in, silahkan periksa pm kali aja ada saya dan yg saya balas reviewnya lewat fict ini sory bgt ga bisa nyerocos banyak2 soalnya saya mau jaga imej saya (bocoran dikit: saya bisa kurang ajar kalo ngomong terlalu banyak). Kalo ngomongnya dikit dan walaupun tahu karakter saya dari paparan saya sendiri setidaknya bukti bisa disamarkan dgn fict2 saya yg kata2nya agak rapih dan bermoral 0:))#apaaan**

**Oiya sekedar mau ingetin: jangan pernah yaa nyetir dlm keadaan mabuk, teman saya pergi terlalu dini karena melakukan hal itu! Mungkin ini ga ada sangkut pautnya ama ffn tapi saya ingin mencoba menyelamatkan orang lain walau dgn hal sepele. (efek ikutan _30__Good__Deeds__in__30__Days__Challenge_)**

**Oke, last words: Review and Happy new year! #hahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**a.n: Saya sarankan baca lewat komputer atau perangkat lain yang bisa memunculkan _italic._**

* * *

Hari ini sore datang sangat cepat bagi Shion. Baginya baru saja ia berada dan melamun di atap gedung sekolah tadi pagi, tahu-tahu langit sudah oranye dan koakan burung walet sudah terdengar. Sepanjang hari ini Shion duduk melamun sambil menangis, mengasihani dirinya sendiri, tak menjawab deringan ponsel ataupun e-mail dari teman-temannya, bahkan ia mengabaikan semua pelajaran hari ini. Hanya karena penolakan pemuda yang disukainya kemarin malam.

"_I love you."_

"_Yeah, I love me too."_

Krieet.

Blam.

Shion masih termangu menatap betis berisinya yang menjulur di depannya, tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda melewatinya dan menatapnya aneh sekilas. Ia mendongak terkejut setelah deringan ponsel yang amat dikenalinya menggaduhi penjuru ruangan bebas udara itu, walaupun deringannya tertelan segala macam gas disekelilingnya ia masih saja terkejut. Bukan karena vibrasinya yang hebat atau bunyinya yang cukup gaduh melainkan penelponnya.

_Sai is calling. . ._

Layar ponsel Shion masih berkedip-kedip. Mati-menyala. Berbunyi. Terus begitu. Ia menatap kosong ponselnya tak menghiraukannya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Rasanya malas barang menjawab panggilan yang tiap hari—sebelum hari ini, dinantikannya itu.

"Angkatlah ponselmu. Berisik tahu!" Shion baru tersadar ia tidak sendiri setelah mendengar dengungan protes dari seseorang di ujung pagar kawat sana. Ia mendesis tak suka dan cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air matanya. _Sial aku ketahuan lagi!_

Ponsel Shion diam beberapa detik dan berbunyi lagi. Sama seperti tadi. Tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup mengganggu.

"Cepat angkat!" Shion berani bersumpah tak pernah ada yang berani memerintahnya kecuali orang di depannya ini, kalaupun ada setidaknya dengan kata-kata implisit dan nada yang halus.

Shion kembali menatap ponselnya dan segera memencet panel _reject _di sisi kiri ponselnya lalu mematikannya cepat-cepat. Takut kalau dia menelepon lagi.

Matahari tinggal setengah, awan sudah mulai bergumpal, dan langit semakin gelap. Shion masih tetap duduk berselonjor bersama pemuda yang pernah ia temui ketika di toko kakeknya dulu yang kini berdiri tegak menatap langit. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan keberadaan pemuda berambut putih panjang itu dengan berusaha mengusir pemuda itu seperti pemuda-pemudi lain yang tidak sengaja datang kemari, ia tak melakukannya, entah mengapa.

Kini ia menyalakan iPod-nya dan menyetel lagu favoritnya, _The story_-nya Norah Jones.

Tanpa menggunakan _headset_. Sekali lagi ia tak tahu mengapa. Bahkan kini ia sengaja mengeraskan volume iPod-nya hingga koakan burung yang berbaris pun tak terdengar kini.

"Kenapa kau mendengarkan lagu yang membuatmu hampir menangis lagi?"

Shion mendongak, sudah tiga kali pemuda di depannya berbicara monolog. "Aku tidak menangis!" sergahnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan pertama pemuda itu.

"Oh, kupikir kau harus ke dokter mata kalau begitu." Shion mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, apa hubungannya? "Kukira kau menderita _endoftalmitis_, matamu tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan hingga memerah."

Shion mengigit bibirnya dan membuang mukanya asal, "aku tidak sakit mata—tidak akan pernah!"

"Berarti kau menangis!"

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku tahu sejak kemarin malam hingga sore ini kau menangis—"

"Tid—"

"—karena Shimura Sai berkata jika 'dia juga mencintai dirinya sendiri'."

Shion tercekat, ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang perlahan, tak mengedipkan matanya walau dirasakan organ penglihatannya itu memanas dan sakit, dia takkan menutup matanya barang sekali, bisa gawat kalau air matanya menetes. Sial kenapa pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada alasan satu-satunya mengapa ia menangis sejak kemarin!

"Harusnya kau tidak mendengarkan lagu Norah Jones." Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku levisnya yang tertutup _hoddie_ kedodorannya. "Karena saat kau berkata kau mencintainya lagu ini yang berputar, salah jika kau menganggap lagu ini adalah salah satu favoritmu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku disana saat itu—"

"Omong kosong."

"Terserah. Aku hanya melihatmu memesan lagu pada penyanyi café dan mendengarmu berbicara dengan Sai selama kurang dari lima menit, lalu memerhatikanmu menangis hingga—"

"Cukup!"

"—dan kini kau menangis la—"

"Kubilang cukup!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah dan menyilangkan kedua jarinya di depan bibirnya. Suasana kembali tenang. Tapi kini tak ada Norah Jones. Dia sudah berhenti bernyanyi sejak Shion memencet tombol _off_.

Suasana kembali damai, sama seperti yang tadi-tadi, semuanya bersembunyi memerhatikan Shion yang bersedih; murid-murid KMA yang tidak sengaja memergokinya, burung-burung yang biasa hinggap di pagar kawat, bahkan matahari hari ini pun tiba-tiba terasa tidak terlalu panas padahal musim semi sudah datang seminggu lalu. Segalanya seolah enggan mengganggu Shion dalam kemurungannya, apalagi menghiburnya. Shion cukup maklum dengan semua itu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, dengan titelnya sebagai nona muda pewaris tunggal perusahaan berlian dan anggota _ac casual_ cukup membuatnya agak tersingkir dari pergaulan remaja seusianya. Para anggota _ac casual_ (tepatnya Karin) yang membuat aturan tak tertulis tentang siapa-teman-kita bisa mengontrol segala anggapan publik tentang siapa Shion serta bagaimana harus bersikap padanya.

"Makanlah!"

Shion mendongak dan mendapati pemuda jakung tadi sedang menyodorkan bungkusan coklat padanya. "Jangan mencoba meracuniku, Nerd nomor tiga!"

Arashi menyeringai tipis ketika Shion menyebutkan julukannya, "ini hanya coklat biasa, masih tersegel rapat dan tidak kadaluarsa."

"Bisa saja itu hanya trikmu."

"Untuk apa aku meracunimu hah?"

_Untuk membunuhku, tentu saja. _Shion sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat orang-orang yang seolah begitu baik padanya namun memiliki ratusan alasan dan cara untuk menyingkirkannya. Pengkhianatan, siksaan, pelecehan, dan percobaan pembunuhan sudah Shion rasakan berpuluh-puluh kali, tak salah jika kini ia sudah lebih peka dan waspada. Pengalaman tujuh tahun dengan hal-hal yang berbau trik bukan hal sulit baginya.

"Ini hanya coklat biasa dijamin aman. Lagipula membunuhmu tidak akan membuat perusahaan berlianmu menjadi milikku, kau tahu betul siapa relasi bisnis keluargamu, bukan? Apa ada aku salah satunya?" Shion menggeleng, "lantas mengapa aku berniat membunuhmu?"

"Karena _ac casual _membubarkan klub robotika!"

"Tch, konyol sekali, satu masalah sepele bisa membuat orang saling membunuh."

"Kau tidak tahu jika satu alasan bisa menyeret alasan lain untuk membunuh seseorang!" lirih Shion sambil menatap kosong angkasa yang kosong tanpa hiasan. Arashi berjalan mundur menuju ke tempatnya semula, di sisi pagar, ia mengenal Shion dari desas-desus yang beredar tentangnya, semuanya, akan sulit menyembunyikan bagaimana hidupkita jika kau menjadi sepopuler Shion. ARashi tahu semua tentang Shion semuanya, ia tak berniat mencari tahu, tapi lingkungannya memaksanya untuk tahu, hanya dengan mendengar.

"Ini lagu favoritku," ujar Shion tanpa sadar, "lebih tepatnya aku memaksa agar lagu ini menjadi favoritku." Shion kembali menyalakan i-Podnya, merelakan air matanya berlinang tanpa pertahan diiringi suara Norah Jones yang mendayu-dayu.

Pemuda itu menatap tertarik pada Shion. Ia menyeringai tipis agaknya senang Shion terlihat berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat. "Biar kutebak karena Shimura menyukainya?" Shion mengangguk sekali. "Karena ia menyukainya," katanya meyakinkan dirinya, "dan aku harus mencoba menyukai apa yang disukainya!"

"Sai menyukai lagu ini, dia selalu memutarnya apalagi saat-saat seperti ini." Lanjut Shion menatap matahari yang kini tinggal segaris di langit—tidak bisa disebut di langit juga sih, karena dari atap gedung KMA matahari terlihat di depan mata. Dekat sekali. Jauh dari pengukuran ilmuan.

"Dan akhirnya kau menyukai keduanya?"

Shion menggeleng, "aku tidak suka musik _country atau folk_ dan tidak menemukan apa yang indah dari matahari terbenam."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan bersiap berceloteh lagi tetapi Shion lebih dulu berujar. "Tapi aku harus belajar menyukainya!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lagi, seolah mengerti, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengerti, baginya jika tidak suka ya tidak usah dipaksakan, untuk apa, menyusahkan diri sendiri saja. "Dengar—jika dibaaratkan, kau dan Shimura seperti bumi dan matahari," kata pemuda itu pelan-pelan, ia ingin kata-kata yang disusunnya bisa membuat pikiran Shion terbuka, entahlah, ia tak tahu mengapa melakukan ini, ia hanya ingin. "kau bumi dan Shimura matahari. Bumi selalu beredar dan memutari matahari bahkan bumi—kau, ingin menjadi satu dengannya tapi,"

"bumi tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan matahari, panas yang dimiliki matahari bisa membahayakannya. Sekuat apapun rasa sukamu bumi tak boleh mendekati matahari, itu hukumnya, kosmik dapat hancur jika ada yang tidak beredar sesuai orbitnya. Kehidupan akan menghilang dan bumi kehilangan keindahannya."

"Bumi harus tahu posisinya, ia tak boleh keluar dari lintasannya, memang matahari bermanfaat sekali bagi bumi, sinarnya membuat kehidupan dan menghangatkan tetapi bisa membakar bumi perlahan jika terlalu dekat, jangan lupakan juga sinar ultraviolet matahari yang juga berbahaya. Matahari seperti memiliki dua mata pisau bagi bumi, suatu waktu dia bisa membuat segala yang indah bagi bumi dan sebaliknya, membuat segala yang buruk untuk bumi. Intinya bumi dan matahari tidak bisa bersama tetapi… mereka bisa sejalan."

"Bumi boleh mengidolakan matahari dan berharap matahari selalu mengiringinya, tetapi bumi tak boleh berharap bisa bersama—bersatu dengan matahari, karena matahari juga menyinari yang lainnya. Bumi boleh menangis dan kecewa ditolak matahari tetapi ia juga harus ingat ada sesuatu lain yang siap bersatu dan mengiringinya seperti matahari namun tanpa memberinya kerugian apapun."

"Sesuatu itu apa?" Tanya Shion dramatis, ia tak tahu sejak kapan sudah berhadapan dan berjarak kurang dari semester dari pemuda aneh itu.

"Satelit."

"Eh?"

"Satelit beredar mengiringi bumi tanpanya bumi tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi, mendapat sinyal, informasi, gelombang elektromagnetik. Hidup ini akan membosankan tanpa hiburan dari satelit."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi mengapa kau tak mencoba melirik ke satelit?"

Shion menunduk, tanpa sadar air matanya mongering dan matahari yang selalu dinantikannya tiap sore telah ditelan langit, hilang sudah kesempatan belajarnya untuk menyukai matahari terbenam. "Aku… tidak suka matahari terbenam—tidak akan pernah suka. Tapi orang bilang itu saat-saat teromantis!"

"Bagiku tidak, ada kok yang lebih romantis dari sekadar bulatan besar yang tiap hari muncul dan pergi secara monoton."

"Apa?"

"Saat-saat seperti ini."

Shion mengerutkan alisnya bingung, apa yang indah kini selain langit hitam pekat nan gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan pula, "romantis apanya?"

"Kau lihat langit kini? Berawan tanpa bintang tanda jika besok akan turun hujan. Bintang-bintang tak terlihat karena tertutup awan-awan yang bergumul dan mempersiapkan hasil evaporasinya—hujan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau bisa saling mengingatkan pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi agar besok membawa payung supaya tidak kehujanan. Romantis bukan?"

Shion meringis tipis, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat nasihat untuk membawa payung, buat apa toh setiap hari ia naik mobil yang bebas hujan dan guyuran panas matahari. Ia tak pernah tak pernah tahu jika saling mengingatkan soal cuaca adalah hal yang romantis, bukankah setiap hari diakhir berita pembawa acara akan mengumumkannya? Apa yang romantis?

"Senang sekali bukan jika kita dilindungi orang yang kita sukai? Ingat hujan bisa membuatmu flu dan bête jika menunggunya tidak reda—apalagi jika kau punya janji."

Shion tersenyum lagi, kini dengan senyuman lebar sebatas rahangnya, matanya hampir-hampir tertutup karenanya. "Siapa kau?"

"Nerd nomor tiga!" pemuda itu berjalan pergi tanpa pamit, membuka pintu besi di depannya dengan senyuman tanpa menutupnya seolah berujar agar Shion segera pergi dari sana dan menutupnya.

Shion menyeringai, sekali lagi pemuda ini membuatnya penasaran dan tertarik. Segera ia mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi cepat-cepat, puluhan pesan suara dan e-mail masuk bergantian, ia memencet tombol _exit_ tanpa membukanya, terus begitu hingga laporan-laporan itu habis, ia tekan nomor tiga dari _keypad_ ponselnya cukup lama dan mendengarkan baik-baik sahutan disana, "ah Kakak… tidak aku hanya ingin bilang pameran berlian besok ditunda saja sepertinya besok akan hujan!"

.

.

.

"KAU! Kau yang menabrakku waktu itu 'kan?"

"APA?"

"Kau yang menabrakku waktu itu hingga kaki kananku retak!" Sakura memangutkan kepalanya berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "ya… aku ingat betul pengemudi dan mobil hitam ini."

Sasuke sedikit berjingkat mendengarnya, matanya melirik kesana-kemari waspada, otaknya bersinkron cepat dengan panca inderanya, kiranya ia belum pernah berpikir jika Sakura akan tahu bahwa ia-lah yang ikut andil dalam pincangnya kaki Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu dan kini ia bingung setengah mati dibalik sikap tenang dan angkuhnya. Ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan alibinya.

"Kau 'kan iya 'kan?" Tanya Sakura menggebu-gebu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melotot tak suka ketika Sakura melakukan itu.

"Tidak."

"Ya! Aku ingat betul pengemudi dan mobil hitam ini!" ulangnya lagi.

"Jangan konyol! Ada ratusan orang di Konoha yang memiliki mobil serupa dan…"

"…dan tak ada satu orang pun yang memiliki ciri yang sama persis!"

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura terdiam. Hanya angin malam yang menyerukan bunyi desisan menakutkan.

"Mengakulah!" Sasuke amat benci jika dipojokkan seperti ini, "dasar pengecut!" Sasuke melotot kesal hampir-hampir matanya seolah akan keluar, ia benci segala yang menindas dan memojokkannya tapi lebih dari itu semua ia benci sekali jika ada yang mengatainya pengecut.

"Jangan menyebutku seperti itu!"

"Ah ya, kau benar! Harusnya aku menyebutmu 'pecundang yang selalu lari dan takut dari kenyataan' itu lebih pantas untukmu!" Sasuke terpana, wajahnya mengeras seiring dengan kata-kata Sakura yang sama persis dengan kata-kata Itachi yang selalu menusuk hatinya, pecundang yang selalu lari dan takut dari kenyataan. Kenapa semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menjelma menjadi orang-orang yang menyebalkan?

"YA! Memang aku pelakunya. Lalu apa maumu?"

Kini Sakura yang terpana, di depannya sudah ada pelaku tabrak lari dirinya, jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya ia sudah merencanakan akan melakukan apa pada orang itu, semuanya, bahkan detil terkecil sekalipun, ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan lupa membuat perhitungan setimpal pada penabraknya itu. Tapi kini otaknya seolah dungu, rencananya hancur sudah entah karena apa, mungkin karena angin malam ini yang dingin dan lukanya yang sakit, pikirnya.

"Aku sudah membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu dan perawatanmu _sampai sembuh!_" lanjut Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata-kata yang dianggapnya inti dari segalanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak butuh uangmu! Aku hanya butuh tanggung jawabmu dan per—"

"—aku sudah membayar tagihannya jika kau lupa."

"Bukan seperti—"

"—dan aku menganggap masalah ini selesai! Lagipula kau sudah bisa berjalan bukan? Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi rumit?"

"Ini bukan masalah materi," Sakura segera melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke hendak berujar, ia tak mau kalah, ia tetap berkata panjang lebar dan tak memberi kesempatan satu pun pada Uchiha bungsu ini untuk berargumen, "ini lebih ke tanggung jawabmu, aku merasa hidupku berantakan dan segalanya terasa sulit sejak kejadian itu. Lalu semua hal yang kuingini menjadi semakin jauh, aku mendapat banyak kesialan karena perbuatan tak bertanggungjawabmu! Hal-hal yang harusnya mudah dan sepele terasa menyakitkan buatku, aku harus bersabar mencapai semuanya satu per satu! Kau… adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab besar atas keburukan yang aku alami selama ini!"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan napasnya, ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi untuk menyanggah Sakura, ia tahu—walau tidak pernah tahu, tapi ia yakin Sakura mendapat banyak kesulitan selama ini sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya musim gugur tahun lalu. Membayangkan berjalan berkilo-kilo meter dengan kruk pasti merepotkan apalagi dengan titelnya saat itu—Nerd nomor tujuh, makin membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan, ah Sasuke bisa gila jika menjadi Sakura.

"Jangan konyol! Kau pikir aku menghamilimu hingga kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab!" Sasuke berjalan dan mendorong lengan Sakura tapi nampaknya cukup keras hingga lengan kiri gadis itu yang terluka membentur bemper mobilnya, terdengar rintihan tertahan saat itu dan Sasuke terlihat semakin resah, "aku pulang!" ia tak tahu sejak kapan tangannya gemetaran hingga sukar rasanya memasukkan kunci kontak mobilnya, menginjak pedal rem dan gas, serta mengatur gigi kecepatan. Ia kembali tenang ketika mobilnya perlahan melaju meninggalkan rumah mungil Sakura dan Sakura yang merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

Segalanya semakin memburuk bagi Sakura sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sekarang hampir mencapai sepertiga malam terakhir tapi gadis itu masih setia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bertaburan bintang buatan yang ia curi dari kamar kakaknya bertahun-tahun silam, matanya sama sekali tak mau terpejam, masih tetap berpijar dengan linangan air mata menahan sakit di tangannya. Lengannya yang semula baik-baik saja terasa begitu ngilu, resep dari dokter yang barusan ia minum tak cukup meredakan nyeri di tangannya. Ia lirik sepintas lengan berperbannya yang kini memerah padahal tadi masih kemerah-merahan.

"Sakura kau harus tidur!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri, ia telan bulat-bulat pil tidur tanpa air dan tertidur pulas beberapa saat selanjutnya. Rasa sakit dan jengkelnya seolah meluap ditelan mimpi indahnya.

Namun mimpi Sakura menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk pagi harinya. Jam weker yang harusnya berbunyi tepat pukul enam pagi tidak membangunkannya, berkali-kali gadis Haruno itu mengumpat-umpat sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah. Ia mandi bebek secepatnya, menggosok giginya tidak hingga sela-sela terkecil seperti biasanya, memakai baju seadanya dan sepelan mungkin—ia mengumpat-umpat lagi tapi kini dengan embel-embel Uchiha Sasuke karena lengan kirinya yang berkali-kali tergesek. Hei bukankah Shimura Sai yang membuatmu terluka?

Dan mimpi buruk itu berlanjut, ketika Sakura keluar dari pintu ganda rumahnya dilihatnya Konohamaru—tetangga kecilnya yang setiap pagi menemani naik bus, sedang menunggu gelisah dan menatap jam tangannya berkali-kali. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah tetapi berkali-kali otaknya menyalahkan hal lain entah itu karena mimpi indahnya pagi ini yang membuatnya terlena dan lupa waktu, lengannya yang sakit dan membatasi gerakannya, atau Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat jam-jamnya terbuang percuma untuk memikirkannya dan tidak tidur.

"Konohamaru!" sapa Sakura kalut, ia gengam erat tangan kiri pemuda itu dan mengangguk setelah tatapan Konohamaru ia artikan ayo-berlari-kita-bisa-ketinggalan-bus!

Beruntung bus yang hendak melaju dari halte tempat mereka menunggu, sempat mereka hentikan dengan teriakan takut akan ditinggal dan kini mereka sudah duduk nyaman di pojok belakang bus dengan bersimbah peluh. "Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura disela-sela napasnya yang tersenggal.

Konohamaru menggeleng, "tak apa, ini pengalaman pertamamu terlambat bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "banyak hal yang terjadi hingga aku terlambat."

Konohamaru mengerutkan dahinya ingin tahu, "kau bisa bercerita padaku jika mau." Sakura tersenyum penuh hingga kedua matanya menyipit, ia beruntung memiliki tetangga seperti Konohamaru walaupun pemuda itu terkenal bengal dan _hedoism_ tetapi dia sangat mengerti Sakura. Setiap pagi hari ia akan menunggu Sakura di depan rumahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, pun ketika sore hari ia akan menunggu Sakura di halte dekat KMA untuk pulang ke rumah bersama—jika tak ada halangan. Lalu membantu Sakura membereskan rumah, memasak, menemaninya berlatih musik, bahkan mendengarkan semua curahan hati gadis itu. Konohamaru bukan Sakura tapi ia tahu betul bagaimana Sakura, bergaul dan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan gadis itu cukup membuatnya mengenal luar-dalam gadis itu. Dan tak salah jika kini Sakura menceritakan semuanya, semuanya tanpa terkecuali kepada Konohamaru sejak Sai yang menggoreskan pisau ke lengannya hingga insomnianya dia dini hari tadi.

"ASTAGA!" seluruh penumpang segera melengokkan pandangannya ke arah mereka setelah Konohamaru mengeluarkan komentar pertamanya dengan lantang. Sakura sedikit mendelik dan membuat kode tutup-mulutmu seketika, "kau harusnya tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Bisa bahaya jika Shimura melihatmu mungkin saja ia mencoba membunuhmu lagi." Bisiknya sambil mengedarkan pandangan tak suka pada penumpang bus. Nampaknya ia masih risih dengan beberapa penumpang yang masih memberi tatapan aneh padanya.

"Jangan bodoh! Hari ini ada audisi SMF dan aku lolos audisi pertama—jika kau tidak tahu."

"Tch! Aku heran kenapa kau begitu menggebu-gebu ingin ikut SMF tahun ini awalnya aku tak percaya jika semua murid KMA juga sepertimu—saat kau menceritakannya dulu. Tapi melihat kau begitu serius dan keras berlatih membuatku _sedikit_ percaya." Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi, ia cukup maklum dengan komentar-komentar nyelekit Konohamaru yang selalu terlontar tiba-tiba, ia tidak marah, sama sekali tidak, ia malah senang dengan komentar yang kadang menyadarkannya dan menghiburnya itu. Ia tahu Konohamaru masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir tentang cita-cita dan impian, Sakura berani bertaruh jika yang ada di pikiran Konohamaru adalah 'taruhan-main-taruhan-main', berbeda sekali dengan anak seumuran Konohamaru di sekolahnya yang selalu berpikir tentang persaingan dan menjadi nomor satu.

"Kau tahu bukan tujuanku datang ke Konoha?"

Konohamaru mengagguk dan memakai kacamata tebalnya yang selalu bertengger aneh di depan dahinya, "yeah walaupun impianmu konyol dan kau adalah sahabat yang kuanggap adik, baiklah!" inilah sisi lain lagi dari Konohamaru yang ia sukai, pemuda itu empat tahun lebih muda darinya tetapi menganggap lebih tua dari Sakura hingga kadang Sakura merasa risih juga dengan sikap Konohmaru yang over protektif padanya.

"Baiklah aku turun disini! Aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah nanti. Sampai jumpa!"

Ah mimpi buruk Sakura hari ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk kok. Benarkah?

"APA?" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi ketika dibacanya berulang-ulang kertas lecek yang tertulis nama seseorang di dalamnya, "mana mungkin aku duet dengan Karin!"

Hari ini audisi KMA tahap dua agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Perserta yang lolos harus mengambil kertas di dalam tabung kaca secara acak, di kertas itu terulis sebuah nama yang akan menemani penampilan mereka nanti dan penilaian akan di hitung berdasarkan kekompakan dan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Dan Sakura harus mengumpat-umpat tak terima setelah Karin Aikawa meneriakkan namanya tanda jika ia adalah pasangan duet gadis Aikawa itu. Dan lagi setelah Sakura mengambil urutan tampil untuk mereka, ia mendapat nomor dua! Sempurna!

"Dengar aku sama sekali tak sudi berduet denganmu!" Sakura bisa menebak jika Karin mengatakan itu, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan semuanya, tinggal menunggu Karin memerintahkan agar ia mengalah, "jadi kita tampil sendiri-sendiri nanti. Kau bisa melakukan apapun, aku tak peduli, aku sudah menyiapkan penampilanku hari ini!"

Sakura sedikit terpesona dengan sikap Karin padanya hari ini, bukan karena kalimat-kalimatnya yang tak mengucapkan julukan 'Nerd nomor tujuh' padanya, tetapi karena sikap kompeten gadis itu yang sportif. Sakura pikir dengan jabatannya kini—yang masih, menjadi _maid_ Karin, maka Sakura harus mengalah dan tampil jelek-jelekan nanti agar Karin lolos seleksi. Ternyata tidak gadis Aikawa itu malah mengibarkan bendera tantangan pada Sakura tanpa ampun. "Bagaimana bisa? kita harus tampil bersama!"

"Kita akan tampil bersama, Haruno. Bersama dengan konsep yang berbeda, kita akan menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda."

"Mana mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja. Lagipula mereka tidak melarang 'kan?"

"Mereka menyuruh kita tampil bersama—jika kau lupa."

"Yeah, mereka menyuruh kita tampil _bersama_! Tapi bersama yang seperti apa mereka tidak menjelaskan. Jadi nanti kita akan tampil bersama dengan penampilan kita yang berbeda, sudah jelas 'kan kita akan tampil bersama?"

Ini adalah tantangan besar bagi Sakura. Tampil bersama dengan konsep yang berbeda, Sakura pernah mendengar jika gaya bermusik Karin adalah _hip-hop_ dan _R&B _sedangkan Sakura sendiri lebih suka musik _pop-slow_. Bayangkan bagaimana penampilan mereka nanti! Pastinya akan sangat kacau. Menggabungkan dua hal yang berbeda dalam satu waktu yang sama. Baiklah siapa nanti yang akan lebih berkonsentrasi dan menjadi sorotan?

.

.

.

Tenten melakukan pernapasan psikologinya berulang-ulang di depan cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terbalut pakaian modis ketat berwarna magenta, ia tersenyum ketika merasa semuanya sudah beres. Pakian terbaiknya untuk menari dan menyanyi, riasan tak mencolok, mikrofon yang sudah diservis, tali _sneakers_ yang tersimpul rapat nan rapih, serta hatinya yang tidak berdebar-debar seperti audisi tahap satu lalu. Nampaknya ia sudah benar-benar yakin bisa tampil terbaik hari ini. Ia melirik Sasame Fuuma—sahabat dan rekan duetnya nanti, sedang mengemut permen tenggorokan dan menaik-turunkan kaki kirinya dengan cepat. "Kau seperti Sakura yang sedang gugup tahu!" katanya. Ia hempaskan bokongnya di sisi Sasame sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu lembut, "kita sudah berlatih keras kemarin, kita pasti bisa lolos!"

"Yeah aku tahu, tapi… aku merasa akan ada hal _lain _yang akan terjadi." Responnya dengan menekankan kata yang terdengar horror di telinga Tenten.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke belakang panggung. Kita akan tampil pertama."

Sasame mengangguk dan mengekori Tenten yang lebih dulu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sibuk membaca selembar perkamen cokelat sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-Podnya, di belakangnya Aikawa Karin sedang mendempul wajahnya dengan bedak hingga kini wajahnya lebih mirip seperti zombie, ia tepuk bahu gadis itu perlahan dan memberi isyarat 'hai'.

"Hai!" Sakura melepas _headset_-nya dan melipat perkamen cokelatnya, "sudah siap eh?"

"Sepertinya."

"Berjanjilah akan lolos!" Sakura menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan disambut hangat oleh Sasame, "tahun ini kita akan ikut memeriahkan SMF."

"Yeah, aku berjanji." Senyum Sasame memudar saat Ten-ten menyeretnya paksa untuk keluar dari belakang panggung dan segera tampil. Gadis berambut panjang lurus itu melambaikan tangannya dan meminta doa pada Sakura dalam kata-kata tak terdengar agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Sorot matanya terlihat khawatir dan ragu-ragu hingga ia berhenti dijalan diantara tirai yang memisahkan belakang panggung dan depan panggung dimana seluruh murid KMA dan para juri berada, namun sekali lagi teriakan dan tarikan Ten-ten membuat langkahnya kembali maju.

Sasame semakin berdebar ketika melihat Tenten sudah berada di posisinya—posisi yang sudah diaturnya kemarin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada para juri dan penonton, hatinya agak tenang kini tetapi ketika ia menoleh karena panggilan Tenten hatinya kembali kalut dan berdebar kencang. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Bukannya ia tak percaya jika Tenten akan tampil bagus nanti, malah ia berani bertaruh jika para juri akan terpesona dengan gaya bernyanyi Tenten yang bisa menghipnotis untuk berlenggak-lenggok serta kemampuan _rap_-nya yang tak kalah keren dengan B.o.B atau Eminem sekalipun.

Musik mulai mengalun, beberapa detik selanjutnya Tenten mulai bernyanyi dan menari, tubuhnya bergerak kurang luwes—karena memang ia payah dalam menari, ia membuat gerakan-gerakan sederhana sambil tetap bernanyi dan berhenti setelah mengumpat, _"damn!"_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot__  
__Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

Tanpa disadarinya Tsunade sudah menaik-turunkan sebelah kakinya dan pulpennya berkali-kali, disampingnya Jiraiya sudah menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sambil sesakli menyenandungkan bait per bait hingga Orochimaru harus menegurnya berkali-kali jika suaranya terlalu keras dan mengganggu penilaiannya.

Tenten tersenyum puas menyanyikan lagunya kini, ditatapnya Sasame penuh ucapan terima kasih karena gadis itu bisa menghilangkan beberapa kesalahannya dalam bernyanyi dengan mengikuti sarannya. Ia jadi teringat kemarin ia dan Sasame butuh waktu hampir seharian untuk menghilangkan kesalahan Sasame di nada-nada yang tinggi—musuh besar Sasame adalah nada tinggi karena suaranya tak lebih dari dua oktaf, lalu usaha Sasame untuk mengajari Ten-ten menghafalkan tarian dan bergerak tanpa kaku. Semuanya butuh waktu lama kemarin dan Ten-ten merasa sangat puas ketika musik berhenti dan teriakan gaduh serta tepukan tangan membahana di ruangan itu.

"_This Friday night__Do it all again!"_

Ia genggam erat tangan Sasame dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar. Ia bahagia sekali latihannya dengan Sasame kemarin berbuah manis, hari ini ia merasakan penampilan terbaiknya, ia bersyukur menemukan nama Sasame Fuuma di selembar kertas ketika pemilihan acak untuk duet audisi SMF tahap dua kemarin, ia merasa beruntung mendapat _partner _selihai dan selincah Sasame, ia merasa dia dan Sasame seperti dua kepingan puzzle yang saling melengkapi, Sasame mengajarinya menari dan dia mengajarkan Sasame bernyanyi.

"Penampilan yang memukau!" Puji Tsunade, air mata Tenten hampir pecah karena guru yang dikenalnya pelit pujian kini menyanjungnya, "tapi… kalian harus tahu bahwa hanya satu dari kalian yang akan lolos!" Senyum Tenten memudar, ia menatap penuh tanya pada Sasame dan hanya menerima gelengan kepala dari gadis manis itu. "Siapa dari kalian yang ingin lolos?"

Tenten dan Sasame mengacungkan tangannya bersamaan.

Tsuande menyeringai, "kalau begitu sebutkan kesalahan-kesalahan teman duet kalian! Yang menemukan kecacatan terbanyak dialah yang lolos!"

Tenten merasakan genggamannya terhempas, dilihatnya tangan kanan Sasame yang barusan digenggamnya kini terjulur ke atas penuh percaya diri, "Tenten tadi menari terlalu kaku, beberapa kali ia lupa gerkannya dan tidak kompak." Bagai disiram es, mata Tenten yang semula panas ingin menangis karena terharu kini menyorot dingin pada Sasame yang menatap lurus ke arah para juri. Ia tak percaya Sasame mengatakan itu.

"Kami berlatih seharian kemarin—lebih tepatnya Tenten yang berlatih karena dia payah dalam menari dan mengatur suara—"

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasame?" sergah Tenten masih tak percaya, ia menatap Sasame penuh sangsi, "aku yang—"

"Aku yang mengatur pembagian vokal, tarian, dan aransemen lagu. Dan Tenten…" Sasame menatap tajam Ten-ten, dia berkedip sekali lalu menatap lurus kepada para juri lagi, "hanya mengusulkan lagu apa yang kami nyanyikan nanti."

"Cukup. Dan kau Tenten kesalahan apa yang kau temukan pada Sasame?" Tanya Orochimaru penuh selidik.

Tenten merasa semuanya mengabur, matanya kini berair lagi, hanya genangan yang mampu ia tatap. Otaknya tak mampu menemukan kesalahan kecil dari penampilan Sasame tadi bagaimanapun ia mencoba, ia merasa penampilan mereka hari ini sudah bagus sekali, cocok dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan kemarin. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata, sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia klarifikasi, mulai dari siapa yang mengaransemen, membagi vokal, tarian, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Tenten akan mengatakannya dengan jujur tidak seperti Sasame, tetapi ia tahu jika dia berucap maka kata-katanya akan terdengar parau dan serak karena memang ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Baiklah karena Tenten tidak mampu menjawab maka Sasame Fuuma lolos dan Tenten… cobalah audisi tahun depan!"

Tenten sudah merasa muak sekarang apalagi ketika didengarnya suara khas Jiraiya, ia menatap benci pada Sasame, ia tak percaya bahwa Sasame rela berbohong dan mempermalukannya di depan umum dengan cara seperti ini. "Aku tak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini!" dan Sasame hanya menggedikkan bahu cuek.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap iba ketika Tenten melewatinya tanpa menyapa ceria seperti biasa, gadis keturunan Cina itu berjalan cepat di depan hidungnya dengan mengusap buliran air mata yang menganak sungai, di belakangnya Sasame berjalan kaku dengan hidung yang berdiri tegak, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya menatap lurus ke muka, praktis menghiraukan Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Sakura sudah melangkah dua langkah untuk mengejar mereka tetapi tangan berkutek Karin menghentikannya.

"Jangan bodoh sebentar lagi kita tampil!"

Sakura mengumpat lagi, apalagi setelah didengarnya kata _'next' _dari luar sana. Mana mungkin dia bisa bernyanyi dengan penjiwaan penuh sedangkan kini pikirannya terbagi akan persahabatan kedua sahabatnya yang terancam hancur?

Instrumen pringan a la DJ sudah melantun, diikuti suara khas Karin yang serasa kabur di telinga Sakura—Sakura pernah dengar kemampuan Karin yang seperti ini tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar percaya itu.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

Karin sudah hampir mencapai bagian _chorus_, musik latarnya sudah bergemuruh gaduh, diikuti lampu-lampu panggung berwarna pink, putih, hijau, merah, dan biru yang berpendar. Sejak kapan audisi bisa seperti ini? Pikir Sakura, kiranya ia lupa jika Karin bisa melakukan apa saja. Sakura masih berdiri di pojok panggung bahunya masih bersentuhan dengan tirai pembatas panggung, berbeda dengan Karin yang sudah hampir memutari panggung sambil berlenggak-lenggok. Sakura segera mengerjapkan matanya, ia sudah ketinggalan jauh dengan Karin, ditatapnya para juri dan penonton yang terhipnotis penampilan Karin bak Rihanna itu. Seolah-olah Sakura hanyalah kameraman—atau kamerawoman? Atau bahkan _cleaning service_ disana!

Gadis magenta itu berjalan cepat menuju _grand piano_ yang terbuka tutupnya. Ia banyak tak yakin jika suara piano ini akan mengalahkan musik disko Karin, ia coba beberapa tuts-tuts secara asal hingga beberapa penonton merasa risih juga dengan ulahnya. Musik Karin terdengar sumbang. Sakura mengarahkan mikrofonnya pada sumber suara terkeras pada _grand piano_ itu, mencoba beberapa tuts lagi dan akan bernyanyi tetapi decakan tak suka menghentikan aksinya.

Dia berhenti sejenak, napasnya yang sejak tadi ala kadarnya ia ubah menjadi ala psikologi Tenten, ia menutup matanya, menahan napasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkannya dengan pernapasan perut agar pita suaranya yang kini mulai bergetar terdengar keras. Ia sama sekali tidak yakin jika suaranya akan lebih menarik untuk didengar dan diperhatikan, mengingat penampilan Karin yang begitu heboh. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu, bait sudah pertama menghipnotisnya, membuatnya lupa akan apapun; audisi, SMF, Tenten, Sasame, bahkan dimana sekarang ia berada.

_I pray you'll be my eyes_

and watch her where she goes

and help her to be wise

help me to let go

Ia seperti mendengar denting-denting bel kapel yang dirindukannya—tapi enggan diingatnya. _Denting-denting menyedihkan ketika kebaktian telah selesai dan kakak yang tersenyum lirih sedang terbujur kaku akan segera disemayamkan. Sakura tidak pernah tahu apa yang saat itu dilakukannya, ia hanya menurut saat para pendeta menyuruhnya untuk menunduk dan berdoa untuk kakaknya. Aku berdoa agar kakak bahagia dan… aku berdoa untuk ibu disana. Ia tahu dimana ia berada dan sedang apa dia ketika kaki kecilnya turun dari mobil dan menginjak tanah hijau berembun yang dipenuhi batu-batu putih atau hitam dan tertulis nama seseorang dan pemberitahuan jika orang yang bersangkutan sudah beristirahat dengan tenang._

_every mother's prayer_

every child knows

lead her to a place

guide her with your grace

to a place where she'll be safe

—_Pemakaman. Baru kemarin ia bermain mahjong dengan kakak tersayangnya, tetapi kenapa hari ini begini? Ia menatap sekilas pusara berbatu bertulis nama ibunya, nama kecil ibunya sudah mulai memudar, hanya 'Haruno' yang tersisa disana. Sejenak setelah peti jati kakaknya tertutup pasir cokelat dan ayah Sakura yang menariknya untuk keluar dari tempat itu, ia melihat dua orang identik berambut merah sedang melambaikan tangannya penuh haru. Ini perpisahan._

_I pray she finds your light_

and holds it in her heart

as darkness falls each night

we mind her where you are

Sakura tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa ibunya. Hanya kaca berbingkai berisi lembaran potret ibunya yang ada dipikirannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cerita manis ibunya. Hanya lembaran perkamen lusuh berisi hari-hari ibunya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana sentuhan hangat dan elusan lembut ibunya. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang sering membelainya kala malam ia menyadari jendelanya terbuka lebar. Ia tidak pernah mendengar, merasakan, dan menatap ibunya secara langsung, pusara bertulis Haruno yang ada dipikirannya ketika ia mengingat sosok ibunya.

_every mother's prayer_

every child knows

Bohong! Sakura sama sekali tak pernah memperhatikan apalagi mendengar ibunya berdoa untuknya, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sekali lagi hanya pusara bertulis Haruno yang ada dipikirannya ketika ia mengingat sosok ibunya, serta hembusan angin pemakaman. Mungkinkah itu bisikan doa ibunya? Ah Sakura bahkan tak pernah tahu ada hal janggal macam itu.

_Need to find a place_

guide her to a place

give her faith so she'll be safe

—_Tapi Sakura enggan protes dengan itu semua, ia hanya bisa menjalani roda kehidupannya dengan ikhlas. Walau tak jarang ia ingin memaki dirinya ketika ayahnya bercerita tentang ibunya. Dulu, dulu sekali ia pernah ingin berdialog dengan Tuhan agar ia tak dilahirkan, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana, barulah ketika ayahnya menjelaskan apa sebenarnya hidup itu dan darimana hidup itu, Sakura bisa mencoba berdialog dengan Tuhan—sekalipun ia tak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Tetapi ia tak pernah berhenti melakukannya walau hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat setelah bercerita banyak hal pada-Nya._

Sakura tak pernah tahu jika itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Bercerita tentang orang yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui, sulit memang mengingat seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah kau jumpai, apalagi mencoba mencintainya dan menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu, setiap malam, ia akan selalu berbisik pada Tuhan agar…

_lead her to a place_

guide her with your grace

to a place where she'll be safe

Ya… buat _dia _selamat di dunia _sana_, tidak seperti di dunia _sini_.

.

.

.

"_To a place where she'll be safe…" _Sakura mendesah lirih, suaranya semakin lama makin memelan, memanjang, dan menghilang, hingga hanya sedu sedannya yang bergetar di seluruh pengeras suara di ruangan itu. Ia menyadari itu dan segera melesat pergi dengan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata serta meredam suara tangisnnya yang terdengar pilu. Matanya mengabur dan terasa berat, mungkin kini matanya sudah membengkak lalu menyipit, hingga hanya sedikit cahaya yang mampu ditangkapnya dan siluet pemuda berbadan tegak sedang berdiri menghantam wajah menyedihkannya.

"Gaara…" ia menangis keras di dada pemuda itu, menumpahkan segalanya disana dalam sebuah isakan, dan membagi segala bebannya pada pemuda itu dalam dekapan erat tak ingin ditinggalkan _lagi._

**TBC~**

**5563 words**

**Lyrics and songs mode: _Last friday night_ by Katy perry (Tenten's scene), _We found love_ by Rihanna (Karin's scene), and _A mother pray_ by Celine dion (Sakura's scene).**

Yaiy, akhirnya chapter ini bisa kelar walau banyak banget adegan yang saya skip dan saya hapus. #pundung emang sih harusnya saya tulis aja semuanya disini tanpa terkecuali tapi ya mengingat saya ga mau bikin readers jereng dengan lebih dari 5k+ words, ya terpaksa saya hapus adegan itu dan disimpen buat chapter depan (kalo ga berubah pikiran xD~). Habis entah kenapa saya merasa fiksi ini masih flat dan konfliknya jalan di tempat! #gasp giliran liburan saya mati ide, pas udah masuk skul ide datang bermunculan. Dasar manusia!

Ah entahlah saya ga mau banyak bicara disini, intinya yang merasa ga puas sama chapter ini dan ingin saya memperbaikinya, ayoayoayo jangan sungkan ngritik saya ya apalagi beri saran! ^^ oh iya saya juga minta maaf di chapter kemarin banyak typo (kesalahan yang sulit banget ilangnya ya?) mungkin inilah saatnya saya butuh beta reader, ada yang minat? #lupakan! Semoga chapter ini typonya ga sebnyak chapter kemarin yaa! Well, it's time to say thanks to:

**Silver Wing** yang sudah menunggu chapter ini, **Maya** yang udah review dua kali dan ngoreksi chapter sebelumnya, **Fiyui-chan**, **Thi3x** yang ngingetin saya soal typo yang banyak dan ungkapannya pada saya soal Ino yang kayaknya baik, **Princess Iceberg** yang benar-benar selalu memperhatikan fiksi-fiksi saya (hei kamu bilang gaya nulisku agak menurun 'kan?) makasih atas kehadiranmu di tiap fict-ku, **embun pagi **yang masih bertahan dudukkah menunggu apdetan fict saya? (serius nih duduk mulu selama ini demi nungguin apdetan? lol), **ChieAkane**yang sempat sharing2 sama saya lewat pm, **DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki**yang kayaknya juga kecewa dengan banyak typo (semoga kamu puas dengan chapter ini, dear), **Baka-shoujo** yang suka sekali nagih sugar pain ke saya, **4ntk4-ch4n**yang sempat penasaran di review kemarin soal audisi SMF, **skysunsets**yang pengen liat 4S (Siksa Sasuke Semakin Seru), dan **Parapluei De Fleurs**yang sempat lupa email+passwordnya (akhirnya kamu bisa review!).

Thanks banget yaaa…

So wanna review gals? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Suara api yang membakar bongkahan kayu terdengar keras sekali di ruang komite Konoha Musical Academy yang sunyi dini hari ini. Tiga orang sedang duduk memutari meja kecil sambil mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin guna menyegarkan pikiran dan menyerap energi. Seorang diantaranya sudah muak dengan kesunyian ini dan berdiri angkat bicara, "kenapa kau berlaku tidak adil, Tsunade?"

"Tidak adil bagaimana?" yang ditanya semakin menenggelamkan punggungnya pada sofa beludru, ia duduk tidak seperti biasanya kini, pantatnya tidak lagi menyentuh pangkal kursi dan punggungnya tak lagi tegak sempurna. Ia lelah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat aturan sesuka hatimu tanpa berdiskusi dengan kita dan memberitahu _mereka_?"

"Kita sudah sepakat akulah ketua juri pada audisi kali ini dan aku memiliki hak veto—jika kau lupa, jadi jangan mempermasalahkan tangisan dan cemohan _mereka_ tadi."

"Kau tidak adil!" Orochimaru kembali duduk dan menyesap tehnya perlahan, ia tak mau berdebat lagi dengan Tsunade, percuma, wanita tua yang masih gadis itu akan tetap memertahankan argumennya apapun yang terjadi.

"Memang, tapi suatu hari nanti _mereka _akan berterima kasih atas apa yang kulakukan saat ini—"

"Tsunade—"

"Mereka harus tahu jika dunia ini tidak adil dan siapa yang egois ia yang akan berkuasa."

"Kau gila!"

"Bukan aku tapi Dan. Dia yang membuatku percaya teori bodohnya."

"Dan tak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Yeah tapi dia melakukannya—" Orochimaru membuat gerakan bibir seolah akan berucap lagi tetapi Tsunade buru-buru mengakhiri perdebatannya. "_Case closed! _Audisi tahap kedua berakhir! Aku pergi," Tsunade berdiri dan menerjang pintu secepat mungkin tetapi kata-kata Orochimaru mendahului langkahnya.

"Kau tak bisa mencampuradukkan masalahmu dan Dan dengan hidup orang lain. Asal kau tahu Dan tak pernah seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan."

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya, rahangnya mengeras, ia cengkram kuat-kuat kesepuluh jarinya. Kenapa hal yang berusaha ia lupakan diungkit kembali? "Tidak, dia egois dan licik. Dia mampu menghancurkan hidupku, masa depanku, karierku, dan hatiku, dia pergi tanpaku…"

"Dia pergi karena ia harus pergi! Sadarlah Dan sudah—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku yang tetap tinggal dan hampir gila karenanya? Aku hampir mati berkali-kali karena _xanax__**(**_**1)**," mata Tsunade mulai berkaca-kaca.

Orochimaru terdiam, ia menatap sendu Tsunade, dia benar-benar masih gadis, labil dan keras kepala. Orochimaru kembali duduk di kursinya yang membelakangi pintu. Ketukan hak tinggi terdengar keras mengalahkan suara perapian namun hanya beberapa saat. Suara kayu yang terbakar api kembali mendominasi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Tenten berlari kencang menerabas tirai merah, matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca, seruan Sakura padanya sama sekali tak diindahkannya. Hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum setelah Orochimaru menyatakan dia gagal melanjutkan perjuangannya dalam audisi SMF, sebenarnya bukan karena kegagalannya sih, toh Tenten sudah berkali-kali gagal menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama musikal yang diadakan tiap tahun di KMA, ini lebih kepenghianatan Sasame padanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dipercayai Tenten hampir selama ia duduk di bangku sekolah, mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentangnya, oh bahkan ia memfitnah Tenten!

Tenten terus berlari sesekali menyeka air matanya, hanya genangan bening yang mampu di tangkap korneanya, satu yang ada di pikirannya; lari, lari, dan lari sejauh mungkin—hingga ia sama sekali tak sadar sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" cela seseorang yang ditabrak Ten-ten. Gadis bercepol itu mendongak dan cepat-cepat berdiri seraya minta maaf berkali-kali.

"Matamu dimana sih? Lihat bajuku kotor semua!" Ten-ten memerhatikan pemuda di depannya sedang mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja putihnya yang kini menghijau. "Dasar _bodoh_!"

Tenten merasakan darahnya menguap, ditutupnya kedua matanya rapat-rapat hingga buliran air mata membanjiri pipi berisinya, ia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dan kembali berpikir jernih—bersikap sportif seperti biasanya jika dia kalah, namun olokan dan umpatan pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi—dan masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil Tetap mencemoohnya, membuat ia membuang napasnya panjang sekali lewat mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tenten memotong sumpah yang tak tuntas diucapkan pemuda berambut gondrong di depannya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa diam jika kau merusak kemeja mahalku!"

"Aku sudah bilang minta maaf."

"Permintaan maafmu tidak bisa mengembalikan apapun."

"Tapi setidaknya aku merasa bersalah dan mau mengakuinya, bukan?"

"Tch, makanya kalau berlari jangan sambil menangis. Gunakan _matamu_ untuk berjalan!"

Tenten semakin gondok, diayunkannya tangan terkepalnya pada kepala pemuda itu, dilemparkannya juga gelang plastik tepat di hidung pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa sih kau selalu merasa paling benar, kau membuat segalanya seperti keinginanmu dan akhirnya berantakan, lalu aku memperbaikinya dan kau masih merasa kurang—"

Pemuda tampan di depan Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya heran. Mana mungkin gadis yang tadi baru saja menangis beberapa detik yang lalu, kemudian tenang sepersekian sekon, kini merancau dan marah-marah sendiri? Cepat sekali hatinya berubah.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melempar semua kesalahan padaku, kau tahu—aku hampir mengutarakan seluruh hidupku padamu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Aku memercayaimu dan sekarang—"

"Hei, hei," Tenten terus merancau tak jelas bahkan kini ia memukul-mukul keras bahu pemuda di depannya.

"Dasar penghianat! Cepat mati sana!" Pukulan keras mendarat di pipi pemuda tak berdosa di depan Tenten, tak mau memperpanjang masalah, Tenten mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan pemuda sial itu diam sendiri menikmati kesakitan dan… kebahagiaannya?

.

.

.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika membaca tiga baris paling menarik hatinya di papan pengumuman di salah satu koridor KMA pagi ini. Sudah hampir lima menit ia berdiri dan membaca berulang-ulang tiga baris itu, ia merasa yakin dengan penafsiran otaknya mengenai pengumuman itu, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya dengan itu semua.

"Mana mungkin… harusnya salah satu dari kami, bukan?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Ya salah satu dari kita yang akan mendapat peran utama. Jangan sombong, Haruno."

"Aikawa?" Sakura menoleh dan menatap tak suka pada Karin yang berdiri sambil meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu seakan memamerkan tattoo sementaranya yang berbentuk burung phoenix di telapak depan tangannya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Jangan bermimpi untuk dapat peran utama."

'Jadi benar.' Batin Sakura membenarkan tafsiran otaknya tadi soal kelolosannya dirinya dan Karin dalam audisi SMF tahap kedua yang artinya Sakura dipastikan mendapat peran dalam drama musikal SMF tahun ini. Tapi mana mungkin? Bukankah hanya satu orang saja yang lolos dalam audisi itu seperti audisi Sasame dan Tenten. Sakura memang tak tahu betul apa yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah ia menangis dan berlari menuruni panggung. Ia hanya ingat pelukan Gaara saja saat ini (Sakura merona ketika memikirkan ini).

"Jangan menatapi Sakura seperti itu!" Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika sebuah tangan besar penuh lemak menariknya mundur.

"Chouji?"

"Oh jadi ini nerd ke delapan?" Karin mengikik diikuti kawan-kawannya. Sakura mengumpati semua kawanan Karin—termasuk Karin, kecuali Ino yang terlihat sekali tak menikmati tawa mengejeknya.

"Dia bukan _nerd_!"

"Apa dong? Badan gentong? Keringat bau lemak? Atau—"

"Jangan memperolok orang seenakmu, Aikawa. Kau tak lebih baik dari Akimichi!"

"Ah namanya saja seperti nama kripik di jalanan," Karin memamerkan tattonya lagi tapi kini dengan gaya lain dan ini semakin membuat Sakura ingin menjambak rambut merahnya—dia menggigiti kuku merahnya dengan wajah diimut-imutkan, "apa sih yang lebih baik dari Aikawa Karin yang _sexy_ dan si _berisi _ini?"

"Orang yang _berisi_ lebih banyak dipilih dari pada orang kurus sepertimu—"

Karin menautkan alisnya bingung, wajahnya menantang mendengar argumen Sakura selanjutnya.

"Jika kau harus memilih kado yang besar atau yang kecil, maka mana yang kau pilih? Orang cerdas akan memilih yang besar," Sakura menarik lengan Chouji untuk menjauh, "dan lagi Chouji memiliki bokong besar yang menggoda daripada kau!" Sakura memberanikan diri menepuk pantat Karin dan cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi kecewa seolah tak ada apapun yang bisa disentuhnya tadi. "Dasar penderita anorexia nervosa**(2)**.

"SIAL!" Sakura tertawa bingar mendengar umpatan Karin padanya, diremasnya tangan empuk Chouji penuh damba, ia tak mungkin lupa dengan pelajaran singkat yang diberikan Chouji sebelum audisi tahap dua kemarin.

"Terima kasih, kau berbuat banyak padaku hari ini," ujar Chouji sambil mencengkram kuat jari-jari kurus Sakura.

"Tak sebanyak yang kau perbuat kemarin," Sakura tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya ketika sudah merasa jauh dari Karin dan membaca plakat kayu bertulis 'toilet'. "Aku mencuci tangan dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Chouji mengangguk dan berlalu pergi sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya. Sakura cepat-cepat memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan membuang segala racun dalam tubuhnya. Ia membasuh tangannya dengan air dan sabun sambil menoleh curiga pada salah bilik toilet yang masih saja tertutup sejak ia masuk toilet tadi. ia mendekati pintu bilik itu dan mendorongnya pelan, tak lama kemudian ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa centi, terkejut melihat seseorang dengan dandanan awut-awutan keluar dari sana.

"Tenten?"

"Hai!" Tenten menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, dibersihkannya jejak-jejak tidur di sekitar mata dan bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Kemarin aku menangis di toilet hingga tertidur dan ketika bangun sudah gelap saja dan pintu utama toilet sudah terkunci."

"Dan kau tidur disini—" Sakura takjub ketika Tenten mengangguk tanpa ragu, mana ada orang seberani Tenten tidur semalaman dalam keadaan gelap. Di toilet lagi! Sakura ingat film-film horror bersetting di toilet.

"Oh ya, selamat!" Tenten tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan perut Sakura.

Sakura enggan menyambut uluran Tenten tapi sebelah tangan gadis itu sudah lebih dulu membimbing tangan Sakura untuk bersalaman, "Tenten—"

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu! Kau lolos aku ikut senang juga."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa lolos, aku… sangat beruntung."

"Ya kau beruntung kemarin. Ingatlah keberuntungan tak datang dua kali, jadi untuk audisi selanjutnya kau harus menggunakan kemampuanmu!"

"Audisi apa lagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk menentukan pemeran utama—"

Sakura mangut-mangut mengerti ditatapnya wajah ceria Tenten, "dan kau?"

"Ah tenang saja masih ada audisi lain untuk paduan suara, pemain _orchestra_, narrator, dan penarik tirai."

"Tenten—" Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat semangat membara Tenten, ia peluk erat sahabat barunya itu penuh sayang, "kau bau."

Tenten terkekeh dan merentangkan ketiaknya di depan hidung Sakura, "makanya aku mau pulang dan bolos. Tuliskan catatanku ya!" Tenten memberikan kunci platina pada Sakura mengizinkan secara tak langsung pada sakura untuk membuka lokernya.

"Ya jika aku tak malas." Tanggap Sakura penuh canda.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya bosan dan ingin pergi. Suasana kantin siang ini yang ramai dan berisik membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat enyah dari sini. Diam-diam ia menyalahkan nama belakangnya yang menyebabkan ia masih duduk di kursi khusus d salah satu sudut kantin—membuatnya semakin mudah diperhatikan dan ingin cepat-cepat selesai saja hari ini. Didengarnya beberapa murid KMA yang sedang berdiskusi tentang gaya rambutnya yang baru dipotong, dalam hati Sasuke menyesal juga ikut-ikutan gaya rambut yang sedang tren saat ini, jika dia tetap membiarkan rambutnya apa adanya pasti para cewek itu takkan mengomentari mahkotanya.

"Hai! Selamat siang semuanya!" sapaan riang Konan setelah bunyi _nyiiing _panjang khas mikrofon yang ditepuk, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap panggung kecil di sudut kantin lainnya, ia bersyukur berkat suara Konan yang cukup meredam ocehan gak penting ruangan ini membuat komentar-komentar soal gaya rambut baru Sasuke tersamarkan.

_Rupanya dia sudah pulang! _Batin Sasuke setelah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika perempuan berambut pendek disana adalah Konan. Pasalnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini Sasuke sering sekali melihat Itachi murung sambil menggenggam ponsel—sepertinya ia bimbang antara menghubungi Konan apa tidak, Sasuke dan Itachi tahu betul Konan adalah salah satu penyanyi papan atas yang namanya sudah mendunia. Lagu-lagunya juga sudah menduduki tangga lagu internasional dan aksinya juga sudah menjajali beberapa panggung konser seluruh dunia.

Sasuke sendiri masih ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Konan adalah saat perempuan itu memaksanya mengajari Sakura untuk bermain _ice skating _musim dingin tahun lalu. Perempuan itu sudah banyak berubah, namanya tidak bisa lagi diremehkan seperti dulu, bahkan kini tanpa perlu embel-embel _lady,princess, queen, diva, _atau sebagaiannya—orang-orang bakal mengenalnya dan mengakui kehebatannya karena dia adalah Konan.

"Selanjutnya!" teriakan penuh semangat Konan membuat Sasuke kembali menatap panggung kecil di ujung kantin. Beberapa peserta audisi drama musikal hampir seluruhnya sudah tampil, tadi Sasuke juga sempat melihat beberapa orang yang ia tahu—tapi tak ia kenal, tampil sesuai dengan aturan main audisi kali ini. Audisi kali ini adalah audisi untuk penentuan peran, peserta diharuskan mengambil salah satu kertas undian di dalam tabung di tengah panggung lalu memainkan perannya sesuai dengan peran yang di dapatnya.

Sasuke sempat memerhatikan beberapa murid yang mendapatkan peran nyentrik sepert Karin yang berakting_ a la _penari _striptease_, Ino yang membacakan puisi tentang ayam peliharaannya yang mati hingga menangis tersedu-sedu, Tayuya sebagai cewek _psycho_, Naruto sebagai waria yang mencari 'pelanggan', Sakura yang berlakon sebagai orang gila, dan lainnya. Sasuke sedikit terperangah dengan beberapa aksi mereka tetapi tidak menampakannya dengan ekspresi frontal seperti gadis-gadis komentator rambutnya tadi yang tidak segan berteriak memuji.

Audisi berlanjut dengan tampil secara berkelompok sesuai keinginan juri—juri kali ini adalah akatsuki (sebuah himpunan khusus para alumni terbaik KMA tiap tahunnya yang dibina khusus untuk membantu kemajuan KMA sendiri), beberapa dari mereka harus berakting dengan peserta lain tanpa skenario namun tetap memertahankan perannya tadi. Sasuke hampir saja meloncat karena tertawa melihat adu akting antara Sakura si orang gila, Tayuya si _psycho_, dan Ino si penyayang ayam.

Cerita bermula ketika Ino tiba-tiba menyalahkan Sakura atas kematian ayamnya dan Sakura sendiri hanya menanggapi tuduhan Ino dengan wajah konyol dan omongan nyelenehnya, tak sedikit pengunjung kantin ini—yang memang sengaja berkunjung untuk melihat pemain drama musikal tahun ini, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, beberapa saat setelah Tayuya masuk, mereka mencibir gadis anggota geng Karin yang sengaja memukuli Sakura.

Konan yang melihat unsur kesengajaan disini segera men-_cut _audisi dan mempersilahkan mereka kembali duduk. Lalu ia memanggil peserta-peserta lain secara acak penuh kegembiraan.

Audisi berkahir ketika senja mulai membayang. Beberapa peserta sudah mengetahui perannya di drama musikal nanti dan juga sudah menerima kertas _print out_ berisi plot adegan, dialog, dan deskripsi lengkap tentang pemain drama kali ini yang bertema roman-horor berjudul Dracula. Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menerima segepok kertas itu dan menuntasakan membacanya, sedikit banyak ia penasaran akan perannya.

"Ya dua tempat tersisa yaitu peran sebagai Mina Murray dan Elisabeta, siapa yang belum menerimanya?" Tanya Konan antusias, walau ia sendiri sudah tahu siapa itu, tak lama kemudian Haruno Sakura dan Aikawa Karin sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kami benar-benar bingung menentukan kalian sebagai apa, kalian berdua benar-benar memukau tadi, Sakura benar-benar seperti orang gila yang menyebalkan," Konan cepat-cepat tersenyum ke arah Sakura karena kalimat terakhirnya, "dan Karin yang memualkan seperti pelacur sebagai penari _striptease_." Konan melambai hangat pada Karin yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Jadi untuk membuat drama ini sukses kalian harus membangun _chemistry_ dengan sang pemeran utama—Dracula," Konan berjalan melewati beberapa meja dan menarik lengan Sasuke, ia menyeret sepenuh tenaga pemuda dingin itu hingga di atas panggung. _"Here he is, Uchiha Sasuke as Dracula who make decision!"_

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" celetukan Sakura yang menurutnya pelan dan hanya bisa didengar olehnya, rupanya cukup keras hingga membuat Deidara dan Tobi menatapnya penuh keanehan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nona?" Sakura yang dihampiri Deidara hanya bisa menelan ludah dibalik telapak tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya, ia merutuki kebiasaan bodohnya yang selalu berkomentar apa adanya, Sakura membuat catatan besar di otaknya jika sebelum berbicara ia harus berpikir terlebih dahulu dan jangan terlalu keras jika berucap.

"T-tidak."

"Katakan saja, Nona. Jangan berbicara di belakang seperti _pecundang_." Sakura dapat melihat jelas sebelah mata Deidara yang tak tertutup poninya berkilat mengejek, kata terakhir Deidara cukup membuat Sakura merasa diremehkan. Sakura bukanlah gadis penakut seperti yang dibicarakan Deidara!

"Aku bukan pecundang!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang kau katakan tadi, Nona." Rayu Deidara, kini tangan pemuda itu sudah melingkar pada bahu Sakura, membuat sekujur Sakura bagai tersengat listrik, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tenang jika orang yang bahkan tak kau tahu namanya sedang berlaku sangat akrab padamu?

"Bagaimana bisa…" Deidara menirukan ucapan Sakura dalam desisan, kepalanya mengangguk seolah meminta kelanjutan pernyataan Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tak mengikuti audisi apapun bisa mendapat peran utama hanya dengan duduk di pojokan kantin."

Seantero kantin tiba-tiba sunyi senyap. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri tanpa ekspresi seolah tuli dengan cemohan implisit Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing pada awalnya tetapi ketika Deidara dan Tobi mendekatinya sambil melontarkan tantangan dia mulai menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Padahal dia tadi sempat mengolok Sakura dalam hati karena mudah terpancing kata-kata Deidara, tapi sepertinya sekarang Sasuke juga mulai terpancing.

"Iya, ya, apa karena KMA milik yayasan Uchiha makanya Sasuke bisa menjadi tokoh utama—"

"Itachi dulu juga begitu, Dei, hmmm… tapi bagaimana sih kemampuan mereka—"

"Yeah, yeah, karena nama keluarga toh."

Sasuke mendecih apalagi ketika nama keluarganya disangkutpautkan, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan segera menarik sebelah lengan gadis itu menuju panggung kecil dimana ia berada tadi, dalam perjalanannya ia merebut paksa gitar Naruto yang dipeluk pemuda periang itu. Sasuke memaksa Sakura duduk di ujung panggung dengan sorot matanya dan gerakan tangannya, ia sendiri langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di depan Sakura. Jadi kini posisinya Sakura berada beberapa centi lebih tinggi diatas Sasuke yang sedang bersila.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan padamu sejak dulu," Sasuke menutup rapat kedua matanya, "resapi tiap kata-kataku—" Sasuke berusaha menelan ludahnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang paling ia benci, ia merasa lidahnya pahit setelah mengatakan itu, "—kumohon."

Petikan gitar segera membaha setelah Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik poni panjangnya, penjuru kantin tiba-tiba hening ketika pemuda itu mulai mendongak—menunjukkan matanya yang sayu penuh keputusasaan, dan bernyanyi, "_waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_—"

Sakura tak bisa untuk menganga ketika ia tahu Sasuke sedang menyanyi apa. Gadis itu semula tak percaya jika Sasuke bernyanyi tepat di depannya, tapi kemudian ia menyadari mengapa pemuda itu duduk di depannya. Pemuda menyebalkan itu sedang menyanyi untuknya! Ya Sakura masih bisa mengulang jika ditanya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Tapi benarkah Sasuke menyanyi untuknya?

Sakura sendiri tak bisa menjawab, jika menjawab tidak karena dia tahu betul Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun tertarik padanya, jika menjawab ya karena tatapan Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasinya, memaksanya untuk percaya dan segera menerima cintanya. Apalagi artikulasi pemuda itu yang begitu jelas, pemuda itu seolah berbicara tentang perasaannya, Sakura seperti melihat Sasuke bercerita padanya.

"_Cause I was born… to tell you I love you… and I am torn… to do what I have to, to make you mine_—" Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas, tiba-tiba terselip rasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang selama ini ia anggap sombong dan dingin, pemuda itu tak seburuk yang Sakura pikirkan, pemuda itu manis dan begitu romantis, dia begitu tak segan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang gadis dengan cara yang mungkin kelihatannya memuakkan dan klasik. Tapi percayalah kau akan meleleh—jika kau coklat, jika diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sasuke terus menggenjreng gitarnya sambil sesekali menatap Sakura, meminta sesuatu hal pada gadis itu, "_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_—" pemuda itu begitu terlihat lelah menanti dan berharap, keputusasaan jelas terapnacar dari kedua mata legamnya, tak jarang pemuda itu menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit seperti menyesali hidupnya.

Sasuke menghentikan musiknya dan berbisik lirih, "_i know everything you wanted isn't anything you have_." Sasuke memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sakura dan masih memasang mimik berharap pada gadis itu, Sakura hampir saja meremas jari-jari Sasuke yang menyelip diantara jarinya namun urung setelah sorakan penuh kekaguman dan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan menatapnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

_Jadi hanya akting! _Batin Sakura geram, segera ia memasang tampang jengkel, menyesal dia sempat kasihan dan menanggapi serius kata-kata Sasuke. _Sialan!_

"Jangan mencoba meremehkanku, Haruno!" Sasuke melenggang pergi denga tatapan tajam penuh penghinaan, Sakura terus mengikuti langkah pemuda itu hingga ia berbalik menatap yang lain selain Sasuke, tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lega karena jantungnya berhenti berdetak hebat.

.

.

.

Gaara menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah bermain gitar di lorong dekat kantin. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama permainan bass solo dari _mp3 _ponselnya, sudah berkali-kali ia menatap arlojinya dan ujung koridor bergantian, dan mendesah kecewa menanti sesuatu yang begitu ditunggunya. Gaara begitu jengkel orang yang ditunggunya tak juga menampakkan siluetnya, padahal Sabaku terakhir itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan mempraktekkan musik yang ia dengar kini.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba membunuh waktu dengan membalas pesan singkat Naruto yang sama sekali tak penting untuknya, Gaara ingin mengakhiri percakapan tak jelasnya dengan Naruto secepat mungkin tapi ia tak enak hati, pasalnya salah satu sahabatnya itu sudah berbaik hati membagi instrumen musik yang didengarnya kini. Lagipula jarang-jarang ia bercanda lewat pesan singkat dengan Naruto.

"Gaara?" Suara Sakura membuat hati Gaara melega. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mematikan _music player _pada ponselnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih."

Sakura tak bisa menahan pipinya memanas, ia tahu betul arti sapaan Gaara tadi. Salah tingkah ia hanya menggaruk sebelah pipinya dan tersenyum seramah mungkin, "kenapa kau tak pulang?"

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu."

Sakura meleleh untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa saja sedangkan orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya bersikap seolah mereka memiliki ikatan spesial. "M-mengapa?"

"Tak baik gadis sepertimu pulang malam sendiri." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, diperhatikannya lekuk wajah Gaara yang terpahat sempurna, tanpa disadarinya Sakura sudah memegangi dadanya mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kedinginan?" Gaara membuat gerakan akan melepas jaketnya tapi Sakura buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya tanda penolakan lalu menunjuk mantel tebal yang dipakainya. "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk disisi Gaara tak sadar jika sebelah tangannya menggenggam ujung jaket Gaara. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara mengantarkan dia pulang tapi rasanya seperti pertama kali dulu—begitu membuatnya gugup. "Mau secangkir teh?" Sakura menggeleng cepat, "musim panas begini mana enak minum teh."

Gaara sedikit menekuk wajahnya, ia ingin berlama-lama dengan Sakura tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda itu ingin segera pulang dan menggerayangi gitarnya. Aneh!

"Yeah," Gaara memakai helmnya sambil menaiki motor merahnya. Ditepuknya bagian belakang jok motornya untuk menghilangkan debu disana, tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik saat Sakura memegangi pinggangnya sebagai penahan agar gadis itu tak jatuh ketika mencoba menaiki motornya yang cukup tinggi. "Pegangan yang erat." Gaara mencoba peruntungannya kini, memerintahkan Sakura untuk setidaknya memegang erat pinggangnya, syukur-syukur kalau melingkari pinggangnya.

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Tidak sopan," Gaara terkekeh dan membuka kaca helmnya, menatap Sakura yang berusaha menyamankan diri di jok motornya yang sempit. "Tujuh belas, kenapa?"

"Aneh saja, pemuda sepertimu sudah boleh membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Kau punya SIM?"

Gaara menggeleng dan seketika wajah Sakura memucat, sepertinya gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang bersama Gaara. "Tenanglah, aku sudah bisa mengendarai motor dengan sopan."

"Bukan itu, maksudku bagaimana jika ada polisi yang menanyakan SIM-mu?"

"Tak ada polisi yang seperti itu padaku."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius!"

Sakura memasang tampang sama sekali tak mengerti. Setahunya orang boleh mengendarai kendaraan jika sudah lolos ujian dan memiliki SIM.

"Memang kita dilarang untuk menggunakan kendaraan pribadi jika kita belum memiliki SIM dan belum cukup umur. Tapi peraturan itu berlaku jika kau ketahuan bukan? Selama tidak ya tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau selalu lolos dari polisi di pinggir jalan?"

"Biasanya sih beberapa temanku mengirim pesan singkat beberapa daerah yang sedang melakukan razia. Jadi aku bisa menghindari jalan itu."

Sakura mangut-mangut paham, keheranannya hilang sudah sejak ia masuk di KMA. Ternyata KMA tak seburuk yang ia kira, disini tidak hanya berisi genk-genk yang suka bertanya soal kau-punya-apa, kesombongan, tidak mau kalah, dan _bullying_, tapi disini juga ada rasa solidaritas tinggi kepada sesame, semacam mengingatkan kalau ada razia ini.

"Gaara." Gaara hampir menekan kopling gasnya dan memasukan gigi sebelum sebuah suara yang akhir-akhir ini tak ia dengar menyapanya dengan nada yang aneh.

"Sai." Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika langkah Sai mulai mendekatinya dan Gaara, sekujur tubuhnya terasa mendingin, tangannya mulai basah dengan keringat, dan tangannya sudah meremas kuat jaket Gaara.

"Aku… ingin mengembalikan ini." Didorong penasaran Sakura menunduk menatap tangan Sai dan Sakura menahan napas melihat _cutter _yang baru kemarin menggores lengannya. Secara reflek ia memegangi bekas lukanya. Sementara Sai yang menyadari gelagat aneh Sakura segera melempar pandangan sehoror mungkin pada gadis itu.

"Siapa dia, Gaara?" Sai begitu menikmati wajah pucat Sakura. Dia semakin menyipitkan matanya ketika Gaara penuh keceriaan memperkenalkan Sakura padanya, mau tak mau gadis itu harus bersalaman dengannya. Sai terkekeh merasakan tangan Sakura yang lemas dan basah, "Shimura Sai."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia membuat gerakan menarik tangannya kembali di samping tubuhnya tetapi Sai mencengkramnya kuat. Gaara yang menyadari itu hanya berdehem, namun tak ada tanggapan dari Sai. Pemuda yang hobi mensketsa itu tetap menatap Sakura tajam dan tak juga melepas tangan Sakura. Ia berdehem lagi dan kini cukup panjang dan cukup dimengerti Sai jika Gaara tak suka dengan kegiatan Sai kini, dia melepas tangan Sakura walau dengan separuh hati.

"Omong-omong apa kau sudah selesai menggunakan _cutter_ ini?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Belum sih, tapi aku akan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikannya, segera." Sakura benar-benar ingin pergi ke ujung dunia sekarang juga, bersembunyi di kolong semut dan berdoa agar Sai tak pernah menemukannya. Pemuda itu serius akan menghabisinya segera, oh bahkan dia mengucapkan kata itu dua kali!

"Umm… belilah sendiri, aku membutuhkan ini." Gaara tak tahu mengapa kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlontar. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini, biasanya jika ada orang yang meminjam hal kecil padanya Gaara takkan pernah menagih agar barang itu lekas kembali, kalaupun barang itu dikembalikan Gaara akan dengan senang hati menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa barang itu boleh disimpan untuk si peminjam. Yeah, jangan salahkan kebiasaan manusia bergelimang harta ini. Tetapi kini Gaara ingin menyimpan _cutter_nya.

Sakura sendiri merasa Gaara melindunginya secara tak langsung, walaupun ia tahu betul pemuda itu tak tahu apapun masalahnya dengan Sai, dan kemungkinan Sai menggunakan _cutter _lain untuk mencelakainya juga besar sekali kemungkinannya—oh Sakura bahkan berani bertaruh jika sepulang sekolah ini Sai akan membelinya.

"Oh." Sai menyipit tak suka dengan tindakan Gaara, tak biasanya Gaara begitu melabeli barang-barangnya. "Um, yeah, aku pergi dulu."

Gaara mengangguk dan menyalami Sai _a la _cowok—menjabat tangan kanan dan menabrakkan bahu kanannya. "_Be careful_."

Gaara mulai menggas motornya perlahan dan Sakura menoleh sebelum Gaara berbelok menuju jalan utama dan ia membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui Sai masih melihatnya dengan tatapan mengancam dan seringai kekejaman. Sakura segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Gaara dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Gaara seolah mencari perlindungan.

Sementara Gaara tersenyum bahagia tanpa tahu ketakutan Sakura. Peruntungannya berhasil!

.

.

.

Sore ini Itachi sedang galau di tengah keramaian café di pusat kota Konoha. Ia sengaja memilih bangku yang terletak di luar café sehingga (setidaknya) agar pikirannya dapat terpecah antara keramaian lalu lalang mobil, langit oranye, dan Konan. Ya, pikiran Itachi sedang dihantui sosok Konan yang baru seminggu yang lalu sampai ke Konoha. Memang Itachi sudah tahu kepulangan Konan sejak tujuh hari yang lalu tetapi baru hari ini ia berjalan-jalan dengan Konan, Itachi cukup mengerti jika Konan sering mengalami _jetlag _akhir-akhir ini.

"Lain kali berenanglah setelah naik pesawat." Nasihat Itachi membuat Konan mendongak menghiraukan katalog cincin pernikahan.

"Yeah," tanggap Konan asal. Ia kembali menekuni katalognya sambil membayangkan jika salah satu cincin itu melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku serius. _Jetlag _bisa disembuhkan dengan berenang."

"Iya, iya, kau perhatian sekali sih padaku? Pein saja tidak begitu," Konan terkekeh dan menutup katalog cincin itu. "Omong-omong kau pandai memilih tempat romantis." Konan menatap ke bawah, memang café yang biasa dikunjungi Itachi adalah café di suatu hotel berbintang dan terletak di lantai pertengahan. Jadi pemandangan sibuknya kota Konoha dapat terlihat jelas disini dan matahari tenggelam juga dapat terlihat jika langit tak mendung.

"Bisakah kau mencarikan tempat romantis untuk pernikahanku?" Itachi tertegun. Ia baru ingat tiga bulan lagi Konan akan melepas masa lajangnya dengan pria brengsek yang Itachi kenal.

Itachi menggeleng yang diartikan Konan jika pria tampan itu tak bisa. Namun, Itachi sendiri menggeleng karena ia mencoba menolak ide otaknya untuk membeberkan kebusukan Pein pada Konan secepatnya. Bukannya Itachi ingin gadis itu terluka dan sakit hati, tapi ini lebih keegoisan dirinya yang tak ingin dijauhi Konan karena telah menjelek-jelekkan tunangannya, terlebih lagi Konan sangat percaya pada Pein dan yang terpenting wanita itu mencintai Pein.

"Itachi aku harus pergi," Konan sudah memasukkan katalog dan beberapa perkakas wanitanya ke dalam tas. Wanita itu juga sudah melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan untuk membawa _bill_. "Sepertinya Pein merindukanku."

Lengkungan bibir Konan membuat Itachi semakin tak bisa untuk berhenti berbohong pada gadis itu. Itachi tak ingin Konan kehilangan senyumnya lagi seperti saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Yeah, pergilah." Sekali lagi Itachi mengartikan ucapannya berbeda dengan Konan, kini pria itu benar-benar rela melepaskan wanita itu untuk kebahagiaannya. _Biarlah ia bahagia di atas kebohongan kami._

"Aa." Konan melenggang mendekati Itachi dan mengecup pelan pipi sahabatnya itu. Itachi hanya bisa diam sambil mencengkram kuat pinggul Konan seolah masih tak ingin Konan pergi. "Aku mau pulang, Itachi."

Itachi segera melepas pegangannya dan tertawa tanpa arti menatap Konan. "Salam deh untuk Pein."

"Salam apa?"

"Umm… salam aku mencintainya." Konan memukul pelan bahu Itachi tak suka, ia tak suka dengan guyonan Itachi itu.

"Jangan buat aku percaya dengan gossip kau _gay_ ya!"

Itachi tertawa kecil, "salam persahabtan deh."

Konan mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Selepas kepergian Konan, Itachi membuang napasnya sangat panjang, tepukan pelan membuatnya menoleh. "Sasu?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu?" Sasuke mencomot petocini Itachi yang tersisa setengah.

"Entahlah."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "suatu hari otakmu akan mencemoh hatimu karena tak mau mendengarnya."

"Jujur itu sulit bodoh!" Itachi melempar lap di atas pahanya tepat di atas piring petocininya, membuat Sasuke mengumpatinya, "omong-omong si Haruno itu oke juga." Itachi tertawa mengejek ketika Sasuke menghentikan suapannya dan merengut sebal mengingat peristiwa tadi siang.

"Berisik."

Itachi tertawa keras kini. Geli melihat tingkah konyol adiknya. Satu sama!

**TBC**

_4750 words_

_**Glossary:**_

_**Xanax: obat penenang yang biasa dipake Whitney Houtson. Obat ini bisa ngasih semacem ketenangan berlebih karena sifatnya sebagai sedative (menenangkan).**_

_**Anorexia nervosa : penyakit psikologi yang tak membiarkan tubuhnya untuk makan, biasanya penderita suka mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang baru dimakannya dengan cara memuntahkannya (entah itu dengan memasukkan jari ke dalam kerongkongan, meremas-remas perutnya, dll). Mereka melakukannya untuk membuat penampilan mereka sempurna.**_

Selesaiii~~ ya ampun saya butuh waktu sedikit buat ngelarin chapter ini dan waktu lama buat niat bikin chapter ini. Haha #ditampar Yeah salahkan umur saya yaa yang mengharuskan saya untuk ngikutin ujian ala pelajar Indonesia (UNAS), jadi jiwaku tertuju pada UNAS aja deh #ea.

Anyway buat chapter kemarin banyak ya yang tiba-tiba benci ama Sasame, sori saya ga niat bikin bashing chara. Jangan ada yang benci Sasame ya gara-gara ini, benci saya aja yang sengaja buat dia begitu #nelen ludah. Dan soal Sasusaku yang ga nongol mmm… gimana ya, sampai chapter sepuluh ini masih pengantar loh, ya kalo diibaratin naik gunung kita masih di lembah, Saudara-saudara. Jadi sabar yaa buat scene cinta-cintaan, ga puas apa bercinta di dunia nyata? xDD~~#toeng Dan buat yang request fanfic sori banget ya, saya ga bisa, secara fiksi saya yang lain terbengkalai. Silahkan minta dibikinin para reviewers saya aja deh haha #digebukin rame-rame.

Oiya untuk cara penilaian Tsunade chapter lalu bener-bener pernah saya alamin loh, bedanya saya cuma disuruh presentasi makalah dan menyebutkan apa aja yang sudah saya garap. Dan saya dapat nilai minus! (karena memang saya ga ikutan garap haha).

Well, well, see you soon, don't forget leave your comment! It's valuable for me. (:0 #masuk kamar mandi Sasuke


	11. Chapter 11

Uchiha Sasuke _masih _menekuni sejilid teks drama musikal KMA di kamarnya. Lampu utama kamarnya sudah mati semenjak berjam-jam yang lalu tetapi tidak untuk lampu meja belajarnya yang masih berpijar terang. Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak lincah di atas tulisan berketik rapi itu, ratusan kali ia goreskan pensilnya di beberapa bagian yang perlu dicoret, dan beberapa kali ia melafalkan dialognya dengan intonasi yang menurutnya pas dalam bisikan-bisikan—ia tak mau ada orang lain yang mendengar ocehannya kali ini.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Jarinya yang semula menggenggam pensil kini membolak-balikkan halaman per halaman teks dialognya, ia mengangguk setelah merasa sudah memberi tanda-tanda khusus pada tiap perkataannya dalam teks. Ya, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu tidurnya hanya untuk memberi tanda jeda, tanda kalimat meninggi, dan lainnya. Dan tentu saja ia juga sudah mencoba melafalkannya, berkali-kali malah, bahkan dengan gerakan-gerakan sederhana yang tertulis dalam tanda kurung atau yang ia karang sendiri. Hasilnya, kini tenggorokan Sasuke serasa kering kerontang dan suara khasnya agak tersamar. Bekerja keras, eh?

Padahal SMF masih terlalu lama untuk bekerja sejauh itu, besok masih pemilihan dua karakter utama yang belum ditentukan—dan Sasukelah yang bertugas memberi keputusan, tetapi nampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar serius menggarap tugasnya walau ia sudah mati-matian menolak mengikuti drama SMF tahun ini. Harusnya kita melihat hal sebaliknya bukan? Seperti Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan mengurusi drama ini. Lantas mengapa Sasuke terlihat melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan? _Yeah_, hanya Sasuke yang kini tertidur di atas meja yang tahu. Oh iya tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia juga seperti ini. Hmm…

Arena _ice skating_ KMA terlihat sepi dan dingin. Kepulan asap-asap dingin menggerayangi sudut-sudut ruangan terbesar kedua ini di KMA. Uchiha Sasuke dan Aikawa Karin menunggu jengkel Haruno Sakura yang tak kunjung datang, sebenarnya hanya Sasuke saja sih yang sebal, Karin nampak menikmati sekali. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia berdua saja dengan Sasuke dalam waktu yang cukup lama, beberapa kali gadis itu membuat gerakan-gerakan menggoda pada Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda tampan itu ingin mual.

Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika melihat Haruno Sakura menggesekkan pisau sepatunya cepat-cepat ke arahnya. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan wajah memerahnya karena terengah-engah, "maaf aku terlambat." Karin mendecih dan bergumam seharusnya tak datang sekalian cukup keras, mata berbingkai kacamata gading gajahnya menyipit menatap sepatu luncur berwarna ungu yang dikenakan Sakura, sepertinya ia pernah-tidak sering, melihat sepatu itu.

"Jadi kali ini kalian akan berebut peran sebagai Wihelmina Murray dan Elisabeta." Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Karin dari pikirannya sendiri, pemuda itu mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya, "aku yang menentukan siapa yang cocok. Jadi untuk kali ini kalian harus menirukan gerakan _skating_-ku bagi yang bisa menirukan dengan sempurna aku akan memilihnya."

Sasuke menarik napasnya lagi, panjang, "kalian lihat balok es yang paling tinggi itu?" Sakura dan Karin mengangguk sambil melempar pandangannya pada balok es yang curam dan paling tinggi, "dan ayunan di atas itu?" kali ini sepasang mata gadis-gadis itu menatap ayunan untuk satu orang yang tergantung tinggi di plavon arena _ice skating_, "diakhir pertandingan aku akan menaiki balok es itu dan melompat duduk di ayunan." Baik Sakura maupun Karin meneguk ludah ngeri membayangkannya, "kalian mengikutiku dari belakang dan julurkan tangan kalian kepadaku. Bagi yang kutarik tangannya untuk duduk denganku di ayunan maka dia sebagai pemeran utama kedua—Elisabeta, istri Count Dracula."

Sakura dan Karin saling bertatapan sengit. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ketakutan melanda hati Karin, ia tahu betul Sasuke jauh di atasnya untuk urusan bermain _ice skating_, pemuda itu takkan ragu melakukan gerakan-gerakan sulit yang berbahaya. Sementara Sakura kini gelisah, pasalnya ia hanya menguasai teknik _swan _dan dasar-dasar dalam _ice skating_, ia tak cukup percaya diri mampu melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari Karin.

"Cukup. Kita mulai," Sasuke sudah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi memutari arena _ice skating_ diikuti Karin yang tak kalah cepat, Sakura jauh tertinggal dibelakang mereka, dia butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengikuti gerakan-gerakan gesit mereka. Sasuke mulai bergerak rumit dan begitu pula Karin, Sakura menggeser tubuhnya beberapa centi agar bisa menirukan Sasuke tetapi Karin berusaha menutupinya dengan bergerak beberapa centi juga.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi lain dan sudah bisa melihat punggung Sasuke. Kedua matanya turun untuk menatap kaki Sasuke dan bersiap menirunya tetapi lagi-lagi Karin muncul menutupi pandangannya. _Sial!_

Mereka bertiga sudah memutari arena _ice skating _sebanyak dua kali, Karin dan Sasuke sudah bergerak dengan permainan kaki yang rumit, dan Sakura masih setia menggesekkan pisaunya tanpa gerakan apapun, rupanya Karin masih menikmati menutupi pandangannya. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba membalap Karin dan meluncur disisinya dan berkali-kali pula Karin mencegahnya.

Sakura sudah hampir putus asa. Kini mereka memutari arena _ice skating_ untuk ketiga kalinya, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis pindahan itu. Ia melempar pandangannya ke bangku penonton tak ada siapapun disana kecuali Gaara yang setia mengepalkan tangan ke angkasa sambil membuat gerakan bibir bernada semangat. Sakura tak mau mengecewakan pemuda baik hati itu, ia menatap tajam Karin dan mulai berpikir untuk mengalahkan gadis arogan itu.

'Baik dia menggunakan cara yang luar biasa licik. Jika aku melawannya dengan cara biasa aku takkan pernah menang,' batin Sakura. Gadis itu kini bergerak serupa dengan Karin, melompat seperti Karin, menukik, melempar kaki, dan melakukan segalanya seperti Karin. Karin menyadarinya dan menatap sinis Sakura.

"Meniruku eh?" ejek Karin.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Kau tak mungkin membuat gerakan berbeda dengan Uchiha, aku tahu kau mengincar menjadi Elisabeta dan kau pasti meniru gerakan Uchiha sesempurna mungkin, begitu 'kan?" Sakura menyeringai dan Karin mengumpat-umpat. Kini mereka bertiga bergerak indah dan seragam satu sama lain.

Sakura mencoba mengambil sela untuk meluncur di sisi Karin tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu menghalangi. Sakura pun tetap dengan gerakan menirunya. Ia melihat dari ekor matanya Sasuke sudah mulai menaiki balok es curam, Karin sedikit terpana dan merasa ragu, Sakura pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia menyalip Karin dan kini berada tepat di belakang Sasuke. Karin menyusul dan kini berdampingan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke sudah melompat dan bagai terbang di udara lalu duduk manis di ayunan. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu terulur ke bawah, Karin dan Sakura melompat setinggi-tingginya dan menjulurkan tangan mereka. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi jari mereka akan menyentuh jari Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah menarik salah satu tangan dari mereka dan memberinya sedikit tempat duduk di ayunan tinggi itu. Sasuke sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

Sakura ternganga tak percaya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat udara kosong. Sasuke tak memilihnya dan ia tak sadar ia sudah mengawang di udara bebas di ketinggian yang menakutkan untuk dibayangkan. Sakura masih kecewa dan kesal, ia menutup wajahnya tanpa berminat menyelamatkan diri, sebentar lagi gadis itu akan jatuh dan mungkin tak tertolong. Teriakan Gaara sama sekali tak digubrisnya.

Sakura sudah akan jatuh dan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menahan punggungnya untuk jatuh. Kedua kaki gadis itu membentur balok es arena _ice skating _cukup keras, sepatu gadis itu sudah terlempar, pisaunya menancap kuat di balok es hingga retak. Sakura sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain sakit hati dan sakit kaki. Pelukan hangat dan parfum ringan ia nikmati begitu dalam, ia mendongak dan bersyukur pemuda itu menolongnya, "Gaara." Dan selanjutnya ia sudah pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik balet yang merdu memecah keheningan aula terbesar di KMA. Hyuuga Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan membuat gerakan-gerakan gemulai. Rok mekarnya terlihat menawan dan cantik dikenakannya, gadis itu tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, alunan _Beethoven_ yang sering ia dengar ia resapi begitu dalam dengan sebuah gumaman menirukan partiturnya.

Ia terus bergerak dan meliuk bagai angsa. Berputar-putar, menekuk kakinya, meluruskankannya dan menari. Ia terus menari hingga musik terhenti. Napasnya memburu ketika musik tak lagi meraung, desahan kelelahannya menggaduhi ruangan itu, ia menekuk tubuhnya ke depan seolah berterima kasih dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tepukan keras membuat Hianta tercekat. Seseorang ternyata diam-diam memerhatikannya sejak tadi. Hinata menyipitkan matanya mencoba mencari tahu, orang itu kini menuruni tangga dan bergerak maju menuju panggung dimana Hianta berada. Gadis Hyuuga itu terhuyung dan terjatuh ketika mengenali siapa yang mengintip acara latihan diam-diamnya, lampu panggung yang menyala menjelaskan siapa pengintip itu; pemuda tampan berambut pirang. Uzumaki Naruto.

Duk.

Hinata benar-benar terjatuh. Kakinya terkilir tak terkira sakitnya. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu dan sakit. Naruto cepat-cepat melompat menaiki panggung dan mendekati Hinata. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menepuk bahu telanjang Hinata, meletakkan tangan kanannya bergantian ke dahi dan leher Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat tak baik-baik saja sekarang, tubuhnya memanas dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Sungguh ia tak pernah seterkejut kini.

"Maaf ya aku mengagetkanmu," ujar Naruto masih melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Hinata, gadis itu terlihat begitu _shock _dan akan jatuh jika Naruto tak menahannya. "Hei, gerakanmu indah sekali. Kau tahu kau bisa menjadi ballerina kelas dunia dengan kemampuanmu!"

Hinata sudah benar-benar tak bisa bertahan. Napas gadis itu semakin terengah-engah, dadanya naik-turun, matanya berkedip-kedip sayu. Baru kali ini ia dipuji begitu dengan seorang pemuda tampan lagi.

"Hei, hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Ah kalau bisa Hinata ingin menghilang dari panggung itu, segera, secepatnya. Tangan kanan Naruto yang menangkup sebelah pipinya membuat segala respon tubuh Hinata semakin melemah. Hinata bersyukur sorakan Ino menolongnya kali ini.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Ino tak percaya pada adegan manis _a la _telenovela di depannya.

"Aku sedang mencarimu, Sepupu." Jawab Naruto kikuk. Ia masih saja belum mengganti posenya dengan Hinata kini.

"Ehm," Ino berdehem, "begitu?"

Naruto tergagap dan kini barulah Hinata berucap, Naruto sedikit terpesona mendengar suara lembut Hinata, baru kali ini ia mendengar suara wanita selembut itu! "A-aku sedang berlatih balet disini, Ino dan Uzumaki sepertinya disini sejak tadi."

"Oh, kupikir kalian pacaran hahaha…" guyonan Ino menyadarkan mereka berdua, cepat-cepat mereka menjauh satu sama lain. "Tidak usah canggung begitu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku benar-benar mencarimu, Sepupu! Kau bilang ingin pulang denganku dan aku harus menunggumu disini, ya aku kemari." Sergah Naruto tak tahan pada ejekan Ino.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa, aku tadi sempat mencarimu di ruang _ac-casual_."

"Huh." Naruto kesal setengah mati. "Ayo pulang."

"Oke, Hinata kau tak pulang?"

Hinata tersadar dan mengangguk cepat-cepat. Ia mencoba berdiri tetapi tertahan dan malah mengadu sakit, "aduh."

Naruto menahannya sebelum gadis itu jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, "kau baik-baik saja?" Ino memberi tatapan menyelidik ingin tahu dan Naruto menyerah, sepupunya itu takkan puas jika tak tahu segalanya, "tadi dia terkejut melihatku disini sampai terjatuh. Mungkin kakinya sakit."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama Hinata saja. Kau tak perlu naik bus sore ini, Sayang, oke?" Hinata mengangguk pasrah, ia tak tahu harus bergantung pada siapa kini, berjalan sendiri menuju ruang ganti pun tak bisa apalagi menuju halte. "Naruto kau gendong Hinata sepertinya ia tak bisa berjalan sendiri."

Naruto mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher dan betis Hinata. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat menggendong gadis itu. Jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, lebih heboh dibanding ia dimarahi ibunya atau dipelototi Sasuke. Hinata sendiri sudah benar-benar akan pingsan, parfum Naruto, pelukan pemuda itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya, tanpa ia sadari ia menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam demi mengingat momen itu, Hinata sudah tak peduli lagi akan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Sementara Ino tertawa tertahan melihat kegugupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tenten memencet bel kediaman Hyuuga dengan gemas, sudah hampir lima menit ia berdiri di bawah guyuran sinar matahari musim semi yang panas namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Bunyi kunci yang diputar dan grendel-grendel yang dilepas beberapa detik kemudian membuat Tenten tersenyum lega, seorang pemuda serba tebal menyambutnya dengan senyuman kelewat bersinar.

"Hai, aku Tenten, Hinata ada?" sapa Tenten tanpa basa-basi.

"Hai juga, aku Lee, Hinata ada," ulang Lee persis seperti Tenten hanya berbeda nada di akhir kalimat, "masuklah." Lee menggeser tubuhnya agar Tenten bisa masuk, setelah tubuh gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya berada di kawasan kediaman Hyuuga, Lee memasang grendel-grendel pagarnya lagi.

"Langsung ke kamarnya saja. Hinata agak kurang sehat sepulang sekolah tadi," Lee melangkah cuek meninggalkan Tenten sendiri di taman depan. Tenten pun mengikuti Lee memasuki rumah Hyuuga, ia hendak naik ke lantai selanjutnya namun terhenti ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Lee. Pemuda itu sedang berlari, melompat kesana-sini sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke udara. Dia sedang berlatih _kungfu_!

Tenten tak bisa berhenti terperangah dan kegirangan. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang penduduk asli Konoha memiliki kegemaran sepertinya, di kota dengan empat musim seperti Konoha yang cenderung bersuhu rendah takkan mudah menemukan seseorang yang berolahraga berat di luar ruangan—kecuali jogging tentu saja, kecuali orang yang tak waras atau orang yang begitu mencintai kegiatannya. Dan Tenten pikir Lee termasuk orang di golongan kedua.

"Kungfu-mu boleh juga." Puji Tenten yang kini sudah sepenuhnya di taman belakang bersama Lee. Gadis itu mendekati Lee dan menatapnya penuh keingintahuan, "_sparring_?"

"Waa-cha!" Lee sudah memasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya, "_ladies first_!" Tenten menyeringai dan mulai berlari menghampiri Lee. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan meninju Lee tetapi pemuda itu dengan sigap menghindar. Tenten mencoba memukul dan menendang Lee dari segala arah namun Lee terus menghindar bahkan kini ia melompat kesana-kemari, berayun pada pohon, melangkahi semua benda yang ada di taman secepat kilat. Tenten pun begitu. Ia berusaha menyamai gerakan Lee dan terus melancarkan pukulan-pukulannya.

_Buagh_.

Pukulan Tenten mengenai bahu belakang Lee yang sedang mencoba melangkahi keramik-keramik yang sepertinya sedang dijemur, tubuhnya oleng, begitu pula dengan kursi panjang yang menampung keramik-keramik yang setengah kering itu, tanpa bisa dicegah tubuh Lee tersungkur ke tanah diikuti keramik-keramik indah itu. Tenten berusaha menahan gerakan kursi yang goyah berhasil namun tetap saja Lee dan keramik-keramik cantik itu jatuh.

"Ouch!"

"LEE!" Tiba-tiba pemuda yang pernah Tenten pukuli di lorong beberapa hari yang lalu muncul dengan celemek di depannya _plus _tampang marah dan mata melotot penuh dendam. "Sudah kubilang jauhi—" ucapan Hyuuga Neji terhenti ketika melihat Tenten beridiri tegak pada kursi yang tadinya dipakai sebagai alas keramik-keramik buatannya, kini dahi pemuda itu berkerut seolah sedang memikirkan tentang kutukan-kutukan. "Jadi kau yang menghancurkan guci-guciku?"

Tenten melotot kaget dituduh atas hal yang tak dilakukannya. Ia menyela dan mencoba membela diri tetapi Neji cepat-cepat memotong dan menjatuhinya hukuman, "kau harus membayar semua ini!" Neji menarik tangan Tenten dan menyeret gadis tak berdosa itu ke dalam ruangan tak berlampu, hanya jendela yang terterobos sinar mentari yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan ruangan itu. "Perbaiki guci-guci tadi!"

Neji berteriak-teriak pada Lee sambil mengomandokan sesuatu tak sopan untuk ukuran Hyuuga. Tak lama kemudian guci-guci yang sudah penyok tertata rapi di atas meja. "Perbaiki!"

"Bukan aku yang merusaknya!"

"Jangan berbohong aku melihatmu merusaknya."

"Dengar, aku tadi berlatih kungfu dengan Lee dan ketika aku memukulnya tubuhnya yang berada di kursi lengkap dengan guci-guci jelekmu itu—oleng dan jatuh!"

"Beraninya kau, sudah menghancurkan karyaku dan sekarang mengatai guciku jelek. Benar-benar!" Neji mendekati Tenten sambil memasang wajah menyeramkannya, ia melempar salah satu gucinya pada meja kecil yang berputar di atas meja lain di ruang pribadinya. "Perbaiki!"

Boleh saja Tenten ialah gadis tomboy yang tak takut pada apapun. Tapi kini di depan Hyuuga Neji yang sedang geram membuat nyalinya ciut, tentu saja berkat nama dan ketangkasan Neji dalam hal bertarung yang kerap kali ia dengar dari gadis-gadis penggila Neji di akademi yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tenten mengangkat tangannya menyerah, ia tak mau repot-repot masuk rumah sakit hanya karena berdebat dengan Neji—walau ia tak yakin Neji mudah tersinggung dan menggunakan ototnya apalagi pada seorang gadis, sekali lagi Tenten tahu hal ini dari ocehan para pecinta Neji. Lagipula Tenten sudah sering membuat guci-guci seperti ini.

Omong-omong kenapa kau sering mendengar gossip tentang Neji, Tenten?

Hinata mengintip dari sela-sela pintu ruangan kreasi Neji yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat Tenten yang sedang menggulung lengan kaos yang dipakainya dan membungkuk membenahi guci penyok Neji. Hinata sudah mendengar soal ini dari Lee—sepupu jauhnya yang akhir-akhir ini memutuskan tinggal di Konoha bersamanya dan Neji—dan ia cemas sekali. Habisnya Neji itu sering kelewat marah jika menyangkut keramik-keramiknya. Kecemasan Hinata tak berhenti disitu, senyuman mengembang Neji yang memerhatikan Tenten membuatnya bergidik. Hinata sama sekali tak pernah melihat senyum Neji selebar itu.

"Bibi, apa Neji tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Hinata sambil menatap foto seorang wanita setengah tua pada bingkai foto di atas meja di sisinya. Tak lama kemudian ia pergi mengendap-ngendap dan terus berdoa untuk Tenten dan kakaknya. Di belakangnya Lee menatap aneh Hinata dan foto ibu Neji bergantian, "apa Hinata tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Tenten sudah diseret Neji hingga di depan pagar. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan suntuk, ia masih menyimpan kemarahan pada Lee yang bisa-bisanya diam saja tak membelanya dan tentu saja gondok setengah mati pada Neji yang seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Kau boleh pulang."

"Enak saja! Aku kemari untuk menjenguk Hinata bukan untuk menjadi budakmu!"

"Hinata sudah tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah akan kusampaikan salammu padanya."

"Jangan bergurau. Tega-teganya kau menyuruh gadis sepertiku pulang selarut ini mana kau tak berterima kasih atas jasaku lagi."

"Kuanggap hutangmu yang mengotori kemeja mahalku lunas dengan kerja kerasmu hari ini. Selamat malam." Neji menutup pagar tunggal. Tenten merengut kesal dan menyumpah-nyumpahi Neji tak jelas, ia melangkah sendiri sambil menatap putus asa ponselnya yang mati—ia lupa men-_charge _baterainya, mana ia buta arah daerah distrik Hyuuga pula.

_Tiiiiiiin…_

Bunyi klakson yang dipencet statis dan lama membuat Tenten melompat ke samping menghindar sesuatu yang tak diharapkannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan bersiap mendamprat si pengemudi namun tak jadi setelah melihat Neji tanpa clemek dan dengan kacamata hitam norak menjulurkan setengah tubuhnya dari jendela. "Masuklah."

Tenten tak bisa menolak. Ia membuka pintu mobil Neji, "kau punya SIM?" selidik Tenten sebelum masuk.

"Belum. Tapi percayalah takkan ada razia."

"Bukan begitu, aku menumpang mobilmu sama saja dengan menitipkan nyawaku."

Mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Tenten, Neji mengangguk dan memasang wajah menyakinkan, "aku sudah mahir menyetir." Tenten pun menjatuhkan bokongnya pada jok depan mobil Neji dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Jalan, Pak." Ujarnya seolah berkata pada sopir taksi.

"Rumahku—"

"Aku takkan mengantarmu ke rumahmu," potong Neji sambil menaikkan kecepatannya. "Temani aku dulu ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa percaya pada pemuda sepertimu!"

"Jangan bergurau! Aku takkan tertarik pada gadis berdada rata sepertimu."

Tenten melotot tak percaya, "mengapa kau langsung menyangkut-nyangkutkan dadaku? Kau memerhatikannya sejak tadi!" Tenten menutupi dadanya dengan lengannya yang ia silangkan.

Neji tak bisa berhenti memerah, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi gugup, "t-tidak!"

"Lantas mengapa kau membahas dadaku, tak mungkin kau asal saja mengatakan dadaku rata kalau kau tak memerhatikkannya. Lagipula dari segala hal yang menarik dari perempuan kenapa kau memilih topik tentang dada? Jelas alasannya karena kau pemuda mesum!"

Neji benar-benar tertohok dan mati kutu. Hn, jangan remehkan salah satu anggota klub robotika ini, Hyuuga.

"Jangan berpikir buruk aku takkan melakukan tindakan asusila padamu."

Tenten melotot tak percaya, "jadi kau benar-benar laki-laki mesum!"

"Tidak!"

"Tentu saja dari semua perbuatan buruk kenapa kau memilih memerkosa? Menurunkanku di tengah jalan juga merupakan perbuatan buruk, Hyuuga. Dasar mesum!"

Nei bungkam. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata ataupun melakukan sesuatu untuk membela dirinya. Ia hanya bisa terus menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan memulangkan gadis kelewat berpikir ke depan ini. Neji memelankan laju mobilnya ketika memasuki perkampungan yang berdominan warna merah menyala dan patung-patung. Ia menepikan mobil di sebuah ruko besar yang kental sekali dengan nuansa Cina.

"Kau tahu rumahku?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Tidak." Neji melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengatur _clutch_ mobilnya agar netral. "Ayo turun."

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku belajar fengshui disini."

Bagai tersambar petir. Tenten beringsut lemas dan menenggelamkan bahunya pada jok mobil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kini yang seolah tersambar petir adalah Neji, ia sungguh tak percaya Tenten memanggil guru fengshui-nya dengan sebutan 'ibu'.

"Terima kasih, Neji, anda sudah mau mengantar putri saya." Neji mengangguk sopan tanpa bertanya sekali lagi. Ditatapnya Tenten yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan lemas.

"Tenten tinggal disini?" selidiknya dengan nada formalitas.

"Tentu saja dia juga sebagai guru fengshui dan seni ukir Cina disini."

Neji mengangkat alisnya senang dan bergumam terlalu girang, "kebetulan sekali."

.

.

.

.

"Itu baru gadis pemberani. Lebih baik terlambat mendapat kesempatan memperoleh cintamu, daripada ada kesempatan mendapat gadis lain manapun di dunia ini. Jangan menangis, Sayangku. Aku cukup kuat dan aku menerima dengan tabah. Bila pria lain itu tak tahu akan kebahagiaan yang menunggunya, sebaiknya ia mencarinya segera, karena kalau tidak dia akan berhadapan denganku. Anak manis, kejujuran dan keberanianmu telah menjadikanmu sahabatku. Dan itu lebih langka daripada menjadi seorang kekasih, karena seorang sahabat tak begitu egois. Sayangku, aku akan mulai menempuh jalan sepi sekarang. Maukah kau memberiku sebuah kecupan? Akan kujadikan kenangan untuk mengusir kegelapan—"*

Sakura menatap takjub pada Suigetsu yang sedang memerankan Mr. Quincey Morris dengan sempurna. Ucapannya dan perkataannya yang hati-hati dan penuh kesopanan benar-benar menggambarkan bangsawan abad ke-19 tanpa cacat. Sakura hampir terbuai mendengar itu, apalagi Ino yang memerankan sebagai Lucy Westenra, bagaimana bisa ia tetap bertampang datar sementara ada seorang pemuda yang merayunya? Sakura berpaling dan tak mau mendengar ocehan Suigetsu, bisa-bisa ia jatuh hati pada pemuda itu hanya gara-gara dialognya.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja! Cobalah berlatih dengan lawan mainmu!" Teriak Anko galak, tetapi Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya Anko sedang menyindirnya dan beberapa anak lain, Sakura sedikit kesal dibuatnya tetapi tidak sepenuhnya sih. Dia masih berhutang pada penanggung jawab sekaligus guru pembimbing drama musikalnya itu sebab tanpa dia mungkin dia sudah dihujat mati-matian oleh Karin dan koloni-koloninya.

Hari ini harusnya menjadi latihan meluncur di arena _ice skating_, Konan dan mantan _ac-casual _sudah repot-repot datang untuk mengajarkan koreografi akrobatik drama ini, tetapi batal karena salah satu pemeran utama tidak bisa ikutan berlatih dan dia adalah Sakura. Ini semua gara-gara kecelakaannya saat perebutan peran sebagai Elisabeta kemarin, Sakura takkan pernah lupa dengan seringaian ejekan Sasuke dan Karin saat itu!

Lihat sekali lagi aku memakai kruk sialan ini. Kau melukai kaki kiriku lagi, Uchiha! Tunggu saja jika lain kali kau membuat kakiku diamputasi akan kupastikan kau berjalan dengan kursi roda seumur hidupmu! Batinnya kesal.

Ia benar-benar kesal hampir-hampir menangis semalam. Karena pagi ini ia merepotkan Konohamaru untuk membantunya mencari dan membersihkan kruknya di gudang rumah mungilnya. _Kenapa sih Uchiha itu suka sekali melukai kaki kiriku?_

Sakura benar-benar bersyukur tidak menjadi penonton jika latihan meluncur diadakan hari ini. Tak mungkin ia ketinggalan hal yang seharusnya dipelajarinya, cukup beberapa mata pelajaran di kelas tidak di sini. Meskipun ia sempat didamprat habis-habisan oleh gerombolan Karin dan anggota _ac-casual_, tapi beruntung Anko cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tak apa menurutku lebih baik kita berlatih dialog dulu jadi nanti kita bisa mengimprovisasikan gerakan."

Sakura mencoba berdiri dan melangkah namun sebuah tubuh jakung menghalangi langkahnya. Sakura mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya ia bersitatap dengan orang yang akhir-akhir ini gemar sekali mencoba membunuhnya, Shimura Sai. "Hai!" Sapa Sai.

_Mati aku!_

"Aku sebagai Jonathan Harker kekasih Wihelmina Murray!"

Sakura tertohok. Tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat. Kebetulan sekali ia memerankan sebagai Mina Murray dan itu artinya ia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu latihannya dengan Sai! Sakura tak bisa membayangkan akan semudah apa Sai mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru arena _ice skating_ dan ia menelan ludah susah payah menemukan berbagai hal mematikan yang bisa membunuhnya.

Sepatu _skating_ dengan pisau tajamnya, tali-tali ayunan yang bisa digunakan untuk menggantung manusia, balok es yang keras yang bisa saja memecah tempurung kepala Sakura.

"Wihelmia," Sai mulai berucap dengan nada kesakitannya secara sempurna, "sayangku, menurut pendapatku diantara suami-istri tak boleh ada rahasia. Tak ada yang boleh disembunyikan. Aku telah mengalami _shock_ yang hebat dan setiap kali aku memikirkannya, kepalaku serasa berputar-putar. Lagipula—"* Sai menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Sakura tak mengerti, "mungkin kau tak bisa berkonsentrasi, Haruno, ayo kita menyepi agar lebih serius."

'Dia mencoba membunuh sekarang ini. Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu!'

"Ayo," Sai berdiri tetapi matanya tertumbuk pada Suigetsu dan Ino yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan mesra. Tentu saja, Suigetsu sedang berakting untuk melamar Ino! Dan Sakura tahu Sai sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di sisi tubuhnya dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Suigetsu. Bulu-bulu Sakura meremang tiba-tiba.

"Nona Haru—"

"Sai," Sapaan Sasuke membuat perhatian Sai teralihkan. "Kau berlatih denganku. Babak pertama adalah antara Dracula dan Jonathan."

Sai melepas napasnya panjang. Kecewa. Dia menatap Sakura penuh penyesalan, "mungkin lain kali."

Sakura tak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas keburuntungan berlipat-lipat yang diperolehnya hari ini. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mendamba, "tak apa. Kapan-kapan saja." Sakura tersenyum bahagia menatap Sai, 'atau jangan pernah,' imbuhnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap kaki kiri dan kruk Sakura dengan tatapan sesal. Bibirnya komat-kamit tak jelas hendak berbicara, Sakura menatap aneh pada gelagat tak wajar Sasuke, sekalipun pemuda itu sudah menolongnya untuk kedua kalinya dari pembunuhan diam-diam yang direncanakan Sai, Sakura tak lantas dengan mudah melupakan kejahatan Sasuke pada kaki kirinya untuk kedua kalinya pula, meski Sakura tahu betul Sasuke sama sekali tak sengaja melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja! Jika Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus pada kesialan kaki Sakura dia takkan sesengsara ini bersama kruk karatannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" gertak Sakura, giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah, ia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan teriakannya yang sudah di pangkal tenggorokan.

"Cih!" Sasuke juga tak berhenti mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, niatnya untuk berdamai dengan Sakura tandas sudah. Kini perasaan jengkel menyelimuti relung hatinya, melihat wajah galak Sakura mengingatkan kesalahan gadis itu yang menyebabkan kamera SLR-nya rusak. "Aku hanya ingin menagih SLR-ku yang kau rusak."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti. SLR apa? Seingatnya ia tak pernah meminjam kamera siapapun apalagi merusaknya. Pikirannya melayang tak jelas pada pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya di depan rumahnya ketika Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura yang hampir disayat-sayat tubuhnya oleh Sai di pinggir jalan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menolak untuk menyanggah tuduhan Sasuke padanya, percuma, sekalipun ia berkelit pemuda itu takkan mengerti, yang ada adalah pertengkaranpertengkaran selanjutnya yang saling berkesinambungan.

"Anggap saja hutangku sudah lunas, aku sudah membayarnya dengan kaki kiriku," Sakura mencoba menerima dengan lapang dada atas tuduhan tak berdasar Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak mau memiliki musuh yang mampu melakukan segala hal, cukup Shimura Sai saja. Terima kasih!

Sasuke mengerutkan alis bingung, apa Sakura barusan mengatakan bahwa ia penyebab kaki pincangnya? "Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Jelas kau melakukannya! Pertama menabrakku tanpa pertanggungjawaban dan kedua menjatuhkanku tanpa pertolongan." Sakura agak menyesal mengatakan itu, dia tahu pada keretakkan kaki kirinya yang pertama itu adalah murni kecelakaan, tak ada yang bisa memprediksi hal itu. Dan untuk keretakkan yang kedua kalinya juga kesalahan yang tidak sengaja dan sedikit banyak itu murni kelalaian Sakura, dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan awas Sasuke dan teriakan mengingatkan Gaara.

"Tapi aku sudah membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu pada keretakkan kakimu yang pertama," Sasuke ikut-ikutan menyebut keretakkan kaki, "dan yang kedua itu sudah risiko jika kau memperebutkan peran itu. Aku sama sekali tak memaksamu." Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri juga yang bisa-bisanya tak memikirkan soal keselamatan pertandingan kemarin.

"Ya sudah impas anggap saja keretakkan ini cukup membayar kameramu."

Sasuke kembali kesal pada gadis itu. Dia tak suka pada seseorang yang menganggap gampang semua hal dan merendahkan materi, ia pikir siapa menganggap enteng uang, Sasuke tahu Sakura tak mungkin lebih kaya dari dirinya tapi pemuda itu tahu jika Sakura tak bisa disamakan dengan gadis-gadis menengah ke bawah. Gerak-geriknya seperti bangsawan, kalaupun ia hanya gadis miskin yang berperilaku demikian jelas sekali jika dia juga gadis terdidik. Tak mudah melakukan hal-hal kecil yang beretika seperti itu.

"Jangan kau pikir dengan uangmu kau bisa membeli segala hal! Asal kau tahu aku membeli kamera itu dengan jerih payahku sendiri tanpa menggunakan sepeserpun harta orang tuaku!" Sasuke terengah, dipikir-pikir dengan gadis Haruno saja ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar yang melelahkan batin dan otaknya. Sial gadis itu manusia macam apa sih.

Sakura agak tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke, ia tak bisa menghentikan langkah pemuda itu yang menjauh, ada rasa bersalah pada hatinya entah salah apa, yang jelas, "aku akan bertanggung jawab!" teriak Sakura lantang. Seisi arena _ice skating _memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Pikirkan apa yang ada dibenakmu jika mendengar kata 'bertanggung jawab'?

Sasuke agak grogi dipandangi semua orang. Ia sudah biasa sih seperti ini hanya saja tidak dengan alasan seperti ini. Mestinya kata-kata Sakura diucapkan Sasuke bukan seperti di opera sabun kacangan? Bukan malah Sakura, memang gadis itu menghamili Sasuke dan berniat bertanggung jawab?

"Terserah." Balas Sasuke sambil cepat-cepat keluar arena, "Sai ayo." Ajaknya pada Sai yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikannya dengan Haruno.

"Kau tak suka pada gadis itu?" Tanya Sai antusias.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" jawabnya tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sai.

.

.

.

.

Desahan-desahan terdengar pelan diantara musik metal di ruang klub _ac-casual _yang sepi. Sai dan Ino saling menjilat lidah mereka bergantian, berciuman mesra, dan saling menyentuh. Jendela-jendela sudah tertutup rapat dengan gordennya, Sai tak mau ketahuan untuk kedua kalinya, pintu juga sudah tertutup, musik pun sudah cukup menyamarkan suara desahan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kembali mereka berpagutan, saling memanggil nama satu sama lain dalam desahan erotis. Mereka sama sekali tak sadar bahkan tak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan disusul bunyi gemericing kunci yang terjatuh karena suara musik yang terlalu keras dan pikiran mereka yang terbuai.

"_Can you hear me I am starting to burn? All—_" teriakan Mc Sanders berhenti dan mensunyikan ruang _ac-casual_, Ino segera mendorong tubuh Sai sekuat tenaganya dan berucap dengan gugup, "S-Shion, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Tak perlu, Yamanaka. Aku mampu menjelaskan sendiri cukup dengan melihat tadi!" Shion melangkah pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru, air matanya tak terbendung lagi, pecah sudah tangis dan hatinya. Ia sungguh tak percaya Ino tega mengkhianatinya.

"Ino—" Sai tersenyum kecut saat tangannya ditolak kasar oleh Ino. Gadis itu sudah menangis dan menatapnya benci. Sai sudah mendorong pisau _cutter _keluar dari tempatnya dan siap mencabik siapa saja.

"Apa kubilang?" Ino tak percaya jika kebohongannya begitu cepat terungkap. Ia sudah menolak cinta Sai berkali-kali tetapi tetap saja pemuda itu memaksanya, apalagi hatinya yang meronta ingin memiliki Sai juga, Ino sudah menduga jika kisah cintanya takkan pernah bahagia jika masih ada seseorang yang terluka karena mereka. Dan kini Ino sungguh menyesal. "Kita sudahi saja."

Ino berlari menyusul Shion. Meninggalkan Sai yang menggenggam _cutter_-nya erat-erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih dan matanya menggelap. Ia raih mantel dan kunci mobilnya, hanya ada satu orang penyebab hancurnya hubungannya dengan Ino dan orang itu harus benar-benar membayar kesalahannya. "Kuharap kau sudah cukup puas dengan hidupmu, Haruno."

**TBC**

This story is 4845 words.

***adalah beberapa kalimat yang saya sadur dari novel Dracula karya Bram Stroker, ada tuh di halaman 130 dan 216.**

**Dan lagu yang dipake di adegan SaiIno itu punyanya avenged sevenfold-Bat Country.**

And it's really end of this chapter. Maaf yaa yang sudah nunggu lama (banget) chapter ini terbit (ciee bahasanya), tahu dong kalo saya abis UNAS dan rebutan bangku PTN dengan amat-sangat-susah payah-sekali! Ugh! Cukup sekali deh dan yaa hasilnya lumayan dan benar-benar memuaskan. Thanks God, mommy, daddy, and all ur support Gals! Sekarang saya nganggur dua bulan nunggu masa-masa ospek hoho~~ bakal diapain yaa? TT

Alrite, skip curhat-curhatannya, dan sekarang saatnya say thanks buat para supporter (baca: reviewers) saya yang selalu nyemangatin saya sejauh ini! Arigatou, Minna-san. ((:


	12. Chapter 12

Beneran mungkin hari ini hari tersial yang pernah dialami Sakura! Bagaimana bisa Kakashi memergokinya yang sedang terlelap di kelas? Padahal gadis pindahan itu yakin jika ia sudah memasang _angle _sempurna agar tak ketahuan ketiduran dari meja guru Kakashi. Buku-buku, kotak pensil, bahkan Chouji sudah ia letakkan sesuai perkiraannya demi kesempurnaan acara tiduran rahasianya di kelas kali ini. Bahkan Hinata di sampingnya tak percaya jika Sakura sejak tadi menyimak mimpi bukan mendengarkan dan sesekali mencatat penjelasan Kakashi tentang fisika klasik dan modern seperti Hinata.

"Bermimpi apa, eh?" Telak. Sungguh Sakura ingin memutar kembali waktunya untuk meminum kopi daripada susu pagi ini dan ia akan bertahan dengan melumat permen super-pedas agar ia tak tertidur di kelas fisika saat ini. "Baiklah kuis!"

'Kau bertanya soal mimpi, Kakashi? Mimpiku adalah sepulang sekolah kepalaku masuk dalam rautan pensil dan tubuhku diputar dan aku mati.'

Dan benarlah. Kuis kali ini sangat sulit. Tak ada satu pun soal yang mampu ia garap. Tak satupun! Dan tak hanya Sakura, seisi kelas pun begitu, bahkan Hinata yang cukup rajin belajar itu, hukum Lorentz, kaidah tangan kiri, ugh! Sakura rasanya ingin mati saja, oh tidak perlu Sakura karena kini semua mata di kelas ini menatapmu dengan pandangan mematikan, bagaimana rasanya mati, hn?

Memang siapa sih yang peduli dengan alasan mengapa Albert Einstein mendapat hadiah nobel? Siapa yang peduli jika seluruh umat berotak di dunia ini salah mengira jika Einstein terkenal karena teori relativitasnya dan bukannya inovasinya pada selonida atau toroida? Dan mengapa Kakashi repot-repot meluruskan tentang hal-hal sulit begitu! Wajar 'kan kalau Sakura tertidur di kelas.

Tak hanya berhenti disitu. Sesaat seteah Gaara mengantarnya pulang seperti biasanya dan ia melanjutkan berjalan setengah kilo melewati taman alang-alang dan jalanan sepi di pinggiran kota menuju rumahnya, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah _Porsche_ hitam mentereng yang berhenti tak jauh darinya.

"Ya Tuhan benarkah aku akan mati kali ini?" Bisiknya parau. Kruk di sisinya sudah hampir jatuh kalau saja tangan kirinya tak menggenggamnya kuat-kuat meski dengan gemetaran. Di depannya Shimura Sai sudah megacungkan _cutter_ keemasan dan dalam beberapa detik saja pisau kecil itu sudah menggores pipinya, Sakura bersyukur ia tak cukup lelet untuk mengindari tebasan Sai di lehernya, mungkin konyol tetapi kini Sakura berlari dengan kruknya terseok-seok. Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya, beginikah tugas malaikat pencabut nyawa, seperti inikah rasanya, baiklah Sai akan mencoba lebih baik dari malaikat pencabut nyawa, dia akan memberi Sakura waktu untuk menikmati hidupnya dengan berlari dan ketakutan.

Mata Sai menatap jauh ke depan. Ia melihat sebuah tikungan tajam sempit dengan pembatas kayu yang sudah goyah dan kaki kiri Sakura yang digips. Ia masuk dalam mobilnya, menginjak pedal gasnya perlahan, dan mengatur _clutch_-nya. Pintu mobilnya ia biarkan terbuka lebar dan _seat belt_ tak ia pasang. Sakura sudah hampir menikung dan Sai menambah kecepatannya, kalau Sakura berjalan lebih jauh maka ia tak bisa menabrak gadis itu hingga jatuh ke dasar jurang dan rencana menjatuhkan mobilnya tepat di atas mayat Sakura di dasar jurang akan gagal sepenuhnya. Sai terlambat tetapi _bumper_ mobilnya menabrak kaki Sakura, gadis itu terlempar beberapa ratus meter lalu terjatuh dan terpepet di tebing, Sai menyeringai ia injak kuat-kuat pedalnya dan…

_Brak…_

Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya tergolek lemah di pinggir jalan, ia tak tahu sudah terlempar berapa ratus meter sekali lagi dari dinding tebing itu, ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi secara rinci. Seingatnya Sai yang sempat menabrak kakinya hingga ia terdorong ratusan meter ke depan dan menabrak dinding. Mungkin dua ratus meter—atau kurang atau mungkin lebih. Sakura benar-benar tak tahu, setelah itu tiba-tiba saja Sai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mungkin jika saja Sakura tak melompat ke sisi lain, mungkin saat ini tubuhnya sudah gepeng tergencet mobil dan dinding tebing. Sakit sekali memang, terjerembab jatuh hampir masuk jurang dan ngeri tentunya saat kau bisa mendengar beberapa kerikil yang rapuh jatuh ke dalam sana— oh dan jangan lupakan saat kau melihat sebuah mobil menabrak dinding tebing dengan keras, terguling, dan…

"SAI!" Sakura berteriak. Dilihatnya Sai terjepit diantara kap mobilnya yang sudah penyok. Ia berjalan terseok sambil menahan sakit, ditariknya tangan kanan Sai yang terulur padanya, bahan bakar sudah menetes deras, Sakura berteriak-teriak minta tolong sambil menarik Sai kuat-kuat, ada bunyi seperti tulang patah tetapi Sakura tak peduli, ia terus menarik Sai hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di tanah. Ia seret kuat-kuat tubuh Sai menjauhi mobil yang tak lama lagi akan meledak itu.

"Tuhan, Tuhan, tolong kami!" bisik Sakura berkali-kali, ia tahu takkan ada orang yang bisa menolongnya kini, dan sekarang ia hanya bisa meminta tolong pada Tuhan.

_Dhuar… Dhuar…_

Sakura menangis. Bukan karena tubuh Sai yang berat dan menindihnya, tulang kaki dan rusuknya yang serasa patah, atau kepala Sai yang bocor. Ia menangis penuh rasa syukur bisa selamat dari maut. Sedikit konyol memang menolong seseorang yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhmu. Tapi siapa tahu jika Sai akan mengurungkan niatnya karena perbuatan Sakura sekarang ini. Diatasnya Sai menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang, Sakura sendiri tak bisa membedakan mana darahnya dan mana air matanya sendiri, semuanya tercampur dengan milik Sai. Pemuda itu mengacungkan _cutter _emasnya di atas kepalanya dan menancapkan di bahu kiri Sakura.

"Arghhhh!" Sakura berteriak menahan sakit. Ya mungkin ia sempat lolos dari maut tadi tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang.

Sakura terlalu takut untuk melihat Sai, ia pejamkan matanya, dan merasakan tancapan _cutter_ Sai yang semakin dalam dan sakit. Sakura sudah menitikkan air matanya, luka di bahu kanannya semakin melebar, ia bisa merasakan darahnya yang dingin merembes pada mantelnya, sungguh Sakura tak mau mati dengan merasakan sakit seperti ini. Perlahan matanya memburam dan akhirnya gelap. Sejenak dia mendengar rintihan dan bunyi bergedebukan, ia buka matanya perlahan dan tak ada apapun yang bisa dilihatnya, merasa membuka mata adalah aktivitas yang menguras tenaganya Sakura pun menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sai sudah limbung. Kesadarannya menipis. Pemuda di depannya terus menghajarnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi dia yang mengendarai mobil _Mercedes _hitam waktu itu. Kaki Sasuke menendang kuat kepala Sai, tangannya mengepal meninju ulu hati Sai, dan sikunya menyodok kuat bahu pemuda itu hingga bunyi 'krek' terdengar sekali. Ah tidak berkali-kali setelah Sasuke menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"U-Uchiha!" Sai merintih dengan tubuh telentang sebelum pingsan. Sasuke mendekatinya, menggendongnya dan memasukkannya dalam mobil. Pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura, ia memotret TKP dari beberapa sudut, kemudian ia mengemudikan mobilnya sambil menelepon 911.

"Kita ke rumah sakit kalian bertahanlah!"

.

Arashi terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi berdebukan keras. Ia mengintip dari kursi penonton di arena _ice skating_ dan menemukan Yamanaka Ino jatuh terjerembab di lantai es, tak jauh dari situ terlihat Shion berdiri dengan air mata di sekitar pipinya, jika dugaan Arashi tidak salah Shion mendorong Ino hingga menabrak tembok dan gadis Yamanaka itu jatuh dan setengah tak sadarkan diri. Terbukti dengan letak tubuh Ino yang telentang tak jauh dari tembok. Jika seseorang jatuh karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas sepatu _ice sakting_ orang itu pasti jatuh ke depan atau terduduk ya paling parah jatuh telentang juga sih, tetapi tidak dengan bekas memar merah di dahi seperti Ino.

"Shion…" ujar Ino melirih, ia tak mampu melihat Shion, matanya menatap tembok di sisinya yang jauh di sana.

"Brengsek kau! Beraninya kau menikamku dari belakang! Kau tahu jika aku mencintai Sai tapi kenapa?" Shion mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku mantelnya, memamerkannya pada Ino, "kau ingat akan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu?"

_Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan Sai maka tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa mendapatkannya juga._

_Coba apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku tahu siapa gadis itu? Hm, ya aku akan merusak wajahnya dulu—atau-atau kubuat kau lenyap?_

"Shion!" Ino sudah ketakutan sampai-sampai menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya setelah ini. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya pada seluruh wajahnya, mencoba menutupinya, melindunginya dari sabetan pisau Shion. Ino tahu hal ini akan terjadi sejak Shion mengatakan secara langsung padanya di ruang _locker ac-casual _tetapi saat itu Shion belum mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya dan Ino masih menganggap ucapan Shion pasti hanya isapan jempol biasa, meski awalnya ia khawatir jika Shion akan melakukannya, tetapi rayuan Sai benar-benar membuat Ino melupakan ancaman Shion.

Ino merasakan sakit di jari-jarinya, ia memeluk tangannya di dada dan secepat kilat Shion menggoreskan pisau itu pada pipi mulusnya. Ino sudah berteriak-teriak minta tolong tetapi nampaknya tak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya, sekolah sudah bubar beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, Ino sungguh menyesal memilih menenangkan diri dengan berseluncur di KMA. Shion sudah mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi di udara bersiap menancapkan kuat-kuat pada organ vital Ino. Ino sudah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ketika ia mendengar bunyi 'krek' tepat di samping telinganya.

Ia merasakan tubuh Shion menghempaskan diri diatas tubuhnya, wangi rambut Shion dapat ia cium secara jelas, ia menengok ke sekitarnya dan menemukan tangan mungil Shion yang menggenggam sebilah pisau sudah terinjak oleh sepatu kets, pisaunya menanca kuat pada balok es hingga retak, Ino tak bisa mengira akan sesakit apa jika pisau itu menancap di tubuhnya.

"Shion?"

"Dia pingsan mungkin karena merasakan sakit karena jari-jarinya retak." Ino melebarkan matanya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Shion penuh penyesalan, tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Arashi Fuuma yang bersedia menolongnya.

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku, terima kasih, Arashi."

Arashi agak terkejut Ino mampu mengingat namanya, seingatnya ia tak pernah ngobrol dengan Ino apalagi berkenalan, "aku tak berniat menolongmu."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, bagaimana mungkin? "Aku tak mengenalmu jadi untuk apa menolongmu. Aku hanya menolong Shion." Ino semakin bingung kini, Arashi menghembuskan napasnya kesal, jujur saja ia tak terbiasa banyak berbicara, "aku tak mau Shion jatuh terlalu dalam pada lubang keburukan yang dibuatnya. Ia tak pantas terkubur disana."

Ada sinar yang berbeda di kedua bola mata Arashi, Ino bisa merasakannya, kehangatan. Tubuh pemuda yang cukup tampan itu juga mempunyai reaksi yang berbeda, menegang, dan bertingkah tidak semestinya, berkali-kali ia memutar tubuhnya tak jelas, menggaruk kepalanya di tempat yang sama, dan mengedarkan pandangannya padu satu objek yang sama terus-menerus meski ia melakukannya dengan mencuri-curi. Ino tahu mungkin Arashi tidak percaya jika ia mengenali pemuda itu tapi ingatan Ino tidak bisa dianggap remeh lagipula siapa yang akan lupa pada kakak kelas di tiap jenjang pendidikanmu.

"Apapun tanggapanmu intinya aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu. Aku berhutang banyak dan jangan lupa untuk menagihnya!"

Arashi menghembuskan napasnya putus asa, ia melenggang pergi, "lupakan—" Ino seolah akan menyergah namun Arashi mempercepat implus ucapannya pada efektor bibirnya, "lihat telingamu hampir tercuil! Jangan menyentuhnya. Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka kalian."

.

"Nona Haruno Sakura menderita retak tulang rusuk sedikit memar di bahunya, luka sayatan ringan di pipi dan bahunya, dan patah tulang kaki kiri. Sementara Tuan Shimura Sai mengalami kebocoran di kepala harus dijahit sebayak delapan jahitan untuk menghindari pendarahan hebat, kedua kakinya patah, begitupula dengan pundak kanannya, dan memar di seluruh tubuhnya."

Uchiha Sasuke menelan ludahnya dalam gerakan sepelan mungkin, ia tak mau terlihat gugup dengan keadaan Sai dan Sakura. Ia cukup lega mereka bisa selamat apalagi Sai. Memang tadi ia cukup keras dan berlebihan sih menghajar Sai tapi sungguh perbuatannya itu murni ingin menolong Sakura—dan sedikit dendam juga sih karena Sai sering mengolok-olok dirinya tanpa sepengatahuannya, ia hanya mencoba membuat Sai pingsan tapi tentu tidak sampai patah tulang dimana-mana.

"Berapa lama mereka dirawat inap, Dok?" Itachi membuka suara setelah cukup lama omongan dokter Kabuto tak direspon Sasuke.

"Nona Haruno bisa pulang saat ini juga tetapi ia sedang tidur. Sementara Tuan Shimura kita tunggu pemeriksaan selanjutnya, saya tak bisa memastikan karena saat ini ia sedang koma."

"KOMA?" Sungguh Sasuke ingin menubrukkan kepalanya di dinding di sampingnya saat ini. Ia bisa membayangkan akan apa yang didapatkannya setelah ini.

"_Yeah_, pukulan-pukulan anda cukup membuat infeksi dalam di tubuhnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tangan memar anda, Tuan Sasuke. Jangan terlalu khawatir beberapa hari lagi Tuan Shimura akan sadar, ia hanya _shock_." Dokter Yakushi Kabuto membuat gerakan akan meninggalkan mereka dan Itachi cepat-cepat menyalaminya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sama-sama, Tuan Uchiha. Mari."

Itachi memasang wajah tak percaya pada Sasuke, ia berusaha menahan tawanya demi melihat wajar khawatir dan ketakutan Sasuke. "Aku sungguh tak percaya adikku bisa menghajar seseorang sampai koma!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha!"

"Hei—" Itachi merangkul pundak adiknya dengan sebelah tangan namun terhenti setelah ponselnya bergetar. Ia menjauh beberapa langkah untuk menjawabnya dan kembali pada Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius. "Sasuke berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Jangan bertanya hal konyol disaat genting seperti ini."

"Kutanya berapa umurmu!"

Sasuke berjengat mendengar bentakan Itachi, ia tak percaya Itachi bisa membentaknya, "tujuh belas."

"Pas?"

"Umm… empat bulan lagi tujuh belas pas."

Itachi menghela napas lega, "dengar, cukup waktu kecil saja kau menghajar orang sampai koma, oke?" Sasuke memasang wajah tak mengerti, "kau bisa dipenjara karena tindakan main hakimmu sendiri tetapi berhubung kau masih di bawah umur maka tindakanmu tidak bisa diseret ke meja hukum. Asal kau tahu tindakan Sai pada Sakura bisa dikategorikan pembunuhan namun gagal. Ini masalah serius, Sasu."

"Sai berumur tujuh belas November nanti. Kupikir ia juga lolos dari hukum sepertiku."

"Tapi ia akan direhabilitasi akibat tindakannya. Bersiaplah kau akan diinterogasi sebagai saksi oleh kepolisian."

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah dan bersedia duduk setelah berdiri sejak sampai di rumah sakit. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kakek Sai—Danzou, berjalan cepat ke arahnya, tongkatnya berdentum-dentum di lorong rumah sakit, dan matanya menyiratkan kemurkaan. "Kau tahu Itachi hal yang paling kutakutkan saat ini adalah Danzou."

"Mulai besok aku akan mengajakmu menonton film _horror_ secara rutin agar kau terbiasa dengan ketakutanmu!"

"Jangan bergurau, kau sama idiotnya dengan Naruto!"

"Kuharap kau tidak ngompol," Itachi mundur beberapa langkah menghindari pukulan Sasuke, "eits, jangan memelukku kalau kau takut dasar wanita!"

"Kau—"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Danzou menyapa Sasuke penuh wibawa, ia terlihat menakutkan dengan _eye-patch_-nya.

"Ehem, saya permisi ke belakang dulu, Kek."

Mati aku, batin Sasuke.

.

Senja sudah menapak di langit. Jingga dan merah terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar Sai dirawat meski sesekali pandangannya ditutupi guyonan tirai yang diterbangkan angin. Pintu kamarnya tergeser pelan dua kali, suara langkah kaki semakin mendekati ranjangnya, Sai tak mau memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa tamu tak mengetuk pintu dulu itu. Parfum yang dikenakannya sudah ia hapal betul.

"Jangan berharap aku akan berterima kasih padamu kuanggap itu adalah bayaran yang pantas atas dendamku." Ujarnya, ia masih menatap dedaunan coklat yang terbang bersama butiran debu. "Kau hanya berusaha menolongku agar aku melupakan tujuanku untuk membunuhmu, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali. Sama sekali tak ada keinginanku untuk menolongmu saat itu, aku hanya ingin bebas dari pisau yang selalu kau tenteng saat aku dalam keadaan mudah dibunuh. Kuharap kau benar-benar berhenti untuk berusaha membunuhku!" Tentu saja Sakura berbohong, berkali-kali ia menggigiti bibirnya, dan memutar bola matanya kesana-kemari, sungguh saat di tebing ia benar-benar ingin menolong Sai. Ada bisikan dalam hatinya untuk menyelamatkan jiwa orang lain. Cukup tiga kali ia mematung tanpa berbuat apapun saat ia tahu malaikat maut menyabetkan pisaunya untuk mengoleksi jiwa manusia.

"Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mengambil seseorang yang berharga untukku _lagi_." Sai kini menatap Sakura, matanya tetap sama walaupun apa yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan Sakura, penuh kebencian. "Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi."

Terdiam. Cukup lama. Bahkan hingga lampu-lampu jalan dinyalakan. Tapi tidak untuk kamar Sai dirawat.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang penting untukmu itu seperti kehilangan kebahagiaan dari hidupmu." Entah siapa yang memulai. Baik Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa saling bertatapan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Keterkejutan menyadari mereka mengatakan sesuatu hal yang merupakan pegangan hidup mereka secara bersaamaan sama sekali di luar nalar mereka. Mungkin mereka memiliki kesamaan, mungkin saja dan Sakura tak mau duduk diam tanpa mencobanya.

"Mau bercerita?"

Sai menghembuskan napasnya perlahan penuh kehati-hatian, mungkin sudah saatnya ia membuka dirinya, menceritakan memori kelamnya pada seseorang yang mengerti apa arti kehilangan itu. Sai sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mau berbagi pada Sakura, bukannya ia percaya pada gadis itu—itu terlalu cepat, hanya insting—mungkin. "Aku membunuh kakakku sendiri—Shin—"

"Dia jauh lebih tua dariku. Aku menderita leukemia sejak lahir, jumlah leukositku dua kali lipat dari eritrositku, aku hidup dengan menghabiskan waktuku di ruang radiologi. Tapi keluargaku tak bisa terus-terusan mengorbankan kekayaannya demiku hingga akhirnya Shin mencalonkan diri untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya—

Dulu golongan darahku adalah AB tetapi karena sumsum Shin kini aku bergolongan darah O. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menolak itu semua, Shin sangat berarti untukku tetapi baginya aku berharga, ia mengharapkan banyak hal padaku, semua orang tahu perbedaan 'arti' dan 'harga', keluargaku yang mendewakan jabatan dan kekayaan jelas memilih sesuatu yang berharga daripada sesuatu yang berarti, hingga akhirnya setelah operasi transplantasi itu berhasil dan keadaan Shin semakin memburuk. Pengambilan cairan dari sumsum tulangnya benar-benar fatal, tubuhnya tidak dapat bertahan setelah operasi itu, hingga akhirnya ia meninggal.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku selanjutnya tanpanya. Kebahagiaanku seolah lenyap. Shin bilang jika setiap manusia memiliki satu kebahagiaannya dan ia benar tentang itu, ia meninggalkanku dan membawa kebahagiaanku. Lalu aku pindah kemari, melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Shin— mungkin dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan Shin—belajar musik di KMA. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu Ino, aku tidak tahu ada seorang gadis dengan sinar yang terang seperti dirinya, rambutnya, matanya, hatinya, semuanya, awalnya aku hanya ingin melukisnya namun lama-lama aku ingin memilikinya. Ino seperti membawa dua kebahagiaan.

Mungkin ia menemukannya di tengah jalan, memungutnya, dan memberikannya kepadaku. Tetapi itu semua tak berjalan mulus, Shion sahabatnya juga menyukaiku dan Ino tak ingin menyakitinya. Dan beginilah kami, berhubungan diam-diam. Tapi semuanya berakhir saat kau memergoki kami dan menyebarkannya."

Sai menatap Sakura penuh kebencian, dilemparkannya pisau buah di atas mejanya pada Sakura, namun meleset. Ia berputar mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membunuh Sakura. Saat ini juga. Cukup sudah ia berbasa-basi. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membunuh Sakura, lalu Shion dan terakhir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya pada Shion!" Teriak Sakura.

"Bohong!"

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak! Lagipula untuk apa aku mengatakannya pada Shion, apa untungnya untukku, aku membenci Karin dan semua koloninya termasuk Shion. Bodoh jika aku berbalik arah dan membantunya. Shion saja enggan melihatku apalagi berbicara padaku, mana sempat aku menceritakan soal apa yang kulihat, bisa-bisa ia menuduhku berbohong dan menjadikanku bulan-bulanan!"

Sakura terengah. Napasnya putus-putus dan memanjang dipaksakan. Berbicara ngotot bukan tipikalnya tetapi siapa yang enggan membela diri sendiri jika ia mempunyai kesempatan itu, bukan?

"Tetapi Ino adalah bagian dari koloni Karin bukan? Bisa saja kau berusaha mengadu domba mereka." Sai tak mau kalah. Ia hampir saja menyeringai dan kembali menyalahkan Sakura kalau saja gadis itu tak mengatakan bahwa ia sahabat Ino.

"Ino sahabatku… meski mungkin ia tak mengakuinya kini—"

Lepas. Lepas sudah rahasianya. Ia tahu Ino akan semakin menjauhinya ketika ia mengatakan ini.

"Kami bersahabat sejak kami mampu berlari tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Dialah gadis kecil yang selalu mengajakku bermain, dari dialah aku mengenal tarian dan nyanyian, kami menghabiskan waktu berkejar-kejaran di pantai dan berjanji banyak hal. Tetapi semua berakhir ketika Ino pindah ke Konoha dan berteman dengan Karin."

Sakura menegakkan bahunya lagi dan memasang senyum lima jarinya yang dipaksakan, "tetapi sepertinya sekarang kami terlihat seperti orang asing ya?" Setetes air terjun dari bola mata Sakura, ia menutupinya tetapi tetes-tetes lain mengikuti hingga ia tak mampu menyembunyikan itu.

"Seperti apapun Ino dia tetap sahabatku." Sakura berbalik menggeser pintu dan berpamitan, "aku pergi."

.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sakura menunduk, entah harus berkata apa lagi, merayu Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah merupakan hal sulit baginya, ia harus memutar otaknya dan menemukan kata-kata yang pas, Sasuke bukanlah manusia biasa yang bisa diajak ngobrol dengan cara biasa.

"Lukamu?"

"Sayatan ringan dan tinggal bekas saja."

"Syukurlah," ujar Sakura, ia terdiam lagi dan kembali memutar otaknya, sekarang apalagi yang harus ditanyakannya setalah soal luka Sasuke, sekolah, drama musikal, kamera? "Soal kameramu aku akan segera menggantinya, kau mau barang atau uang?" Entahlah kata-kata itu meluncur saja meski Sakura sudah mengumpati dirinya dalam hati yang tolol sekali itu!

"Kau bisa menyicil."

Dan meski kekayaan Uchiha terkenal takkan pernah habis namun toh sepertinya ada salah satu anggotanya yang masih menagih hutang pada manusia pas-pasan seperti Sakura. "Jadi berapa?" Sudah terlanjur terciprat air kolam kenapa tidak sekalian menceburkan diri disana.

"Kau bayar sesukamu dan setelah kubilang cukup maka kau berhenti."

Sebenarnya, jauh, ah tidak, di permukaan hati Sakura pun ia ingin memberontak, bagaimana jika Sasuke sengaja mempermainkannya dan memberikan bunga pada hutangnya, bisa-bisa ia jadi kambing bodoh yang ditertawakan Sasuke. Tapi demi membalas kebaikan hati Sasuke yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, Sakura rela, ikhlas lahir batin, nyawa tak bisa dibayar dengan apapun. Camkan itu, Sakura!

"Baiklah tetapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan akan membayarmu setiap tanggal 'ini' begitu, aku akan membayar padamu sewaktu-waktu, bisakah?"

"Hn." Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan ponsel miliknya, "simpan nomormu jika ingin membayar."

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai memencet satu per satu _keypad_ ponsel Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya sendiri bergetar, Sasuke memang sengaja memencet tombol hijau pada ponselnya sendiri, "itu nomorku."

"Hn, sudah kusimpan."

"Hn."

Diam lagi. Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, sungguh ia tak pernah berurusan dengan seseorang sedingin Sasuke sebelumnya, apalagi yang harus ditanyakannya, sekolah? Itu pasti topik yang membosankan, bisa-bisa Sasuke mendampratnya, lagipula Sasuke satu tingkat di atasnya, mana bisa ia berbincang tentang pelajaran yang belum dipelajarainya? Lalu apa, soal drama musikal? Ah Sakura masih terlalu gondok gara-gara Sasuke menolaknya!

"Aku pergi." Sakura bersyukur Sasuke duluan yang mengakhiri semua ini, ia tersenyum kelewat lebar dan bernapas lega yang kentara sekali, Sasuke jadi merasa dirinya adalah seorang tamu yang penting namun tidak diharapkan, diinginkan agar cepat-cepat pulang namun tidak diutarakan. Ah analogi macam apa itu!

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Hn."

.

_Duk._

Sakura menjatuhkan kruknya penuh amarah. Ia dudukkan bokongnya di lantai lorong yang sepi, peduli apa dengan debu yang menempel di roknya, ia sungguh lelah berjalan membawa kruk sialan itu. Sekarang adalah jam olahraga dan Sakura dibebaskan oleh Maito Guy untuk di UKS saja. Tetapi nampaknya ia lebih senang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

"_How sweet a sound…"_

Sakura membangkitkan punggungnya dari sandaran tembok ketika mendengar sebait lagu itu. Ia tarik kruknya dan mulai mencari sumber suara itu. Suara yang indah dan merdu. Mungkin masuk kategori mesosopran atau sopran? Sakura tak bisa menduganya karena kini suara itu hanya berupa senandungan kecil.

"Hei?" Sakura menyapa setelah melihat seorang gadis mengelap pintu ganda besar di depannya.

"Hai!" Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung dan melempar lapnya pada ember di bawahnya. "Tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Sekarang jam olah raga dan _yeah _kakiku tak mau diajak sepertinya."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan melihat perban Sakura penuh kasih. "Ah kaki sebagus itu harus digips, sayang sekali."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan semerana itu melihat kakiku! Ini tidak akan lama."

"Syukurlah, hei kita belum berkenalan, aku Rin Uchiha!" Gadis itu melempar tangannya pada Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis pink itu. "Rambutmu cantik, Sakura!" pujinya setelah Sakura menggumamkan nama lengkapnya.

"Aneh maksudmu?"

"Tidak, aku takkan bilang rambut merah muda adalah rambut yang aneh, karena aku memiliki warna itu!" Rin mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan sedikit semburan merah.

"Rambut yang indah."

"Terima kasih." Rin tersenyum dan mulai menggosok daun pintu yang sempat tertunda. Sakura memerhatikannya, ingin membantu tetapi malas, akhirnya ia hanya duduk tak jauh dari situ dan memulai membuka obrolan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa cocok dengan Rin padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia berkenalan. Banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan Rin, tidak hanya soal musik dan guru-guru di KMA, tetapi juga hal-hal menyebalkan semacam kumpulan anak-anak sok keren, cowok-cowok sombong, dan seseorang yang dikagumi masing-masing.

"Ah aku harus pergi sekarang masuk kelas vokal!" Ujar Sakura agak kecewa, ia benar-benar tak ingin acara ngobrol dengan Rin kali ini harus berakhir.

"Ah sayang sekali, tak apa, tak apa," Rin cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika mendung merayapi wajah gadis manis itu, "lagipula aku harus segera menyelesaikan hukumanku membersihkan ruangan ini."

"Itu ruangan?"

Rin mengangguk, "sebuah aula lebih tepatnya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura kembali menghadap Rin, ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui yang ingin segera ia tahu, "dari gossip yang kudengar ini hanya sebuah gudang tak berguna."

"Tunggu saat kau melihat bagian dalamnya."

Sungguh Sakura ingin menengok ke dalam tapi waktu sedang mengejarnya, ia akan terlambat lima menit lebih jika mengikuti kemauannya, "lain kali saja." Rin mengangguk takzim dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, selepas Sakura pergi ia mengangkat ember di bawahnya dan menggantinya dengan air yang lebih bersih. Hukumannya masih panjang.

.

Ino hampir menangis melihat keadaan Sai saat ini. Tangan kanannya yang diperban, kedua kakinya yang digips dan tergantung tinggi-tinggi di atas ranjang, serta lebam-lebam dan perban disekeliling kepalanya. "Sai!" Sapanya setabah mungkin, ia kecup pelan bibir pemudanya hati-hati tak ingin bagian itu makin robek. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sai mengangguk dan mengelus sebelah pipi Ino yang tertutup kain kasa dan plester. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kecelakaan kecil."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mendapatkannya saat memertahankan cintaku." Ino meremas tangan bebas Sai, membawanya hingga mencapai bibirnya dan menciuminya, "aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Shion."

Kedua mata Sai melebar, giginya bergetar, "kau sungguh-sungguh?" Ino mengangguk, Sai ingin menarik tubuh gadis itu padanya namun tidak jadi, tulang rusuknya yang patah menghalanginya. "Lantas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shion?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "mungkin kami akan bermusuhan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya tak ada seorang teman yang mencium incaran temannya sendiri."

"Bukan, maksudku kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini."

"Ino—"

"Cinta akan lebih indah jika ada pengorbanan, kau tahu?" Ino tersenyum, ia kecup bibir Sai sekilas dan memeluknya lagi, "aku takkan menyesal Sai." Dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Shion membuang mukanya dan menatap lantai. Air matanya menetes terus menerus berbanding lurus dengan bibirnya yang terus mengumpat-umpat. "Brengsek kau Ino! Beraninya kau merebut kebahagiaanku."

"Ino tak pernah merebutnya sejak awal kebahagiaan itu miliknya."

"Kau sama brengseknya dengan Ino."

"Lantas kau apa? Seseorang yang hendak membunuh sahabatnya."

"Tak ada sahabat yang mencumbu kekasih sahabatnya."

"Kau tak pernah berpacaran dengan Sai! Ia selalu menolakmu."

Shion tertohok. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Untuk kesekian kalinya ada seseorang yang mengingatkan dirinya jika Sai tak pernah sekalipun menjadi miliknya. "Kau benar akulah yang brengsek."

"Aku tidak bilang loh ya."

"Kau mengatakannya—"

"Tidak—"

"Secara implisit!" Shion memelototi wajah Arashi yang bersandar di tembok yang sama di sampingnya, "saat kau mengatakan aku adalah seseorang macam apa yang hendak membunuh sahabatnya sendiri."

"Jadi kau masih bersahabat dengan Ino?"

Shion menggeleng, ada keraguan untuk menjawab ya, "entahlah. Kalaupun masih pasti sudah berbeda situasinya nanti."

"Kau benar, persahabatan itu seperti sebuah tali. Ketika terputus dan kau mencoba menyambungnya maka kau takkan mendapatkan hasil yang sama lagi, tali itu akan terlihat jelek, tapi semua orang akan mengakui jika tali itu kuat karena mereka masih bisa digunakan sekalipun sudah putus."

"Aku dan Ino bukan barang!"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya begitu. Itu hanya analogi. Sejalan dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi kalian berdua telah menjadi individu yang lebih baik."

Shion mengangguk, setengah setuju dengan Arashi, "Ino menjadi lebih berani bertindak. Aku tak percaya ia menantangku jika aku mendekati Sai," Shion tertawa dengan air mata yang menggenang, tawanya terdengar kasihan sekali, "tapi aku belum menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik."

"Sudah." Arashi mengelus rambut Shion, tidak lebih tepat kalau disebut mengacak-acak. "Kau jauh lebih sabar. Shion yang kutahu akan mendobrak pintu dan menjambak rambut Ino saat melihat adegan romantis tadi."

"Kau mencemoohku!" Shion memukul bahu Arashi cukup keras, "aku belum berubah!"

"Ya 'belum' tunggu saja sampai 'sudah'."

Shion melangkah pergi, pergi meninggalkan Sai, tidak, tidak, Sai dan Ino. Meninggalkan mereka dalam arti yang lebih luas—membiarkan mereka bahagia. Ya inilah pilihannya. Cukup sudah merebut kebahagiaan Ino, ia percaya ada kebahagiaan lain yang menunggunya dan ia pasti tak perlu lagi susah payah merebutnya dari orang lain karena dalam perjalanannya nanti akan ada kebahagiaan di ujung jalan yang baru dibuatnya.

"Omong-omong kau tega sekali menginjak tanganku, Arashi!"

**TBC**

**This story is 4473 words.**

Ahhh~ selesai! Sudah banyak yg nunggu ya? Pantes inbox saya penuh sarang laba2-banyak pm nuntut fic ini segera diapdet. Gomen ne saya sibuk merayakan kebahagiaan saya dan lupa akan hal2 kecil semacam bikin fic misalnya haha~ :D

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah mendukung saja sejauh ini, saya ga nyangka loh fic ini uda selusin aja chapternya. Meskipun saya leleeet banget apdetnya, gapapa ya? Lagipula ini juga sebuah training buat pembaca setia KMA soalnya bentar lagi saya bakal jarang bgt apdet fic MC saya huhu~ karena saya lagi terobsesi dgn fandom lain! xDD jadi jgn berharap saya bakal mengapdet fic di FNI ya? Silahkan mencet tombol unalert (emang ada) saya ikhlas (:

Saya bukannya lagi nyari sensasi, hell no! But, I really love another, di luar sana byk fandom kece dan saya gak tahan gak nulis disana. XDD

Anyway, wanna concrit?


End file.
